Deadly Secrets
by trendykitty
Summary: Sequel of Secrets Within. After six months of being searched the two women are finally found and a series of bizarre murders starts following their appearance. Are both infected or none is infected, are they the new ultimate weapon. Romance/Suspense/Drama
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Very Important Please Read!!!**

First of all this is the sequel of Secrets Within, so those of you who haven't read that please read it then only certain parts of story would make sense. The next thing is that unlike from previous story this story has a 1st person perspective from Leon's point of view most of the time. More Romance, Humor and Mysteries but less Action than the previous story, might contain some fluff. The ratings might be changed later for language. That's all for now Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any Character.

* * *

Chapter 1

I hurried towards the visitor's room walking as fast as I could. I almost drove 80 MPH to get to my office from the White House without even informing The President or Hunnigan. Just told Ashley to take care of everything in exchange god knows what I'll be doing tomorrow but this was important. It was reported to me that we were finally able to find one of them and I didn't know which one was it, they just said it was one of the two women missing. When I asked them to ask her name she didn't tell them 'cause she wanted to see me and the others, well not exactly others and especially me. It had been six months since they went missing and it was pretty much unexpected that we would find them so soon, since they both were good at hiding from us.

If I had to guess which one is back I am totally confused, since neither did I asked how the woman that showed up looks like or anything about her neither did they told me anything about her. I was very excited to meet her whoever she was, because I was really worried for both and John would always joke whom I worried about more whether it was Ada or Kathleen.

I took a deep breath before I pushed open the door open and saw two men standing by a woman talking to her, they were David and Barry. I also informed them and everybody before getting here. Then my eyes shifted to the woman and she got up and hugged me and I hugged her back, "I missed you so much", the words just escaped from my lips as we hugged each other.

"Me too, I Love you so much", Ada said.

'Did I hear wrong she just confessed her love for me', I thought.

"I am so sorry I didn't say that before, I wasn't honest with my feelings but I really do love you… ", she said and she was crying I could feel her tears wetting my shirt.

"It's ok; I have always loved and still love you", I told her and we pulled away from each other.

"Oh Leon got her love back", John made fun of me getting in.

"How sweet, you made me cry Kennedy", Claire teased following him.

"Redfield", I said glaring at her but she only smiled and I knew she was happy for me.

After everybody joined us we asked Ada what happened and she told that when she was in coma a man attacked her probably wanted to kidnap her and maybe this what that brought her out of coma, she somehow managed to escape and hid herself for some days and tried to figure out why was the man after her and since she had nowhere to go Wesker being dead and all she came back to me… I mean us.

When we asked her if she had any idea what happened to Kathleen; her expression changed abruptly and became crude and she said that she don't want to concern herself with her and does not know anything about her and it doesn't bothered to her if she's dead or alive. Hearing such harsh words made us drop the meeting and we decided to get back. David told Ada to get a medical checkup just in case

"Only one more to go", I looked sideways and saw that John was walking by me, "You were too lost to notice", he said smirking.

"I was just thinking where Kathleen would be", I said.

"She would be ok if Ada escaped she would have also escaped, I mean they're equally capable", John said.

"Yeah I hope we get to meet her soon", I said hopefully.

"But I think your new found girlfriend wouldn't be happy to see her", he said.

"Oh c'mon it's not like I'll two time them", I said.

"Maybe you will. I mean you know both are most wanted", he said smiling.

"I think you have your eyes on Kathleen, so I'll stick to Ada", I said jokingly.

"Hey don't talk loud if my girlfriend heard it she would throw me out of the house", John said, "Anyways did you got yourself a new place?"

"No, I decided to move in the house which the President gave me for saving Ashley, actually I have already moved in yesterday. Didn't had to do too much since the house was fully furnished already", I replied.

"So is it big enough for Ada and you", he asked.

"I don't think she would like to move in just yet", I said shaking my head at John's habit of sticking his nose in other people matters but it was a trait that kept all of us entertained. We walked to our cars since we had to get back to work.

"See you later Kennedy, have to work", He said getting in the car. Since our last big mission or rather I should say adventure and our common base destroyed and after loads of explanation to President himself got us back on our work plus the Agents who weren't part of any other Agency like Percy, John and Claire were each offered to work with US secret service in a new formed Special Department lead by David and that was the reason why John was here with the rest of guys, since they all proved how important and valuable they were in this fight against Bio-terrorism.

I unlocked my car electronically and looked at the setting sun, when I woke up today I didn't knew this day would end like this. I didn't had a clue that Ada would come to us and I never in my life dreamt of her saying those three words I wanted to hear from her. My life just felt good to me now, just one thing or I should say one person was missing, 'Hope we find you soon Kathleen.'

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed a bit of this, if you find it boring please be patient it takes my stories a while before they pick up pace. If you find this story good please review and if you find any flaws then also please review in a positive way. Thanks for taking out time to read, I know everyone is busy writing their stories but please, please take time to write short reviews. **Please Review!!!**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_"Guess What??", I asked getting out closing the door._

_"What?", she asked puzzled as I dragged her to the car._

_"They finally found Kathleen", I told her._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to the readers for reading this story and **HUGE thanks** to **Lady Heartly** for reviewing. So this the second chapter Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or its Characters, just the story and My OC Kathleen (Kat/Kate).

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up when I heard my phone buzzing, I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, it was already afternoon. I had an off today and most of the time I spent my time sleeping on an off day, since it was really hard for me to sleep at night. It was 3 days since Ada arrived and we were having a good time together. She decided to help us and David recruited her but since she had a history of working with the enemy that's why she was mostly kept out of the internal matters but it doesn't seemed to bother her and she never asked me about it also, maybe she was back for good. Every day we did lunch together and yesterday only we went on our first official date after which I straight went to bed since I was really tired.

Although not according to my expectation, Ada wanted to move in but I don't know what made me and I declined. John lectured me about how I let a golden chance slip but I didn't cared, I mean how much I know her. I know nothing about her; I thought we should take time to know each other. Plus it looked like she took things really fast and I just don't know why but something told me that it wasn't right and for a change I wanted to take things slowly.

"Hello?", I answered my phone finally.

"Kennedy she's here, she's here!!", I heard the cheery voice of John.

"Who's here", I asked groggily.

"Kat, Kat is finally been found", he told me and it made me sat upright.

"What!!?? You're kidding right", I asked not believing him.

"No, she was apparently found by an old couple in a very bad condition and they weren't able to read or listen our missing news and they didn't knew; but they heard the neighbors talking about the news that was published when Ada was found, so they just made a wild guess and it turned out that it was our Kat", he spoke very fast.

"Where is she?", I asked.

"In Rebecca's care just in case you know", John replied, "I am going to meet her, you should come too."

"Yeah I am on my way", I said as I took out a pair of clothes to wear.

I hurriedly got ready and headed for the hospital and when I opened the front door, I found Ada standing there, "Hey", I said happily.

"Hi!! I was just wondering… ", she began.

"Guess What??", I asked getting out closing the door.

"What?", she asked puzzled as I dragged her to the car.

"They finally found Kathleen", I told her.

"What!!?", she almost screamed and shook off my hand.

"What happened?", I asked.

"I don't wanna see her", she said plainly.

"Why?", I asked.

"Leon, have you developed feelings for her?", she asked.

"What!!?? No, no, you're getting all wrong, it's just that she always used to know what happening plus maybe she can tell us who tried to kidnap you two", I told. Maybe I had developed a certain liking to Kathleen but I didn't I liked her as much as Ada. I liked Kathleen but I loved Ada.

"I am not going", she said crossing her arms.

"Oh c'mon it can't be that bad", I tried to persuade her.

"No, I won't go. What if the person who tried to kidnap us planted her with virus and she carries virus and all", she said.

"Don't worry; Becky is checking her for the virus. We won't be allowed to meet her some until she get cured", I said and after too much persuasion she agreed to go with me.

***

"Here we're", I said parking my car and I looked at Ada and she seemed tensed and annoyed a bit. Although she agreed to come but I knew that I literally forced her. I gave her the option to sit back and relax in my home while I check out Kathleen but she didn't agreed to that also and now we're here walking to Kathleen's room, "Becky", I yelled spotting Rebecca.

She turned and looked at me and I paced fast towards her, "Is she ok? Is she infected or anything?', I asked.

"No. Yes. I mean Yes she's Ok and no she don't seem to carry a virus or anything. We didn't find anything abnormal in her metabolism", she told me.

"Heard that she's ok", I said to Ada and we started walking to the room where Kathleen was.

"It doesn't matter, maybe the symptoms doesn't show that quickly", Ada said and for a moment I thought that she wasn't happy about the idea that Kathleen was ok.

"The old couple said that they have her for over a week", Rebecca snapped at her, "She's perfectly fine; however…", she sighed in disappointment.

"However what?", I asked pushing the door open to the room.

"Hey its Leon, we've been waiting for you", John yelled seeing us enter. He was sitting by Kathleen's bed and she was sitting on the bed wearing hospital clothes and looked perfectly fine and it made me happy, "Kathleen meet your husband Leon Scott Kennedy", John said smiling ear to ear and Claire was her bedside too and they both broke out laughing.

'What!!??', I thought not getting their stupid joke, plus I didn't understand why didn't Kathleen quipped back or anything. I looked at Ada and she was boiling in anger and she shot me an angry look and then I looked back at Kathleen, she was looking more of examining me from head to toe.

"She lost her memory", Rebecca said.

"What!!??", I almost screamed.

"A case of amnesia", Rebecca said moving by her side and just then the door opened and David entered.

"Ah… so it seems that Leon is here. We have done all the formalities here and your husband i.e. Leon here will take you home right away", David said and Claire's and John's fits of laughter doubled.

"David you too", I said and my throat felt dry.

"I am going", Ada said and stormed out and I followed her.

"Ada wait", I said and for the first time she turned and she seemed angry, "You know it's a lie."

"Yes, it's a lie but none the less we have to say this", David said joining us.

"What but Why?", I asked.

"It's because she's suffering from amnesia, and have absolute zero memory of her past", Rebecca told me.

"Why the husband act", I asked.

"Because somebody has to take care of her plus make sure the attackers don't get her. Ms. Wong can take care of herself since she's capable of fighting but that girl inside who is on the bed hasn't heard the names t-virus or g-virus. She's completely different than what we used to know", David said.

"Maybe she's faking it", I said.

"Why would she come here and fake of amnesia, she's here because she wanted to meet her family, her mother, father or siblings", Claire said as she and John joined us too.

"Why me and that too her husband", I asked helplessly.

"It's because other agents are either female or have wives and if you are thinking why not John then it's because he's too careless and I cannot be her husband can I", David said sternly.

"It's only a matter of small time till she regains her memory or we find out who is behind all this", John said.

"But why husband, he could be her brother or anything else", Ada snapped in anger.

"It's because what little of her memory she retains she tells that she had no sibling, her father was a scientist and her mother was a housewife and she is not lying", Rebecca said.

"And Leon can't be her father", John said, "And he definitely can't be her mother."

"So hence we had to resort to husband, since she won't agree to stay with anyone else", Claire explained.

"Urgh… do what you want I am outta here", Ada said and stormed off again and I followed calling her name and I grabbed hold of her hand.

"Hey, relax I have to just pretend plus we can continue our relationship", I said caressing her cheek.

"How're we supposed to work our relationship when that bitch is around", Ada yelled.

"We'll figure out something", I said pulling her in a hug.

"What?", she sobbed in my shirt.

"I don't know but you do know it's my job and now it's your job too, you promised to help right", I said and she nodded, "Now give me a smile", I said and pulled away and she smiled weakly and then left without saying a word and I stood her watching for a bit.

"Are you done because your wife is waiting", John said.

"She's not my wife", I said frustrated a bit.

"Hey don't blame me, I asked David if I could replace you but he said that you were more responsible and all that crap. I fought for this position and I lost", he said.

"I don't wanna hear it", I said.

"No really, I would be really glad to replace you; you just have to get David agreed for it", he said seriously.

"Stop joking", I said.

"I am not joking", he said, "Look at me do I look like joking", I glared at him and he stopped uttering non-sense because everyone knew that John can never in his life be serious about anything. I pushed open the door and Claire looked at me and then at John and they again broke into fits of laughter.

"Well John let's leave them alone", Claire said getting up and they both exited through the door leaving me alone with Kathleen.

I sighed and walked to Kathleen's bedside and sat where Claire was sitting earlier, "Don't you remember anything?", I asked and she shook her head and I slapped my head.

"You don't seem happy to see me here, are you sure you're my husband", she said.

"Yeah, I am your husband", I said trying to sound convincing.

"You didn't tried to kill me because of that woman did you?", she asked again.

"What!!??? No, what gives you that idea", I asked.

"Maybe that you ran after her and then you don't look happy as if you are forced into this relationship", she said.

"Look", I said grabbing her hand and kissing it just to convince her, "I was stressed a bit ok, I am sorry but I am really very happy to see you", I was I really was happy to see her, it was just that this husband thing was making me nuts a bit.

"Ok I am convinced", she said smiling, it was her true smile which I saw when we went on an unofficial date that day, "I have to ask some really very important and extremely personal questions, so don't laugh ok."

"Ok ask", I said nodding my head.

"How long have we've been married?", she asked.

"Uh…", I wasn't expecting this, "uh… 2-3 years", I said.

"2 years? I thought it won't be more that 3-4 months anyways looks like I maintained myself a lot. Ok forget that do we have kids?", she asked.

"No, no, absolutely no we don't have any kids", I said shaking my head wildly.

"Thank god I am relieved, I was dreading since if I won't remember them it would be bad but then they wouldn't be that big enough, well who cares I don't have any", she said and I never thought that she could think like that, "So do I go to work or slack at home?"

"Yes, I mean no you don't go to work", I replied I was having a hard time answering her questions.

"Why are you taking so much time, you know I was convinced but now I doubt your intentions, I don't believe that you are my husband", she said shaking my hand off her hand, "I won't go with him", she said to Rebecca who just entered.

"Leon", Rebecca warned me of worsening situation.

"Believe me I am you husband", I said I knew if I am not able to convince her now then I would be in real trouble.

"Prove it", she said.

"How?", I asked.

"Umm… let's see tell me something that only a husband would know", she said thinking a bit, "Something specific."

'I am doomed how am I supposed to tell something that I don't know', I thought and it felt like a Déjà vu since I've been asked this very question before but the excuse which I used last time won't work.

"See I knew you're not my husband", she said, "I knew it you were faking it."

"No I am not", I tried to convince her again.

"So you're telling me that we're married for about 2-3 years and never had sex or anything. Tell me did we kiss or not or maybe we even haven't hugged yet", she said and I found myself losing the situation, I didn't knew what to do as she jumped from one conclusion to another and then I don't know what happened I pulled her close and hugged her tight for a few minutes. While I was hugging her I noticed a spot on her back, a really small one I thought let's give it a try.

"There's a really small spot right about here", I said and touched her and felt her smooth skin and then I wanted to feel more… wait, wait, wait what am I thinking, I love Ada.

"So you really are my husband", she said, "What's your name again, I am Kathleen oh but you already know that I am the one who lost her memory and even didn't remember my name until our friends told me."

"Leon", I told her my name.

"Ok Leon so what do you call me for short, you do know Kathleen is a long name?", she asked smiling.

"Uh… Kate", I more of suggested than answered, I would have called her Kat but seeing the situation and person right now, Kat wouldn't suit her that much.

"Why don't you drop The Uh and just call me Kate", she said joking a bit and I smiled, "I am not joking seriously it sounds stupid", she said in a more serious tone and I now realized that she wasn't joking at the first place either.

'Is she that dumb? Did she hit her head somewhere? Yeah maybe that's probably the case as it happens in movies and TV shows', I thought, 'But hey she can't be worse than Ashley, Can she???'

I was in the middle of thinking all this when Rebecca cleared her throat and handed a couple of clothes to Kate smiling, "Here's your regular clothes, you are free to leave now and Leon we need to talk a bit", Rebecca said and I moved outside with her.

"Thanks doctor", Kate said taking the clothes.

I got up and followed Rebecca outside, "What's up Becky?", I asked.

"David asked me to tell you that you have to stay with Kate at all the times, you can work from your home", she told me.

"But I thought…", I began, I mean I promised Ada we'll meet during work hours and now David has decided to cut that too, I wanted to say what about me and Ada but she cut me in between again.

"Look if you want to risk her kidnap you can do as you like", she said, "This time she got lucky maybe she won't be lucky other time."

"Ok I get it", I said sighing in defeat.

"And as a Medic I like to suggest that keep her happy; make sure you don't make her too sad and don't try to make her remember anything, she might not take that and as I said earlier she might slip back to coma. That time it was because the anti-virus was working that's why she was in coma, it was an induced coma which is not that much harmful but this… this time she was in real coma and if she slips into coma again than maybe she won't come back again", Rebecca said seriously.

"Hmm…", I was only able to nod in agreement taking everything in detail.

"One thing more", she said and I looked up at her and she was smiling mischievously, "Have fun with her but don't hurt her", and with that Rebecca walked away.

'What's with them I am no playboy, I won't go exploiting any girl just because she thinks I am her husband', I thought opening the room door and the first thing I saw was Kate's back as she was zipping up her dress. She looked back at the sound of door open.

"Oh it's you I thought somebody was seeing me dressing up", she said and adjusted her dress a bit.

"I didn't mean to…", I began my apology.

"Oh it's no problem you're my husband after all. Yes it's a bit strange though but you being my husband have these rights over me. So are we ready to go then", she asked smiling.

"Uh.. Yes", I said and lead her to the car.

"Is this your… I mean our car", she asked seeing my car and I smiled happily at her innocence.

"Yes", I replied and electronically unlocked the car and we got in.

"Great at least you have money", she said happily.

"I have loads of money", I said.

"And you let me spend according to my wishes", she asked. I didn't know what to answer to it but she seemed so happy that I couldn't seem to say 'No' and answered in yes. All the drive not for a single second she remained quiet and asked me various sort of questions. And I tried to think and reply what a husband would.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking out time to read, really appreciated it. I know Leon and everyone is a bit or maybe a lot of OOC but it was necessary for the story so please forgive me and please be patient fun part will be starting from the next chapter and you might have some idea what would be happening after reading this chapter. Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reading and loads of _**thank to Ladey Heartly for reviewing**_, thanks for the review. Hope you guys like this chapter, it's a long, funny, contains bit fluff and the X-factor… hehe XD. Enjoy reading!!

Disclaimer: The usual thing that nothing belongs to me but Capcom but I am the proud owner of this plot and My OC Kathleen (Kate/Kat).

* * *

Chapter 3

"Is this our home", she asked as she stepped inside the house.

"Yep, this is the living area, over there is dining area, that's kitchen over there; it leads to basement and laundry room. My study is there and the stairs lead to bedroom and guests room each with attached bathrooms", I told her.

"Wow, we really are rich. What're you?", she asked.

"I… I am a Government Agent", I told her the truth.

"Why do you think so much before answering, I mean it feels like you're lying", she said, "Anyways it doesn't matter now since I am already here so where's our bedroom", I was taken aback at this statement, "I need to have shower", she added maybe reading my expression.

"Go upstairs first room, it won't be hard to find since other's are always locked", I told her making my way to living area.

Kate at once ascended up the stairs and I dragged my feet to the couch and flopped on it, 'It went nice until now, I don't think it would be a problem', I thought closing my eyes relaxing a bit.

"Leon!!", Kate yelled from above, "Would you please come here a minute?"

"Coming", I yelled back and hurried over to her, "Yes?", I said opening the bedroom door.

"There's nothing", she said pointing towards the closet, her hair was up in a messy bun and a towel was on her shoulder.

"I didn't get it", I said moving further inside.

"There're no clothes", she said.

"Huh?", I asked still not getting her.

"Where are my clothes Leon?", she said frustrated a bit, "There's nothing, not even an underwear", she said plainly without showing any line of shyness or anything. She looked at me, "Where are they?", she asked again and I felt like losing the situation.

"In the other closet", I answered just handle the situation.

"Where I see no other closet", she said scanning the room.

"It's in the other room", I replied.

"Show me, I am in a desperate need of a shower", she said starting to move out.

"Wait, why don't you go shower and I'll bring you clothes", I suggested and she was about to say something, "The rooms are locked, the keys in the car, the car is outside and is locked too and the keys are lost somewhere I need to find them", I spoke really fast not understanding myself what I said.

"I didn't get anything", she said confused.

"Go take a shower and I'll bring you clothes, go", I said pushing her into the bathroom.

"But… ", she tried to say something.

"I said I'll bring them, now go shower now", I said and pushed her inside the bathroom closing the door, "Take really, really long time", I yelled and she yelled an 'Ok' I guess.

'What do I do? What do I do? Where do I get the clothes when they really don't exist', I thought biting my nails pacing up and down calculating when she would come out, 'I am doomed', I again thought helplessly, 'I know I should buy her new clothes but if I go and she gets out then she would know that we're faking it. If only someone… yes!!! Claire', I picked up the phone and dialed Claire, "Hello?", she answered.

"I need clothes, I need clothes", I only said.

"Leon?? What??", she said.

"Kate is in the shower she wants clothes but I don't have any clothes please buy her some dress quick and bring it here", I said.

"Who's Kate?", she asked.

"I meant Kathleen you idiot, get her some clothes and that too quick", I emphasized getting a bit nervous, losing my calm.

"Ok got it I am on my way", she said.

"Uh… Claire get her…", I felt a bit embarrassed saying it.

"Get her what, you have some specific demand Kennedy for your wife", she said giggling.

"No", I almost yelled, "what I meant was get her everything", I said going back to normal.

"Everything?", she questioned.

"Are you being stupid on purpose Claire, get the under-… things too ok", I said and disconnected. I had never. Never in my life had been so embarrassed.

"Leon", Kate yelled.

'Oh no is she done', I thought, "What??", I asked.

"Where's the shampoo?", she asked.

"It should be there, look in the cabinet", I said sighing in relief.

"Got it thanks", she replied.

I was desperately looking out the window waiting for Claire when my phone rang and I lunged for it, "Where are you?", I asked, I was getting panicky now.

"Don't have time what's her size", she asked.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"I am in lingerie store Leon, what's her size", she asked again.

"How am I supposed to know, just make a guess and get here before she finishes her shower", I said gritting my teeth in anxiety.

"OK what do you think B or C", she asked.

"What?", I asked, "Her size Leon would it be 36B's or 36C's", Claire asked giggling.

"You're having fun don't you, look I am in trouble here", I said.

"Look if I won't buy the right size she would know and plus it won't look good on her, so…", she was saying.

"36B, get it", I said and disconnected the phone and I felt more embarrassed than before.

After fifteen minutes of more patient waiting which felt like eternity I heard the doorbell and I almost ran down the stair taking three at a time, "You got it?', I said even before opening the door.

"Now that would be 50$', the pizza boy said and I felt like punching him.

"We didn't order pizza", I said and then after telling him the right address I was about to close the door when I saw Claire's car, she was with Jill.

Claire hurried over to me stifling a laugh, "This is only one pair of clothes, this was all we could manage in so little time", she said giggling.

"You're enjoying it don't you", I asked taking the clothes.

"Sort of and to tell you she's a hot and sexy size 36C", she said smirking.

"You knew", I said going red with embarrassment.

"Yeah she had to remove her clothes for physical examination and we were curious, so we just checked it out, you know even John could guess her right size and you're…", Claire was saying.

"Get going", I said pushing.

"Desperate huh?", she said.

"I'll get you later for this", as I closed the door and hurried upstairs taking out the clothes from the shopping bags and rolling them in a bundle.

'Lingerie are hot and sexy', I couldn't help but think as I rolled them inside a blue dress, 'My favorite color', I thought again and opened the room door and just then Kate stepped out from the bathroom in a mere towel. The towel was only covering her private parts. Her long sexy legs were visible and she was holding her towel with one hand. Her long waist length hair was wet dangling on her shoulders and beautiful face. She noticed me and walked angrily towards me, "What's with you I was calling you for ages. Where are the clothes?", she asked getting up close, really close, so close I could feel the heat and smell her so-provocative scent. I couldn't say anything as my throat felt dry, I just held out the crumbled clothes to her and she took them, "Thanks", she said taking them. She took them and place them on the bed and looked at the dress and then looked back at me, "Would you like to help dressing me up?", she asked and I felt extremely embarrassed, "You behave as if you're seeing me like this for the first time", she said and she loosened her towel and I hurried out of the room.

'Man she's one hot woman, I don't know how long I can control myself', I thought leaning against the door wiping the sweat off with my back of hand.

"I am done", she yelled after a while, "I know you're out there, why don't you come in", and I stepped inside. She was fully dressed now and she looked beautiful, "You know you behave like we're just married."

"Everyday feels like the first", I said almost involuntary.

"So you didn't get to my old clothes?", she asked and I gave her questioning look, "the tags, you got new clothes but forgot to cut the tags."

'Shit!! How stupid of me', I thought.

"Tell me are you my husband or not?", she asked again and I think she would be asking me this every time I make a mistake. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Looks like somebody's on the door, I'll go and check who it is", I said dodging her question.

I wanted to kiss whosoever on the door and when I opened it, it was Claire and John smiling at me more like stifling their laughs and then I felt like slamming the door on their faces. John lived a couple of blocks away with his girlfriend, it seemed that Claire dropped at John's after dropping the clothes and they laughed out loud at me and now they had come to laugh at my face.

"So how is it going?", John asked.

"How does it look like", I said letting them in.

"Does the clothes fit her?", Claire asked.

"Look by yourself", I said and yelled to Kate, "Kate, come down John and Claire are here to see you."

"So you gave her a nickname", John said.

"She wanted me to give her one", I told him uninterested in the subject.

"Great!! So everything's settled then?", Claire asked all of a sudden.

"I think so", I told her.

"So did you find Kate's lost luggage then?", John asked.

"My luggage got lost?? When?", I heard Kate and I now understood that they were here to support me, sort of.

"Oh you forgot everything right. Let me explain, you guys arrived at DC one week ago and then you had an accident and then slipped into coma and then you went missing one day and we found you today only", Claire brilliantly manipulated the truth.

"Oh that explains Leon's buying me new clothes today", she said, "You're so sweet", she said and gave me a quick hug.

"I know, we'll buy new clothes for you tomorrow", I said.

"Yes and until then use this", Claire said and handed her another shopping bag.

"You brought two", I blurted out.

"Yes", she said.

"Why did you just…", I began.

"It was fun", they both chorused together.

"I seriously don't understand what you guys are talking but I like this dress", Kate said breaking their laughs, "So what would you two like to have in dinner?"

"You can cook?", we all said in astonishment.

"I think so", she said a bit doubtfully.

"What was that 'think'?", I asked.

"You all said it so amazed that I doubted myself; I mean I may not cook very well but I know how to cook", she said shrugging.

"Well I'll have whatever you're best at", John said.

"Me too", Claire said getting a bit excited.

"What about you?", Kate asked looking at me.

"Uh… anything would do", I said a bit hopelessly.

"I don't know why you have to think to answer any of my questions", Kate said moving towards the kitchen; "I really doubt that you are my husband."

"Looks like you're not doing a good enough work", Claire said seriously.

"Look it's hard to live a relationship you haven't lived before", I argued.

"Hey the spot you are in is worth fighting for, I fought and lost too even when I have girlfriend", John said.

"Look finally things were falling in place in my life and then this happened", I yelled a bit and Kate peeked from the kitchen.

"Don't worry you'll get that promotion", John covered for me and just then Kate got back to her cooking.

"Don't go screaming out like that", Claire scolded me a bit and we shared a moment of silence.

"Do you think it's ok to make her cook, I mean what if she doesn't know how but forgot about it, I mean you know I don't want my house to burn down or anything", I said sitting on one of the loveseats.

"I think she knows how to cook, Becky said in amnesia you forget your memories but you do not forget doing trivial things or any skills you have", Claire said.

"Does that means that she can still shoot and fight like before", I asked.

"Yes, but I think she forgot that she knows that", John answered, "cause it is not trivial, is it?"

"I guess it is not", I said.

"So is Ada mad because she showed up?", Claire asked.

"Yes, a bit", I replied.

"I don't think it was a bit it was more than that, it seemed that she wanted to kill her", John said.

"It's not like that", I defended her.

"I too think it was like that", Claire said, "She wasn't happy at all that she was ok, Ada, maybe she wants to help us but its like she don't have any morals; if one of us dies in our fight she won't feel any regret, yes it doesn't applies to your case but even so she could be more social to us since now she's a part of us."

"Kate wasn't comfortable with us but at least she wasn't totally hostile to us", John said and I gave him an annoyed look, "Ok I admit she threatened to kill all of us in face but she didn't have something sneaky about her."

"C'mon she's… I mean was just like Ada and we didn't liked her until the very end when she decided to take Wesker all by herself", I said, "And you", I referred to Claire, "You like her after she brought Steve back to normal."

"But you liked her from the beginning, didn't you?", John asked.

"No I didn't", I almost yelled.

"You didn't… What?", Kate asked bringing some plates with her to set the table I guess.

"I'll help you", Claire said and walked to her and the two of them got busy with themselves and John again started to annoy me as always and I started ignoring him and concentrated on the news which openly announced about her and Ada being found and safe and that we haven't enclosed any details as always.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me how you find this chapter by giving **Reviews**.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok it's another long chapter for those who like long chapters and I am sorry to those who like short. Cutting everything short I'd like to thank everyone who are reading this Story and my _**heartiest thanks to Ladey Heartly and Jill Kennedy**_ for reviewing, you two rock and are great authors. Hope every one of you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil and its characters.

* * *

Chapter 4

"You wanted to see us", a man asked opening the door to the figure sitting on the desk occupied with too much paper work, the lady looked up to the two of them.

"Yes", she said siding the paper and relaxing a bit on her chair, "Did you leave her as planned?"

"Yes ma'am", the man replied.

"I didn't knew you were so desperate", the woman asked looking sideways to the shady figure sitting by the fireplace stroking his cat smoking a cigar.

"Weren't you too, sweetheart", he said to the young woman.

"Oh Dear at least you should have called me so I can see her goodbye", she almost purred pouting a bit.

"Don't worry you can see the big show with your own eyes darling", he said breathing the smoke out; "Tiera and Frank keep an eye on her."

"Yes sir!!", the two of them said promptly.

"At least you two can do this for not finding the second one and keep searching for her too", the man said.

"As you say sir", Tiera said.

"Don't you think others will be after them too, since everybody wants their hands on our discovery", the Lady said.

"Francheska sweetie why do you think we've these two dim wits for", he said looking at her with his glowing cat-like eyes.

"Don't get yourself caught by them in the process, you two are the prototypes to our discovery and carry necessary data on your own", Francheska barked at them.

"As you say dear lady", Frank said.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me, maybe it works on Wesker but… anyways Dismiss for now and we want the subject's report in every four hours", she said getting back to paperwork.

***

"Here's the credit card, don't spend all of my hard earned money in one go, well nobody can do that but it doesn't hurt to be on safe side would it", I said to Kate giving her my credit card.

"I don't know why don't you come along??", she said taking the credit card.

"I don't like shopping, plus I can't help you with ladies shopping can I?", I stated the obvious, I mean I can't even guess her size correctly.

"Yeah but how am I supposed to find you once I am done?", she asked.

"Now that's a problem", I said giving it a thought, then I spotted a cell phone store, "Let's get you one cell phone", I said taking hold of her hand and dragging her along.

"Wow really!! That's great but wait everyone has cell phones, isn't that so", she said a bit confused.

'She's so dumb and so unlike her, there's no doubt she lost her memory', I thought, "You too had one but you lost it on the day of accident", I made an excuse.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot", she said a bit confused.

"Ok here's my number call me when you're done but I think I'll be over there", I said pointing at a café just across the road opposite to the mall and gave her the cell phone.

"Ok, but how much exactly can I spend", she asked.

"As much as you like but don't spend all", I said, she asked too much questions and I was a little fed up of answering her, "Now give me some peace will you?"

"You're so mean", she said crossing her arms, "I am going", and she walked away into the store.

'That's what I wanted', I thought a bit relieved that she wasn't around.

"Now what to do?", I muttered as I sat on one of the outside tables at the café, 'Maybe I should call Ada, she wanted to spend time together yesterday but Kate came and we didn't had much time to talk', I thought and dialed her number.

"Hello, this is Ada Wong I am afraid I can't receive your call, leave your message and I'll call you later", the answering machine played its message and I disconnected and ordered myself a coffee.

"Leon!!", somebody called my name and I looked up to find it was Ada.

"What are you doing here?", I asked, "Forget that have a seat", I invited her to join me.

"Shopping", she answered showing me the bags, "Where is your so called wife."

"Off to shopping herself, that's why I am here", I said

"They told me you won't be coming to work as long as you are babysitting her", Ada said squinting her eyes.

"Well you should have lost your memory too than maybe we get to spend more time together", I said and she laughed whole-heartedly at that.

"Well I am not as weak as her", she said getting serious again.

"Why're you saying like that, aren't you happy that both of you are safe", I asked her.

"Leon please I don't wanna talk about her please I came back to you and you keep discussing her", she said.

"So would to like to consider future with me then", I said smiling.

"Depends what you have for me in it", she smiled flirtatiously.

"Lots of love, hugs, kisses and wild nights", I answered smiling.

"Promise", she said raising her brow.

"Want a demo", I said.

"When?", she smiled seductively now and we totally got busy teasing and flirting with each other.

"What're you doing here? Where's Kate?", I looked back and saw Claire with Sherry and Steve. Steve and Sherry waved at us but Claire was looking a bit furious. Since the time Kate got Steve back he was living with her and Sherry and to be clear about their relationship, it was more of a brother sister relation since Steve looked more interested in Sherry. And as everybody know about Claire's motherly and friendly nature.

"She's off shopping", I said casually, "and it's only been…", I looked at my watch and was surprised that we spent 2 hours talking and enjoying ourselves which felt like a few minutes.

"All by herself?", Claire said raising her voice before I could tell her that she was off by herself for two hours now and I was glad that I didn't tell her since she would kill me from the way she's glaring at me right now.

"Yes", I said eyeing at her and mentally telling her to keep a low profile.

"What??!!", she screamed now.

"She's not five you know", Ada said standing.

"Well she's a patient of amnesia and she's his responsibility", Claire argued and then Ada said something and they all started bickering while I just tried to stop them from making a scene in the middle of the street.

"To hell with you and your friends", Ada said and stormed off.

I looked at Claire a bit angrily, "You shouldn't have done that", I said.

"I shouldn't have done this if you hadn't left Kathleen alone for her", she said crossing her arms.

"Steve, Sherry Just try to…", I began.

"I won't say anything, she's right Leon", he said cutting in between and I hmphed.

"Look Leon you think I am saying this because I like Kate and hate Ada. Well... after it being the case it's not like that, you see Kate might be attacked again and that was the main reason why David asked you of all the agents", Claire said calming down a bit.

"I gave her a phone if she gets in trouble", I said being stubborn a bit.

"Don't act like jerk and find her", Claire said.

"Look, I'll just call her and you can talk to her and then you'll regret this", I said taking out my phone dialing her number.

I waited for her to pickup but she didn't pick it up till the last moment and the call got disconnected. I dialed her again and then again but still she didn't picked it up, "What happened?', Claire asked looking a bit concerned.

"She's… she's not picking up", I said dialing her number again and now I was getting worried.

"Where did you left her?", Claire asked.

"In… in the mall", I said yet again dialing her number in hopes that she would pick up.

"C'mon Steve, Sherry I think she's in trouble", she said commandingly, "you wait here Leon maybe she would pick your call up or makes you a call if she's troubled", she stated sarcastically hurrying over to the mall.

'What a jerk I am', I cursed myself realizing my mistake. I pocketed my phone and took after them.

We almost ran into the mall but the mall was so big where she could be, it was even a possibility that she wasn't even in the mall and someone kidnapped her right under my nose when I was having coffee with Ada, "Leon what happened?", I turned around and saw Ada, "I saw you run across the road in a hurry when I was haling a taxi."

"Kate I think she's gone missing", I told her, "Please help me find her."

"Ok, you go that way and I'll go this way", she said and we both took off in said directions.

After running and searching for her in random shops and purely on my instincts during which my panic and worry level raised and I cursed myself more, I saw people surrounding an area. I walked towards them with my heart beating ten folds fearing the worse. I stopped a passing by man and asked, "What's happened there?"

"The police are here, they found somebody dead in a changing room", he said and hurried out.

I wanted to ask him whether it was male or female but he didn't waited for too long, 'What have I done?', I thought as I walked towards the scene with heavy feet. I started pushing people to get the look at the person as I felt more and guiltier for leaving Kate alone then I heard someone calling my name.

"Leon!", I turned to see who it was, "You said you'd be at the café", it was Kate and I was happy to see her. I walked over to her, "What… what happened? What this crowd all about?", she asked.

"You ok?", I asked, "why you didn't picked up my calls?"

"Yes I am perfectly fine and I didn't knew you called I didn't heard it ringing", she said taking out her cell phone, "Oh it's on silent mode but anyways what happened here", she asked again trying to look over my shoulders, keeping back her cell phone.

"Somebody got murdered", I told her taking some of her shopping bags and holding her hand firmly in mine, "Stay with me ok", and she just nodded.

"People back up, let us have a look", I heard a familiar voice and it was John, "Special Division", he said showing his ID.

"What are you two doing here", it was David who asked.

"We came here for shopping", I told him.

"Why didn't you call us about this", he asked.

"We didn't know, we just arrived", I told him feeling guilty thinking it could have been Kate.

The crowd gave us a way and we got into the said changing room where the body of man was. I looked at Kate she looked a bit terrified. I wasn't going to leave her not for second now, "We can stay here if you want", I said.

"I won't stop you, its… it's your job", she said loosening her grip on my hand.

"I won't leave you", I said not letting go.

"Leon you should have a look, it's serious", John said.

I looked at Kate and she nodded taking the shopping bags from me and placing them down. We walked inside the changing room and saw the brutally murdered man. Kate immediately buried her head in my shoulder not able to stand the view but I was used to it and I was sure that she would have also if she hadn't lost her memory. The man was definitely not murdered by any man; it was definitely a work of some creature probably a BOW.

"Leon take Kathleen home", David said concerned.

I without wasting any time did what he told me, "Let's go sweetie", I said and we walked back and she was bit shaken from seeing all this. I picked up the bag and bumped into Ada, Claire and Steve. I could make out the happiness on Claire's and Sherry's face to see Kate, seriousness on Steve's because of the incident and for some reason disgust on Ada's. I just gave them a nod and we exited out of the shop and mall.

"Sorry for letting you go alone", I said as we drove back to home, "Next time we'll shop together and every other time whether it be anything", she didn't said anything, "Kate", I called keeping my hand on hers when we stopped at a signal and she jumped in fear, "Relax everything would be ok", I said and regretted to pull her along with me that time, I rubbed the back of her hand, trying to comfort her.

"I am ok, I am ok just not what I am used to seeing but I am fine really", she said putting in a lot of effort on being cheery and I couldn't help but smile at her effort.

When we reached home I tried to keep her busy by asking her what she got but after a while she started asking me different types of questions, I was relieved when my phone ringed and she decided to fix us dinner, "Leon get to your study and switch on your notebook, need to discuss the incident at the mall."

"Got that", I said and moved towards the study, checking on Kate in the kitchen, she was busy chopping vegetable humming some random song, "I am in the study", I told her.

"Ok, I'll call you when dinner is ready", she said smiling cheerfully and I was glad that she was back to normal.

"Hey I am in", I said getting in to our video conference network and I saw everybody sitting around a table, Ada was there too.

"Leon, as you've already guessed that the man wasn't murdered by some human therefore I asked the President to especially transfer this case to us", David said.

"So where should we begin then?", Chris asked.

"May be from the forensic reports", Rebecca said.

"Go on Becky", David said.

"Well the cause of the death is the fatal blow through his chest", Rebecca said.

"So what does it suggest", Chris said scratching his head.

"First let me complete will you", Rebecca said, "The forensics also show that there are some scratch on his body mainly on the back and a bite mark on his shoulder…"

"That suggests he recently had sex", John said cutting.

"I was coming to that", Rebecca said.

"You mean it's true", I asked, "I mean isn't it one of his jokes."

"Well it was but… oh no my joking career is over I actually did something useful", John said going all melodramatic.

"But your annoying career isn't", Claire said and John went back to being happy go jolly.

"So the murder is done by a female BOW", Jill concluded.

"Uh… can't be that sure maybe he just barged in and tried to take advantage of someone or was with his girlfriend or had sex the previous night can't be sure", Rebecca said, "the signs of struggle are minimal."

"But why hit the man when he already got what he wanted", Chris said.

"Maybe out of anger or disgust for the man, I mean he did rape her", Jill said.

"But it seemed like it was mutual", John said, "Maybe someone killed him after he had found out that he was the one going out with his girlfriend or wife."

"The body where we found him was a woman's changing room, how did he get there is itself a mystery and you are talking about another man going there and killing him", Claire told them.

"So it's an ordinary murder case then", Barry finally spoke.

"No, no, no. We're missing the important thing here", David said, "Rebecca, tell them."

"The forensic reports… and before I begin please let me complete this time. Ok the forensic reports showed than he was stabbed with something wide and flat like a really wide sword thing, can't be sure about it since we didn't find any sort of weapon and he did that too in one blow and the weapon went all through the other side but what's more interesting is that he didn't died of it", she told us

"You're saying he lived after receiving that fatal blow", I and John chorused at once again cutting her in between.

"No he was already dead when the blow was delivered, the murderer seemed to stab just to cover up the real deal", she said.

"What?", Claire asked seriously.

"We found traces of both T-virus and G-virus in his blood and cells show mutations that occurs after Plaga or Uroboros infection and the infection itself is the cause of death, it was something like the body didn't accepted this many mutations at once and the man died", Rebecca said and I couldn't help but to find the one who did it and put a bullet through their head.

"So you are saying he died of something like… sort of overloading of virus in his body", John said trying to put the words as if it sounded decent enough to respect the dead.

"Exactly", Rebecca replied and we all sat in silence.

"So something is injecting viruses in normal humans", Jill asked.

"Can be possible I mean William Birkin tried to do the same", Claire said looking at Sherry who nodded.

"But how can a BOW roam in mall undetected, I mean we know how ugly they look", Chris drew out a point.

"Maybe it's a wolf in sheep's skin", David muttered thinking something.

"Yeah but a sheep would also be quiet catchy don't you think", John said stupidly shaking his head from side to side.

"That's a proverb you idiot", Claire snapped.

"It's her", Ada almost screamed, "It's her… I knew she was strange, I knew…"

* * *

A/N: Ok I know I am bad at leaving suspense but it can't hurt to try. And I know it looked in last story as if Claire and Steve were paired, I thought the same but I just couldn't digest that fact and turned to write a more fitting pair of Sherry and Steve, although they haven't been much mentioned in this story. Last but not the least **Please Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok this is a short chapter. Thanks all for reading and special thanks to Ladey Heartly who wanted this Update in 24 hours. I hope you are happy now. Without further ado Enjoy the Chapter!!

Disclaimer: I don't anything of Resident Evil, it still belongs to Capcom.

* * *

Chapter 5

"It's her", Ada almost screamed, "It's her… I knew she was strange, I knew…"

"Woah… calm down lady", Steve said.

"Leon, kill her now", Ada said to me.

"Kill who??", I asked puzzled.

"Its Kathleen", she barked, "It's her, she's the BOW, she was in the mall, she could be there in that dressing room, she must have killed the man. Kill her before she kills you too."

"For god sake; she wasn't positive for virus test", Claire said the frustration was obvious from her tone.

"But she is the only one who can be the suspect, she was gone for months that's enough for planting a virus seed and she is suffering from amnesia and…", Ada argued.

"You were missing for a week too, shouldn't we suspect you then", John snapped angrily.

"But she was with me during the whole time", I said.

"Not at the murder time she wasn't", Rebecca said, "From what I know. According my data she joined you right after four or five minutes from the actual time of murder."

"You're suggesting I am a BOW", Ada barked at Rebecca, "I took that virus test and it was negative."

"No I was just proving a point that Kate is as innocent as you", she said.

"Way to go Becky", Claire said proudly.

"But still Leon keep an eye on Kathleen, she is a possible suspect", David said.

"What!!?? But Becky just…", John tried to say.

"What we have here are facts, and we can't deny that she's a strong suspect present at the scene of crime at the time of murder; as Ada roughly suggested it might be some virus we don't know about", David said and John and Claire tried to say something, "NO arguments and dismiss for now."

'Kate it… it can't be her', I thought leaning back on my chair. Although I didn't wanted to believe it was her but something in the back of my head told me it was her. Well everything was pointing towards her maybe I'll ask her if she went to that shop, if she didn't then it's pretty cleared that she wasn't involved in this. And even if she went there it's unlikely that she went there at the time of murder.

"Leon!!", her sweet voice filled my silent study as she opened the door and I looked up at her, "Sorry for intruding but I called and you didn't answered so I had to get in."

"Ah… the room in soundproof", I told her.

"Dinner's ready", she said, "You coming?"

"Yeah, yeah I have just finished", I said rising from my chair. She smiled and exited through the door and I followed thinking, 'No, she's too much innocent to do something like that.'

"Do you want anything else", Kate asked serving me rice; she was sitting to my left.

"No", I replied and debated whether should I ask her or not, "Umm… Kate."

"Do you want something?", she asked looking at me.

"No, I was just thinking, did you visited that shop where the murder was held", I asked.

"Yes, actually it was the first shop I visited… wait are you thinking… ", she was saying.

"No, no, no you're getting all wrong", I said feeling very, very bad for asking that and then hearing that she was there at the time of murder.

"I know what you're thinking", she said and I got ready for the worse if she attacked me and my hand involuntary gripped my gun, "You were thinking what if I got killed instead of that man; oh Leon you are really sweet", she said keeping her hand on mine and smiled, "Don't worry I am fine now", and I was relieved that she didn't thought I was suspecting her to be the murderer plus she was so dumb to think that way and I wondered what would have happened if she didn't had amnesia and I had asked her the same question while we ate our dinner, maybe she had banged my head on the dining table. But still there was a possibility that she was the BOW and could kill me any moment. She had a dangerous and killing intent before amnesia and if she was a BOW now then she is even more dangerous.

***

I woke up all of sudden when I felt warm, I opened my eyes and saw that Kate had moved closer, "What??", I asked a bit frustrated, since she woke me up; it was already hard for me to sleep with all those nightmares and stuff and she was waking me up when I was supposed to have a good sleep.

"Why were you pretending to sleep when you weren't", she said a bit annoyed herself.

"I was sleeping and to remind you I am light sleeper", I told her and was about to turn my back at her cursing her under my breath when she stopped me.

"Good. So if you are awake now, it's better", she turned me to face her and took my hand and placed it on her waist and swung her arms over me moving really very close to me and I felt uncomfortable that I was feeling completely comfortable when she did that, "What!!?? You're my husband right?", she asked reading the expressions on my face.

"Yes", I replied.

"Then hold me tight", she said, holding me tight burying her head in my chest. I looked down at her, her eyes were tightly squeezed shut, "please", she almost breathed and I had no option and I held her tight in my arms keeping her close. I could feel her shiver and her heart was beating ten folds, it was most likely she had a nightmare, which was the only sane reason for her to seek comfort from me. Maybe she had a dream from her forgotten past or maybe she dreamt about the man whom she saw today at the mall, because I was a bit reluctant to let go off her and wanted to see the dead body.

'She didn't killed the man', a voice in the back of my head screamed and my gripped tightened around her. There was a birth of feeling of protectiveness and responsibility towards her. I wanted to protect her with all my strength, 'I won't let anything happen to you', I promised her mentally as she mumbled a thanks adjusting in my arms a bit. I closed my eyes and the old Kathleen came flooding in my mind and I couldn't help but wonder how she knew all this even after leaving Wesker's side for so long. I wondered what situations she's been through and what all she lost to get her hands on the info she gave us, 'Maybe her memories', my inner self answered, "I just hope you get back your memories soon."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to give your Reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Reading to all the reviews I am glad every one of us Hate Ada. So here is one more chapter having Ada in it, curse her more. The more you curse her, the earlier I'll Update the next chapter. Almost forgot thanks for reading and supporting_**. Highly thankful to Ladey Heartly and Jill Kennedy**_ for their valuable reviews thanks guys, now I am sure nobody loves Ada…. XD.

Disclaimer: Usual thing I don't own Resident Evil and any of characters, if I did then Ada wouldn't be there in first place. But I do own Kathleen(Kat/Kate) and the story.

* * *

Chapter 6

Two days later since the murder at mall, I haven't left the house and was by Kate's side all the time. Its 9:30 in the morning and she's watching a movie and I am sitting by her side doing nothing and my status I am bored.

"There's nothing on TV", she said literally throwing the remote.

'Uh oh this means…', I was just in the middle of thought when she said.

"Leon did I tell you about my first pet?", she asked and before I could answer a 'Yes', she began again, "No, ok it was a small dog, which ran away, no that was my third pet which ran away but my third pet was turtle and turtle can't run can they?...."

(After many hours later)

"… and she was like my aunt is wearing the same thing. It is a so funny show, we'll see it together next time", Kate said laughing, yes she was still going on with her tales, that it made me doubt that she lost any of her memories but she told me different things every time meaning she doesn't actually remember anything but she likes to talk that too a lot, it doesn't take a genius to tell me that she was making up stories to talk with me, "Oh look at the time it's almost 1:00 and I haven't prepared dinner yet."

"I don't feel like eating", I said and then slapped my head for saying that since it means…

"Ok then, oh I saw this movie trailer yesterday you have to take me to see that and I won't listen a no you have to…", Kate started babbling again.

(More hours later)

"… and then John said I had a husband and you walked through the door and I thought that you looked good but then who's this Chinese sort of looking woman and the rest you know", she paused, yes she paused anytime soon she would come out with something else, "Do you…", she began again.

"I don't want to know", I almost yelled and got up and walked away from her.

She followed me saying, "You know we could do with a change of color of this room, it looks gloomy. How about blue, no I hate blue umm… pink would be good but no it would be too girly what about…", she babbled about different colors as I tried to run away from this discussion.

"Please give me some peace for god's sake", I almost yelled it at her face since I was really annoyed and frustrated with her talks but then her expressions changed and she looked sad, "Wait I didn't meant that, give me some time and why don't you go make us a delicious dinner as always", I said trying to remain calm.

"Oh ok", she said getting up from the couch on which we were sitting. I lied down on the couch my head ached like hell from listening to her talks.

"Leon", Kate called again and I looked at her.

"Make whatever you like", I said.

"I already made dinner you silly", she said smiling from the dining table, "Come quick before it gets cold, c'mon."

"So soon?", I asked getting myself into sitting position.

"It took me 2 hours, do you wanna eat now?", she asked keeping her hands on hips annoyed at my question.

"Yes please", I said knowing that if I declined she would say something more, besides she was really good at cooking as far as she's compared to me. Looking after her in these past two days, I could say that yes she lost every bit of her memory because she really was unlike herself

***

"Leon what are you doing here?", Claire asked when I entered my office building.

"I came here to work", I told her.

"What about Kat", John asked joining her.

"She's the reason I am here", I told them.

"What!!?? Did something happen to her", they both asked in a chorus.

"No she's perfectly alright. Actually she was getting suspicious that why I don't go to office and stay at home all the time", I said, "So when I told David about it, he asked me to get to work regularly from morning 10:00 to evening 4:00 during that time I'll monitor her every move with satellite cameras, which Percy installed when I took her to movie last night", I said.

"Can I join?", John asked.

"Do as you like; I have no objection if David is fine with it", I said and we moved toward the monitoring room where all the arrangements were made for us.

"Hey Percy how's she doing", I asked and I took a seat by his side.

"Alright for now", he said, "She tidied your living room since you left and now she's in the bedroom", he said pointing at the screen and whole day we watched her tidy up the house, doing dishes, watching TV etc, etc. and before we knew it was lunch time.

"Hey how's it going guys, found something interesting?", Claire asked joining us for lunch.

"No, nothing she's just crying over a tragic movie", I said and me and John both broke out laughing.

"I don't know but I feel this is not good watching her every moment", she said.

"Yeah kinda boring", John said yawning.

"I didn't meant it that way, I mean if I were in her place and found out that I was being watched like this then I would really be embarrassed", Claire said munching on her burger.

"She's too dumb to find it out", I said.

"What do you mean?', John asked and he seemed a bit offended at the thought of me calling Kate dumb.

"You should have listened her talk, she's… she's like Ashley, no she IS Ashley. No, no, no wait she's worse than Ashley I mean Ashley needs a topic to speak on but she don't need it she can go on and on, on anything and believe me her ability to switch from one topic to another is incredible", I told them and annoyance in my tone was very much noticeable.

"Oh so she talks a lot", John said.

"A lot than a lot", I said and took sip from my cola.

"But still I don't feel right", Claire said looking up at the monitor which showed Kate spilling juice on herself since she forgot to put the lid on the jar of juicer.

"She's stupid", Percy said.

"Shut up Perce she's a really very nice person and does not deserve at all being surveillance by a couple of idiotic men", Claire said getting up and walking out of the door.

"C'mon Red it's not like we're watching her take shower or anything", I yelled after her and then took a sip again.

"Maybe we'll have that pleasure too", John said and I turned and saw Kate taking her clothes from the closet with a towel on her shoulder.

"You have cameras in my bathroom", I said shocked to hell.

"Well David did say every room", Percy said goggling at the screen.

Kate walked towards the bathroom and placed her clothes on the hanger and turned on the tap to fill the bath tub, "Man this is great", John said and I realized for the time that they were here.

"Yeah it is definitely", I turned around and saw that a paper boy was also their holding coffee for us and he set it down since he began to shake as Kate moved to basin washing some of the juice of her dress. I glared at him threateningly and he moved out.

Kate looked at the tub which was almost full, she turned off the tap and pulled her hairpin out, "Man it's getting hot in here", Percy said.

'No, no they can't see her like this', I thought, "You can't see this", I said as Kate was about to unzip her dress.

"Why not?", each one of them said.

"Because you have a girlfriend and you are too young", I said getting up from my seat.

"I don't care; I am not missing this one it's a life time chance to see Kat naked and we broke up already", John said pulling his chair close to monitor.

"I am 20, that means I am not young", Percy said.

I looked at the monitor Kate had unzipped down half of her dress, "Some thing must turn this crap off", I muttered as I desperately pushed buttons to turn off the monitor, 'They can't do this, well at least not to Kate', I thought and looked at the monitor and Kate hurriedly zipped her dress up and I sighed in relief. I watched her hurry down the stairs.

"Shit man, I'll kill whosoever on the door", John said.

"And I'll thank him for saving my wife…", I accidentally blurted out.

"Your wife?", John said.

"I am her pretending husband", I said.

"But you don't have any sort of rights of husband, remember that", John said.

"Sshh… guys she's going into shower again", Percy said.

"Oh yeah sorry", John said as Kate got into shower after seeing whosoever was on door.

I don't know what took me over and I pulled out my Gun and aimed at it on monitor and shot and the screen and it went blank, "That should keep that bath a private bath", I said smugly as John and Percy cursed me. I walked to Percy and hoisted him up by collar, "Did you saw her in the morning too?", I asked.

"I just missed her, when I started monitoring she was already out and was fully dressed", he stuttered.

"Good, now I only have to speak with David", I said as I walked out.

***

"You want surveillance cameras off your house?", David said.

"Yes, well you see uh… if it were a male we were spying on its ok but Kate is a woman and you know just to keep hot stuff under the covers and plus I want a bit of privacy. Instead I'll ask her to carry a tracer and I know she would agree to it", I said explaining all the matter.

"Oh yes, yes I never thought about it; we'll get the cameras off right away but as before you have to cause a distraction", David said.

"No problem", I said moving out of his office.

"So you want her all for yourself", John asked.

"Maybe", I said joking.

"You said you loved me", I turned around and saw Ada.

"Yes, yes I do love you; we were just joking. It was just that they fitted cameras in my bathroom and these perverts were about to see Kathleen naked", I told her.

"You do care about her", Ada said raising a brow.

"Yes, he does after all he's her husband", John said stifling a laugh.

"I am not her husband", I said, "Look Ada it's my job and as David said you can protect yourself but she can't and if something happens to her then I would feel responsible for it and you don't want that do you? And besides we'll be meeting in office hours won't we and there's too much time together."

"But stay away from that bitch you get me; she's a BOW and she may kill you", she said concerned.

"Well believe me she's as harmless as you are", I said and pecked her on lips and we parted ways, as I headed towards home.

***

"But didn't we get to movies yesterday night too, maybe we should do something different", Kate said and we stood outside the theater hall.

"I've already got the tickets, believe me this would be fun", I said dragging her to our seats and the lights went off.

"Leon, I… I am not feeling right and I hate, hate and hate horror movies", Kate said getting a bit restless.

"Why didn't you tell me before", I asked.

"I thought you knew you being my husband you should know that", she said her voice was wavering a bit.

"Ok we'll… ", I was about to get up and leave when Ada grabbed and pulled me down; yep she was here too. We decided while Kate is busy watching film, maybe hold hands take advantage of being on the backmost corner seat and the dark hall.

"You're going nowhere, we're here to watch movie and we'll watch it", Ada said furiously.

"But Kate's… ", I tried.

"Why do you care?", Ada said, "You have me here", she placed my hand on her bare legs, "C'mon show me what you can do", she purred in my ear.

"Leon I… I am leaving", Kate said and got up but the person sitting by her side didn't let her through and she sat back scared. When all this was happening I didn't knew what I had to do, I really was two timing them, "Guess I have no option but to watch the movie", Kate said and maybe I looked overly concerned or something that's why she said, "Oh don't worry I am not scared with these movies I just find them gross and nauseating", she said smiling, "Also you seem so excited about the movie, I can't let you spoil the fun. Don't worry, I am perfectly fine."

The movie began to play on the screen and Ada sort of pulled my hand to get my attention and I turned to her, "You're here on a date with me not to babysit her", she said rubbing the back of my hand. And I got distracted and started to enjoy her company as we played with each other without making too much noise since Kate was sitting by side and if had the slightest idea that her fake husband is cheating on her I don't know how exactly she would have taken it. But little while along with Ada I totally forgot about her being by my side as if I came with Ada and she's all by herself.

About one and half hour so in the movie Kate grabbed my hand and it was all it needed me to remind of her. Her hand was so warm as compared to Ada's cold one and then she began tapping my hand as if trying to get my attention and I finally looked at her. She pointed to her legs and I saw a hand on her bare legs too and I looked angrily at the man sitting by her side was behaving as he didn't know anything. I slapped his hand off her legs and the man looked at Kate thinking that maybe she had done that but she pointed at me and without thinking I punched him in face and his shriek filled the theater and everyone looked back at us.

"We're leaving", I said pulling Kate up by her hand dragging her with me.

"You shouldn't have done that", Kate said once we were out of the hall.

"Yeah right because you should already have done that", I said angrily and why was I getting angry she's not my wife hell she's not even my girlfriend. She's just somebody I know.

"I already did that you know and also asked him to keep hands to him but he wouldn't listen and then I had to disturb you", she said.

"If that was the case then you should have disturbed me really, really early", I said and again took hold of her hand and dragged her outside, "Where do you wanna go next?", I asked as we got out on the road.

"Home, I guess; we have to have dinner right and you so suddenly made a plan of going out I wasn't able to fix anything", she replied.

"Would you like to have dinner outside then?", I asked.

"NO", she almost screamed.

"What!!?? Why!!??", I asked astonished, I was not used to hearing No(s) from a girl. Well not when I ask them out on a date, 'I am asking her on a date!!', I thought surprised.

"We can't go out dinning wearing something like this", she said, "Ok if you consider the situation my clothes are fine but look at you… you… you… look like… I am at lost of words", I look bad, she's saying I look bad; dumb people don't lie, I look bad, "Not that you look bad but what you're wearing is not appropriate."

And before I could say anything my phone started ringing and I stopped my car just to delay our arrival. I took out the phone and it flashed Ada's number, 'Shit!! I totally forgot about her', I cursed myself, "Hello?", I answered getting out of the car making an excuse to Kate that I wasn't able to hear because of disturbance.

"You… left me alone just because of her, I am going to kill her", Ada barked in the phone.

"Relax honey, she's just… ", I tried to say.

"She's what??? HUH? Leon honey don't you get it she's the BOW we're looking for, she's the one believe me I saw", Ada said.

"What are you saying? You said you didn't know anything about her", I said a bit shocked that she hid so big much of a fact from us.

"Well I lied ok, I thought she wouldn't be able to handle any of those experimentations and would just die and go to hell", Ada said her voice was full of frustration.

"We… we've to report this to others", I said running a hand through my hair.

"Whom are you gonna tell those stupid bastards at work, they won't even believe you and laugh at you like you are some fool", she said and I didn't believed she spoke such harsh words about my friends, I knew they laughed at me but they never meant to hurt me or anything; it was just a friendly teasing and making fun of each other. And I laughed at them more than they laughed at me, of course John was an exception but I didn't know how to stand the insults of my friends.

"I don't know but we have to report this to others; get to the office building immediately and I'll get everybody and come after I drop Kate home", I told her and pressed on the fact that she had to come and that I won't take a no for an answer.

I called John the next, "Hey boy how's the movie?", he asked.

"Haven't got time for that; have you and Percy done with getting the cameras off my place?', I asked.

"Yep we're on the last one", he replied.

"Good… I need you to do it as fast as you can and then get together with everybody at the office building. I have important and serious info about this whole deal", I said.

"Really that's great, I'll get everybody", he said and disconnected.

I sighed out of what I don't know but I was stressed alright. I opened the car door and got back inside and Kate gave me an inquisitive look but I decided to remain quiet, "What happened? You look so serious", she asked.

"Nothing, you should worry yourself with", I replied, "And please don't ask stupid questions because I am really fed up of answering them", I almost screamed in anger as she was about to say something. We drove back in complete silence in which Kate kept looking out of her car window and I kept looking at her. It was hard to believe that someone like her was a bio-weapon.

"You go inside; I have to get to work", I said pulling the car to stop in front of our house and Kate got out without saying a word and I was about to drive when she asked, "Leon! Will you be having dinner tonight?", she asked.

"I don't know, maybe or maybe not", I said a bit rudely.

"Ok I'll be waiting for you for dinner", she said sweetly and I just drove away.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys now hate Ada more and enjoyed this chapter a bit. The next chapter is ready, I just wanted to create a bit of suspense so I just thought to upload it later; feel free to review and if you do then I am highly thankful to you.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So this is the next chapter thanks for reading it and my _**hearty thanks to Ladey Heartly and Jill Kennedy**_ for their wonderful reviews. I have proof read this in really a hurry so forgive me if there are any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters featured in this story.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Why are we gathered here for?", Chris asked a bit annoyed.

"I have some important info on the case we're dealing with concerning Kathleen", I said.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow, I mean we were having a party", Carlos said.

"You party every single day", I said.

"What did you say?", he flared a bit.

"I wasn't lying", I said, I was on the cloud 9 of frustration.

"Well I am not the two timer", he said.

"I am not two timing, I was told to take care of Kathleen and Ada is my official girlfriend", my voice raised a bit. And our argument heated up as we kept passing each other comments.

"Quiet you two, bickering like kids", David yelled when it got out of control, "Leon what you wanted us to know?"

"Ada has something important to tell about Kathleen and… well Ada tell them", I said being tired from being in all this crap.

Everybody looked at her and she began with a sigh, "Well Kathleen is the Bio-weapon we're looking for", she said and looked at everybody, "it's because I witnessed her being experimented on, I thought she would not be able to take it but unfortunately the experiments only rendered her without any memories. I don't know what experiments were done at her but as far as I know; the researchers work on their subjects until they die or they get what they want. If she's not dead then she's probably carrying a virus", she completed.

"How can you be so sure", Rebecca said, "She is negative for any kind of mutations and virus infections."

"How am I supposed to know I am not the scientist", she replied.

"If she was being experimented and tortured why didn't you saved her?", Claire asked and I could tell she was angry at Ada for being so much inconsiderate.

"And risk my life just because of that smart ass bitch", Ada said smugly, "She's the one person I hate most. She's the only one for whom I won't risk my life."

"Just because she beat you in everything", John said, "You're pathetic, c'mon Red she's lying; if she came out of their lair unharmed Kat can too, I am sure of it", he totally denied her and got up and walked out of the room; Claire followed.

"Do you have any proof?", David asked.

"Why should I prove myself", Ada said, "What I am saying is the truth, you'll know eventually, when she kills you."

"Ok, everyone this meet is getting a bit heated up; it's better to just leave matter as they are now. Since Ada don't have any proof we can't say if Kathleen is a BOW or not", just when he was saying all this his phone rang and he received it and his expression turned grave, "They have got another victim, let's go and investigate", he said once he was done.

***

Call it a coincidence or whatever, the accident just happens to occur at the same cinema hall where I took Kate for the movie and it must really be funny to note that it was the same man who was abusing Kate lying dead at my feet, "It's the same case as before", Rebecca said, "The one who killed him was the one who killed the man at mall."

"Her name is Kathleen", Ada said crossing her arms and smiling victoriously.

"How can you be sure", Rebecca asked.

"It's the one who tried to tease her but I punched him in the face and we got out", I answered instead of Ada, this all was too much for me. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know what took over me I hurried to my car and drove towards home at top speed.

I opened the car door and banged it closed and almost ran towards home, I kicked open the door and Kate came rushing from the kitchen at the sound of door, "Where were you?", I asked trying to keep calm.

"In the kitchen", she replied.

"What's that blood doing our your clothes?", I asked noticing that there were stains of blood on her clothes.

"I… I cut my finger", she said showing me her bandaged index finger.

I moved forward and grabbed her by shoulder, "Don't you lie to me", I yelled at her, "Why you killed those men, what are you thinking? What do you want?"

"I… I don't know what are you saying?", she said stuttering.

"Don't give me this crap; I know you know everything, remember everything. Don't you remember meeting me in that facility, fighting with me, that you are multitalented sick woman", I yelled and tears were burning in my eyes but they were already running down Kate's face.

"No, no, no I don't remember anything", she screamed shaking me off her, "All I know is you're my husband and…"

"I am not your husband", I yelled cutting her in between, "How can I marry someone like you, who kills people just for their gain."

"I didn't kill anybody", she screamed, "I didn't kill anybody. I didn't kill… I didn't… I didn't…", she collapsed to the ground repeating those words finally becoming unconscious. I stared at her limp body for a moment collapsing to my knees myself.

"Leon!! Leon!! Are you ok? What did she do to you?", Ada came running from behind followed by others, she kept hugging me and asking me if I was alright.

"Oh my god, Kate, Kate", Claire ran to her and tried to shake her to consciousness.

"What did you do to her?", John asked me angrily as he tried to help Claire to wake Kate up.

"There is no time for that take her to hospital quick", Rebecca said and John at once carried her in his arms and got her into the nearest hospital.

***

"Is she Okay?', Claire asked Rebecca once she was out of Kate's room.

"Her condition is critical and she might slip into coma again", Rebecca said to her and then moved towards me, "Do you know what that means, that means she's gonna die for sure Leon. Congratulations you got your wish. I told you not to stress her out too much, I just asked you to keep her happy; you know the reason why I asked David to give her responsibility to you, it was because I thought you were a calm and level headed person, I never imagined you to act so recklessly. If that girl dies tonight then it's all your and your foul mouthed girlfriend's fault", she lectured me angrily and I have never seen her this angry, heck I have never seen her angry, guess I did something really bad, she glared at me for a bit and then moved back to Claire.

"Don't worry honey, you didn't do anything bad. They will thank you when they'll find out the truth", Ada said hugging me.

"Can I see her", I don't know what made me but I said it, maybe down with the guilt.

"You want to choke her to death", John said gritting his teeth, tapping his one foot against the floor furiously, "Don't worry Kid, if she gets out safely I'll take her to my home and you could work on your relationship with Ada."

"Why is everybody blaming this on me I didn't do anything", I yelled out loud pushing away Ada who was still holding me, her act of comforting me was making me more and more frustrated.

"You yelled at her Kennedy, I heard, I saw how you mistreated her; how… how you blamed her for murdering two men when she didn't do it and all because she said it", Claire yelled.

"Shut up Claire just because you hate Ada you don't have to blame everything on her", I shouted at her and just then somebody punched me, punched me hard and I knew it was John, the only one with a strong hand as Chris Redfield was his.

"If you are not sorry for what you did then you better leave", John said, "Don't make it worse."

I decided to leave, I wanted to stay and hear from them maybe apologize to them, they were my best friends the one whom I laughed with and at, the one who made me forget that I was ever involved with Raccoon City. Joking, making fun, being carefree and positive this was the life for them. Bringing a smile to other's face made them happy, putting someone in trouble make them laugh but seeing someone in trouble made them sad. These were… no are my friends then why am I quarrelling with them just because I am siding with Ada, just so she wouldn't feel betrayed but didn't she betrayed me many times, why can't I betray her once, just this once to be with Kathleen.

"Leon!!", someone called, I turned around and saw John.

"You wanted us to leave right", Ada said.

"I still want you to leave", he said to her.

"Look Leon buddy, we know you're not like this…", he began.

"Why don't you just skip to the business", Ada said.

"Look Leon I am sorry, we are sorry… ", John apologized collectively for each one of them.

"Now you're talking", Ada again interrupted in between.

"Look I am not asking this for myself, if you have any of humanity left in you please come with me Kate needs you, Becky said she's continuously calling your name and if you please… ", John said and broke into tears and maybe this was the first time I am seeing him cry, I have seen him happy, seen him sad, seen him angry but I never had seen him crying.

"Oh it's so pathetic but… ", Ada began.

"Yes I'll go", I said cutting her this time and hurried back with John with Ada yelling something behind us.

"Oh Leon I knew you'd come", Claire said hugging me and she got up by Kate's side so I could sit by her.

"Leon", Kate mumbled in her unconsciousness.

"I am here", I whispered to her holding her hand, my eyes burning to cry.

"Don't leave me", she said opening her eyes briefly to look at me.

"I won't leave you, ever", I said kissing her hand and she smiled and I felt everybody in the room smile including me. Why it was like that I was the one, who hurt her and yet I was the one feeling this pain which disappeared after seeing her smile. Will she be able to heal everything with this smile, I think she can because I could do just about anything to see her smile like this, "I am sorry, Kate", I said kissing her hand again but she didn't replied and Rebecca told me that she has already drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to review and give me your views about the plot, story and characters.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: From reviews I think I managed to keep everybody hating Ada more. This chapter is a bit lengthy one but I couldn't help since I wasn't able to cut it short, I seriously hope you like and enjoy every bit of it. And before everybody move to story I would like to thank them for reading it. **Special thanks to Ladey Heartly, I hope you get well soon and I'll upload two chapters just for that and to Jill Kennedy. You two are great and I am waiting for your story's update.**

Disclaimer: I still don't own any thing of Resident Evil.

* * *

Chapter 8

"I am going", I yelled as I was stepping out to get to work.

"Leon, wait", came in Kate voice. It had been a week since the last murder and six days since she is out of the hospital. Apparently she forgot what happened between me and her that night, Rebecca said brain sometimes erases stressful memories just to survive and that's what happened in her case. And she's back to being her cheery and stupid self, "Give me your wallet", she said stretching her hand.

"Why?", I said not making a move to give her my wallet.

"I said give me your wallet", she said reaching to my back pocket pulling it out by herself, "Thank you!!", she said smiling and took all the money except a 100$ bill, "Here", she handed me back the wallet.

"Hey!! Hey!! Hey, what are you going to do with all that much money and how am I suppose to go around in only a 100$", I said.

"I had to pay the phone bill, electricity bill, newspaper bill, have to go grocery shopping, household shopping and I might as well buy something for myself", she said smiling happily like a cat.

"You're going to do that all by yourself", I asked doubtfully.

"No, your second wife will help me in it", she said rolling her eyes.

"I mean, why not I get back early and we could go shopping together", I suggested. Actually according to my new orders and also because of the latest detecting equipment if she moved out on her own then a siren will go off at my work, it'd would also go off if somebody tried to intrude in the house and in past six days she had done that at least a thousand times that we were thinking to take this thing off.

"Oh ok, I'll need somebody to carry shopping bags", she said cheerfully.

"Good I'll be here at about 12:30, what say", I asked.

"Perfect", she said.

"Ok then, I am leaving", I said.

"Bye take care and don't be late", she said.

"Yeah you too and don't leave the house without me", I said, because if I had to hear that deafening siren one more time than I don't know what I might do.

What happened to Ada? Well she fought with me and we're not talking, more correctly she's not talking to me and if at all she talks she always tries to convince me that Kate is a BOW and if you ask me I am still confused. All the clues pointed towards her but it was too hard to believe the girl who is scared of little things like dark, mouse, cockroach and all sort sorts of bugs is a bio-weapon. Since we didn't have any proof, so we or more of I decided to give her time till she shows her true face as a bio-weapon or regains her memory.

***

"I am back", I yelled when I got back.

"I am in the bedroom", Kate yelled but I barely heard her, although when she started babbling she was worse than Ashley but at least her pitch was not as irritating as Ashley's. One could hear her talk all day long but she didn't talk, she babbled.

"What are you doing in there? You should be ready by now", I said pushing open the bedroom door.

"I was getting dressed", she said and I froze at spot closing my eyes, "and you just came in right moment. So which one is nice left one or right one? Leon are you listening?', she asked and I could only hear her, "Why are you closing your eyes, if you can't see, how will you pick them and if you don't pick them up how would I wear it?"

'Wear it??', I thought and opened one of my eyes and found her standing in front of me holding two dresses, "You were talking about dresses?", I asked more of blurted out.

"Yes of course what did you thought?", she replied.

"I thought… you were talking…", I tried to say going all red and she started laughing throwing her dresses on the bed and rolling on the bed, "You said you were dressing up…", I said moving up to her but she only laughed and I was feeling a bit embarrassed and wanted her to stop, "Kate stop laughing", I said and grabbed her by shoulder climbing on top of her and she tried to stifle her laughs but once I was too close I noticed her dark blue eyes, same as before holding me prisoner, keeping me mesmerized.

"So do you wanna tell me which one you like", she said swinging her arms around my neck and then withdrew one of her hands and pulled a string which loosened her dress a bit, she bit her lower lip and slightly pushed her dress down a bit giving me a tempting look at her chest region. She raised herself on her elbows moving closer to my ear. Her breath was so heavy and her perfume was so provocative, "Which one?", she whispered. I tried to close my mind to the dirty thoughts that came flooding in my mind; just then somebody rang the doorbell.

"I'll see who it is, you get dress up", I said getting off her and walking outside the room. Shaking my head off the events which just happened but view of Kate pushing down her dress to reveal her chest wasn't ready to leave my mind just yet. There was a letter for me which I decided to go through later. As my mind was wandering you know where, 'This is not easy, especially when you are attracted this much', I thought as I closed my eyes and waited for Kate to come down.

I opened my eyes just when I felt Kate's warm hand on my forehead, "Are you having a fever?", she asked concerned.

"No, I was just relaxing", I told her, rubbing my eyes a bit. I looked at her and couldn't take my eyes off her; she was wearing a white short dress which was little above her knee, and little too down from above giving a tempting look at her chest, 'Did she wear that on purpose', I thought.

"So shall we go then?", she asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure", I said getting up, leading her out.

***

After grocery shopping and household shopping, Kate decided to get her some things, well actually not something in particular just doing window shopping here and there but she would always look at me if she wanted to buy something and I couldn't help but nod since she seemed really happy which for some reason made me happy and I could do just anything to see her smile all day.

"Leon I want that", Kate said pointing through a window of a pet store to what seemed to be a snake.

"No, no, no you can't have snakes", I said.

"Snakes??? Leon I hate snakes, I am terribly afraid of them, "I am talking about that sweet little kitty over there."

"No you can't have that too", I said crossing my arms as if disagreeing with my five-year-old.

"Why? Are you allergic to cats?", she asked.

"No, I am not…", I was saying.

"Then I am going to have one", she said stubbornly and walked inside the store.

I followed her inside and saw her asking the store owner to get her a cat, "Kate you can't have one", I said.

"Why? You're not allergic to cats plus I promise I'll take good care of it", she said.

"That's not the point…", I began as the store owner got Kate a snowball kitten.

"Oh c'mon just one please", she said taking the cat in her arms.

'How many was she planning to take home previously', I thought, "I said no Kate", I told her.

"Just look at her, isn't she cute", she said holding the cat in front of my face and then hugging it softly, "Please."

"Oh ok", I said giving up and minutes later we were back on the street with a snowball cat in Kate arms sleeping soundly.

"So you are out with her on a date", I turned back and saw Ada, she looked very angry.

"We were out for a grocery and household shopping", Kate said a bit timidly as if scared of Ada.

"So you are having cat for dinner, you monster", she said spotting the cat.

"Ada", I said warningly and the cat woke up from its nap and scowled at Ada and then tried to roll itself into the small ball of fur in Kate's arms.

"So siding her are you, don't go developing feelings for a monster honey", Ada said to me.

"Stop calling her that", I said anger bubbling inside of me but I tried to calm myself down, "Look we'll talk about this later, I promise; don't… don't get this wrong", I said feeling a bit tired of all this perfect husband act and my personal life was somewhere suffering, "Let's go Kate, I am tired", Kate didn't said anything and followed.

***

"What're you two doing here?", Francheska asked.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am but we have something important to tell to Mr. Wesker", Frank said.

"What is it?", she barked, "He is busy at this time."

"We have a good news and a bad news", Tiera told her.

"A bad news… hmm… might be interesting", Francheska said taking out her phone and dialing her Wesker's number, "The duo have got us bad news", she said and then put the phone on loudspeaker mode, "Tell him."

"Subject's got a rival and it would be hard to get through this time", Frank told them.

"WHAT!!??? Then what you two are doing here, get her, kill her now. Kill her, she could prove dangerous for us", Wesker yelled on the phone, "She can't have a rival."

"But sir… it's the second one", Frank said.

"You found her!!! So this was the good news", Francheska said.

"Yes ma'am but it would be difficult to get her here, she knows everything about the subject plus I have a feeling she knows about us too", Tiera informed their masters.

"Get both of them here, it wouldn't be a problem for you two", the man said.

"We can't it would be very difficult, it's already hard to keep them out of the hands of other companies plus that Agent or some other is always by them", Frank said.

"Is that so, this is really getting interesting", Wesker said, "Both are eternal rivals and are high class superiority subjects."

"Isn't that the reason you chose those two in the first place", Francheska said.

"You're so right but when one of them is a pawn and other is against it is difficult but well we never able to get which one is superior we'll find out soon plus let's sit back and enjoy the movie and let's see who wins this time", the man said.

"She's gonna infect someone soon if she's not given what she wants", Francheska said going through the papers.

"Frank and Tiera will kill them like before", the man said and try to get those two without getting noticed too much, "Back to your job then", and the said two left the room.

"Wesker, what if she knew that we're behind this", Francheska asked.

"She probably does", he replied.

"What if she comes out with it", she said again.

"Maybe she already did but well they can't just go on taking actions just because she says so, can they?? Plus she knows we like to play", Wesker said, "She might as well play this game and win."

"Shouldn't we kill her then", Francheska said.

"If we do that she might actually win", he replied.

"Meaning?", she asked again.

"Meaning others would know which one is the real deal", Wesker said, "Let's play this game for a little while and see who is winning."

***

"David", John called before getting in his cabin with Claire.

"So did you find anything about Ada then?", David asked.

"Uh… nothing", he said taking a seat by himself.

"What was that 'Uh…'?", David asked.

"Well its boring stalking her everywhere", John said, "Right Claire."

"But there is something suspicious about her", Claire said.

"Yeah plus what's the point of following her when she ditches us every time we follow her", John said.

"She's a spy of course she can do that but keep an eye on her at least till the time we know who's killing those people and the killer killed once again", David said giving a file to them, it just happened after I called you. Leon was busy having lunch with Kate in a restaurant near the site of murder."

"How much near exactly?", Claire asked.

"Very, very much near and he reported Kate wasn't with him at the time of murder, she said she was going to restroom and he wasn't able to follow her there, she was again a major suspect", David said.

"David, do you really believe that she's the major suspect; I mean maybe someone is trying to take the advantage that she was absent for a long time", Claire said.

"Yeah, I personally believe she has no hand in it", John said too.

"We don't know maybe, she murders and then forgets what happened as if the BOW and her conscious mind are two different faces of her personality, I mean you have to admit that she isn't like she's used to be before", David said making a point.

"Look as long as you don't have a hundred percent proof, don't blame her", John said.

"Yeah John I know and I am not blaming her", David said.

"Well who's on the job of following Ada now?", Claire asked.

"I asked President for his assistance and he sent two agents for her since you two would be going to checking this place, it seems that there is purchasing of t-virus from the black-market", David said giving them briefing file.

"John do you think, we should call Leon just in case", Claire asked as they set out to the said place where the deal was to be held.

"I think he's wise enough not to do that again", John said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah I think so too. You know even though he loves Ada but something tells me that he has a certain liking to Kathleen", Claire said.

"Who wouldn't have, I mean she's hot, sexy and cooks good food", John said.

"And is also good and considerate and I prefer these qualities over the ones you've mentioned", Claire said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever Red, I know he likes her. During our last big mission he was almost in love with her and can't bear being away from her, do you remember the time when we found him drunk that night; I think he must have said or done something that had hurt Kathleen and he was just regretting all that but I don't know what happened to him now", John said.

"Why didn't you tell me this before", Claire said.

"I thought Leon would have told you, since you're his emotional support and nobody understands him better than you", John said finally looking at her.

"No he didn't said a word about it; I thought he was concerned for her just because you know his nature he's concerned about everybody and ends up being a hero and then regrets it later", Claire said.

"Oh no, no, no he's in love. He just have to realize it plus it's not easy to forget your first love", John said.

"So you're saying he's having trouble choosing between Ada and Kathleen", Claire said.

"NO he already has chosen Ada but he's having trouble choosing between happiness and love", John said.

"Now what does that means?", Claire asked.

"I don't know", John said shrugging leaving the steering wheel in the process and Claire scolded him for that, "Sorry, I just read it in some Jill's crappy novels", and they both started laughing.

***

I stared at the clear dark sky thinking about what happened in restaurant, 'I shouldn't have left Kate for a moment or should have made her stay just for time just so I could be sure that she's not the one killing people', I thought sighing. I really wanted to believe that Kate wasn't doing all this but the more I got assured of it, something's bound to happen which would drag me from where I had started and Ada yelling and crying every time when this occurred wasn't helping either.

"Hey what are you doing out here, I was searching for you", I turned sideways and saw Kate taking the place by my side.

"Did something happen?", I asked.

"NO", she replied looking up at the sky too, "Why you ask?"

"Well you were looking for me", I said.

"Can't I just look for, I mean should I just want you by my side because I need you", she said looking, "Sometimes maybe I want you by my side because I want you, I mean I can't explain it more clearly than saying I want you by my side because I want to."

"You're not making any sense", I said confused.

"Leave it you won't get it; you're too dumb", she said.

'Like you're the one to talk", I thought.

"Do you love that woman?", Kate asked all of a sudden.

"Who?", I played dumb I knew she was talking about Ada.

"The woman we met on street today", she said and before I could say anything she spoke again, "You know you can tell if you love her, I mean she loves you too."

"What makes you think that?", I asked thinking what I said or done to make her feel this way.

"She seemed very much pissed off at me for some reason and when she's around you don't wanna be with me as if I am non-existing for you. The way you look at her I sometimes wonder if you looked at me the same way. Countless times I have seen love for her in your eyes. You think I don't know but I saw you two… having fun during that movie and you seemed happy with her… much more happy than you are with me", she said taking her cat on her lap and caressing it looking down at it so that her hair clouded her face, "I mean I don't remember anything about our past life it's easy to give you divorce right now."

"Look Kate; Ada and I had a history and we both are finding it hard to get out of it", I said and I knew it didn't sound convincing.

"You don't have to worry about me, I don't want anything and you don't have to worry also I'll leave this place find myself a job or something. You don't have to nice just because I am an amnesia patient. I don't know what happened and why it didn't work out between us but I don't want you to be suffering because of me. I don't know how it was between us before, was I good or bad or whatever but I promise I won't bother you once we get divorce and I'll be independent", she said not looking at me, her voice made my heart ache; she was literally radiating sadness I knew, I somehow knew it was hard for her to say all this, even if I tell her that she isn't my wife it was too late she was already in love with me to say something like that, she must be in love with me very badly.

"Listen Kate", I said grabbing hold of her shoulders making her look at me and she was crying, tears were streaming down her beautiful face and it showed she must have been in really great pain when she said this, "I love you ok. Ada is a past memory I can't get rid of", I said pulling her to my chest.

"But you still love her and she loves you too", she said crying on my chest.

"I love you too and I think you love me too, don't you", I said.

"But you'll be happy with her", she said and I couldn't say anything because she was right.

"It doesn't matter anymore and I don't wanna hear anything more about this", I said it to myself more than to her because all I wanted now her to stop crying.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Another fluffy Chapter for all those who love fluff; hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading the story till far. **I am extremely thankful to the Reviewers Ladey Heartly and Jill Kennedy for their glowing reviews.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. But I do own the plot and Kathleen (Kate/Kat).

* * *

Chapter 9

"What!! You're assigning me as Ashley's bodyguard again", I almost screamed out of astonishment, I thought until Kate gets her memory back I would be free from Ashley.

"Sorry but we haven't tell the President about our suspicions towards Kate and he said you're off slacking here and Ashley keeps ranting about getting you back, so its better if you stay with Ashley than you stay here", David said sighing.

"Hey but what if she needs me, gets attack or anything", I said.

"Don't worry John and Claire have agreed to look after her plus Ms. Wong will be joining you and plus Agent Miller will be there too", he told me.

"Are you trying to torture me or what", I almost screamed, "those three together will eat me alive. They'll fight over me all day long."

"That shows your popularity", John said entering the office, "Here's the report file you wanted David."

"Send Claire or John along with me", I said.

"No buddy we're happy with our most favorite person, Sherry would be joining us too and Steve also seemed interested in his rescuer; we'll party and you go to hell", Claire said walking in holding a file and setting it on David's desk.

"Hell is way better than where I am going", I said and John and Claire began laughing at me and started to walk out and was about to bump into Ada when they suddenly stopped laughing and then they looked at Ada and then turned together to look at me and then again started laughing and exited the room.

"Here is the report you wanted to be finished", Ada said giving a file to David and spared me a look and I smiled weakly and she smiled back and then I heard Claire's and John's laughter increase ten folds and then knew what happened when Angela stepped in the room and I slapped my forehead.

"David I am going", I said before she tries anything funny.

"Ok be at White house tomorrow 8:00 AM as before", he yelled as I exited out ignoring the flirty look on Miller's face.

"Shut up", I said to Claire and John as they blocked my way and stood grinning when I was to leave out.

"Hey you should be happy that Ada will be saving you from those two idiots", John said.

"Yeah only so that I could save them from each other", I said pushing the elevator button.

"How unlucky he's John Ada, Angela and Ashley at work and Kate at home", Claire said sighing sadly.

"Hey Kate is way better than those three of them, yes she talks a lot but since the time I joined work she never did that plus she never even bothers me when I am tired and always speaks, not yells or flirts or purrs", I said as the elevator finally arrived and we got in.

"So sad you'll be seeing her a little less from tomorrow", John said.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"Well since you've started working in the White House no doubt they'll call you before she get ups and will leave you after she's asleep. Not only that you won't be listening from her for the same reason", Claire said.

"It's not like that I would be back at 4:00 I confirmed it myself with Hunnigan", I said fearing the worse.

"Oh then it's ok but let me tell Hunnigan is bad at keeping her promises until they are paper written and signed by magistrate", John said and walked out as the elevator door flung open at the parking area.

***

When I got back I was totally in a bad mood and so much depressed of the fact that I wanted to punch someone in face. I removed my jacket and threw it hard on the floor since I was in a very violent mood and then there was soft mew and Kate came rushing from the Kitchen and looked around desperately searching for something and she spotted my jacket on the floor gave me an annoyed look and bent down and recovered her kitten from underneath it, "Leon scared you, didn't he?", she talked to the kitty hugging it softly, "You almost killed my Cookie", she said annoyed.

Yes Cookie is name of her cat, Why? Because simple she's sooo sweeeeet that's what Kate said when I asked her the same thing. Well it's better than chocolate, candy or sugar I guess, "I didn't see her", I said a bit grouchily as I sat down and switched on the TV.

"That's so bad, you should look around for her, she's still a baby", Kate said and moved in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, I didn't noticed", I said sarcastically.

"Stop being so mean to her", she yelled from the kitchen.

"It's not her, it's it", I said as she walked back with milk bottle.

"Huh……", she gasped and gave me a frowned look and then sat by my side and started feeding the cat with the help of bottle.

"Why are you feeding a cat with a bottle?", I asked.

"Because she's just 1 month old and haven't started drinking milk by herself from her bowl, I thought what was the problem and then I asked the shop owner and he said Cookie is very small to do that and I have to feed her like real baby", she replied.

"I knew it would be a trouble", I said.

"Don't listen to Leon, he's mean", Kate said closing cat's ears with her hand.

Just then the doorbell rang and I said, "Go see who it is."

"You go I am busy", she said.

"I am busy too", I argued.

"Then take Cookie and pat her to sleep", Kate said and kept the cat in my lap and I didn't have to do anything as it curled itself in a ball and slept and it made me smile.

"LEON!!", Somebody yelled right before Kate was about to open the door and I knew it was her.

'Trouble', I thought and hurried towards her side before anything worse happen, "Kate!!", I called before she opened the door, "It's the President's daughter and our marriage is secret to her and if she knew we're together she would get me off the job", I lied to her.

"So what should we do?", she said a bit concerned.

"You don't say anything until she asks you to ok and here take your Cat", I said giving her the cat and opened the door.

"Leon!!", Ashley squealed and hugged me hard the moment I opened the door.

"Nice to see you Ashley", I said backing away and I noticed a frowned look on Kate's face and maybe Ashley noticed it too.

"Who's she?", she asked.

"She's… uh……. She's my…… uh… housekeeper", I said and Kate frowned at me more.

"Oh ok, tell her to get me something to drink I am thirsty", Ashley said looking at her, "What's she holding?"

"It's my cat", I said.

"You have a cat?", Ashley asked excitedly.

"Yes I got some days before; I found and rescued it and brought her back home and she was feeding the cat, right Kate", I said and she nodded trying to keep her expressions neutral.

"Give me that cat", Ashley snatched the cat from her rudely which woke it up and it started mewing uncontrollably because Ashley was hugging it too hard, "Aww… it's so cute can you give me, please."

Kate gave me a look shaking her head in no, "NO and that's enough hugging", I said taking the poor cat from her giving it back to Kate, "Take her upstairs", I said to Kate, "and bring Madam a glass of juice or something."

Kate hurried up stairs and Ashley made herself comfortable on the couch, "So what brings you here?", I asked.

"Nothing much really, I noticed that you weren't around for about three weeks so I decided to visit you", she said.

"Don't you know I am coming back to work tomorrow?", I asked.

"Yes but then you would be with that slutty Miller and that spy of yours", she said making a face.

"Like you're the one to talk", I muttered.

"Did you say something?", she asked.

"NO, nothing", I replied.

"Well where is that maid", Ashley said looking at the stairs and just then Kate got down, "Hurry up you stupid witch", Ashley said to her.

"Ashley!! You shouldn't call people names", I scolded her plus Kate wasn't my maid nor was she my housekeeper.

"I am sorry, I was just settling Cookie", she said.

"Cookie?? That's a terrible name, from today onwards its name is Fluffers", Ashley said proudly.

"Let's just stick to Cookie, please", I said.

"Ok, as you say honey", Ashley said hugging me and I heard Kate's muffled curses.

"I'll just go and see if your juice is ready or not", I said slipping my arm out of her grip and hurried towards the kitchen, "Why don't you watch TV or something."

"I am so gonna poison her", I heard Kate say as she put some oranges in the juicer.

"Believe me I tried to do that myself but it just won't work on her", I joked standing just behind her back.

"And you… I'll cut you open with this knife", she said taking the most dangerous looking knife from the knife stand, "What do you mean by 'She's my housekeeper'", she mocked, "Do I look like a housekeeper."

"So what should I had said then", I said crossing my arms, "my sister or girlfriend."

"Hey I don't wanna be your sister and you can be my boyfriend and not my husband", she almost screamed, "This almost sounds familiar", she muttered and I knew where she had heard it, I said that to her, the time when we were running away from umbrella goons and had decided to disguise ourselves and slip into crowd.

"WHAT???!!!!!! She's… she's… your wife. This ugly hag is your wife", Ashley yelled from the kitchen door.

"Ashley control yourself", I warned.

"You can't have a wife", Ashley screamed and started making gurgling sounds.

"Well just listen...", I tried to say.

"Noooooo…..", Ashley yelled out louder and grabbed my collar, "You're doing this to make me jealous right", she said wildly shaking me.

"Yes, yes, YES!!", Kate yelled at top her lungs, "Mr. Kennedy and I were joking ma'am, here's your juice; I hope it's not bad", she held the tray in front of her.

Ashley looked at her and squinted her eyes and nose and finally let go off my collar and took the juice and drank from it, "its ok; not that bad", she said and took another sip.

'Snotty little brat', I thought shaking my head in disbelief. Then Kate held the tray in front of me and I took one of the glasses and said, "Why don't you go and tidy up the upper rooms."

"Ok", she said and walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

After that I spent an hour or so which definitely felt more with Ashley listening to her, since I had no option. I didn't wanted Ashley to spread that Kate is my wife, 'cause it was a lie and Ashley was an expert in spreading rumors. And it would be trouble for me if my official records got checked, 'cause it still said that I am single which I was but if the government decided to put an enquiry on me, there would be lot of explanation I had to give and Kate would know that I am not her husband and the last time I told her that she almost died.

"Ashley, can we talk tomorrow please", I almost pleaded her.

"Why?", she asked.

"Cause you should leave something for tomorrow", I said, "If you don't then I have to listen to Ada and Angela and you don't want that do you?"

"No absolutely not", she said standing up.

'Great it worked', I thought, "So why don't you go home and make a list what we could do together tomorrow", I said holding her hand and dragging her to the door.

"Ok", she said excited as I opened the door.

"Bye then", I said literally throwing her out of the house and slammed the door close at her face, 'It feels good, should do it often', I thought as I made my way to the bedroom.

"She's gone", I said to Kate getting.

"Great!! She's a pain in neck", she said and she sounded like before, I mean like she used to when she wasn't a patient of amnesia. I looked at her and she was on the bed reading some novel, the same novel which she was reading that day. I got close to her.

"Kat", I called a bit doubtfully, "Kathleen", I said and she looked at me over her book.

"Yes", she said looking confused.

"Where did you get this novel?", I asked.

"I got it from your study", she said, "And I was really surprised to see this in there, I mean I didn't knew you like love stories", she said innocently and then I remembered the day she stormed of angrily she left her novel in my car and I only noticed it after she went in coma and I took it and also tried to read it but it was too boring for me and at last I kept it in my study.

Then I heard a soft mew and looked sideways and saw that Cookie had just woken up, "Is she alright?", I asked and I sounded concerned for it.

"She was a bit terrified at first but I think she's ok", Kate said moving to take the cat in her lap.

"Great, I thought Ashley killed it… I mean her", I said, I don't know why but I suddenly felt uncomfortable referring a cat as it, so I decided to do what Kate does. I looked at the small fur ball she got up stretched its feet and then walked to my lap from Kate's and made herself comfortable and then again went to sleep.

"Aww… it likes mean Leon", Kate said.

"Shut up", I snapped her for teasing me, "Why does she sleeps so much?"

"It's because she's still a baby kitten and she can't do anything", Kate said, "She can only eat and sleep and nothing else."

I looked at Kate as she got back to reading and for some reason I felt like hugging her maybe because she was too much patient with Ashley around or maybe because she didn't said anything when Ashley called her an Ugly Hag. I mean maybe she did it because of me; because she loved me. I could never imagine how she would feel once the truth is revealed, "Uh… Kate", I said.

"Hmm…", she said looking up at me.

"Don't you remember something about the past?? Anything?", I asked a bit hesitantly.

She looked at me for bit, "Am I missing anything?", she asked, "I mean I don't know, I don't really remember what happened, it's all a blur well not even a blur its black. Its feels like I can't talk to myself and every day I feel I am missing something, you know like maybe I did this for you or maybe that. I don't know, I just don't know. All I know is that you're my husband", she said moving close keeping her head on my shoulder.

"Why are you sure about me being your husband??", I asked and my throat felt dry.

"I can't explain it but when I see you I feel happy, every night when you hug me to sleep I feel I am safe, when you leave me and go to work I am worried for you and I feel lonely and when you're with me I'd like to tell everything about me…", she was saying, "And eat my head", I said jokingly cutting in between, "Yes and eat your head", she continued smiling, "I don't know what this feeling is but I love being with you", she completed looking up at me.

"Me too", I said and pulled her in a hug and I felt her crying, "Are you crying?", I asked.

"No", she said sobbing shaking her head on my shoulder but I knew she was trying hard to hold her tears the cause of which I don't know, "So what do you want in dinner?", she asked pulling away.

"Anything you cook well you know", I said truthfully, she was an all rounder she can handle guns and she could handle a kitchen too.

***

"Leon will you go see who it is for once", Kate said angrily as somebody rang doorbell like mad, "I was doing the dishes and you won't let me do that peacefully", she said keeping her hands on the hips and I looked at her, "Go open the door Mr. Leon Scott Kennedy."

'Ok now she's really mad, what if she turns into a BOW and attacks me', I thought as I got up, "Ok, ok, but don't consider it as a favor', I said walking up to the door teasing her. I opened up the door and saw a badly bandaged man.

"Leon, I came to give you this", said and handed me the strap of my dog.

"But Shadow was with Henry? Who are you??", I asked.

"I am Henry, your dog he's a devil, look what he had done to me, he… he can't learn anything. He's too stubborn and hostile to learn anything", Henry said, "Take it back."

"But you said he learned many things", I said bending down to release Shadow from its leash.

"Oh yeah he learnt everything from biting to dragging people along with him; everything that he needs to keep up its hostile attitude", Henry said and I was about to say something, "Don't say anything keep it, I already told you I was bringing him and I won't take it back this time, do whatever you want", he bent forward and hissed, "Kill the little devil, I tried but he's smart", he said and walked away and his manner of walking was quiet funny manner as if his legs were chained to unequal heavy weights.

"You don't look hostile to me", I said bending down to Shadow stroking its head, in all actuality Shadow was hostile to everyone even my friends.

"Who is it Leon?", Kate asked and Shadow looked in the direction of voice and I was reminded that she and her cat was in big trouble but before I could get Shadow's leash back on he slipped and went inside, "Who is it?", she said and as she walked back to living room from the kitchen.

"My dog", I said rubbing the back of head.

"What a cute little puppy, come to mum", she said kneeling down opening her arms wide.

"No Kate, don't do…", I was saying when Shadow ran to her and I ran after him to stop him or else he would hurt her but incredibly he got close and licked her face and she giggled, "Hey that tickles, so what's your name?", and incredibly he backed away so she could look at his tag, "Shadow, Great!! I see you're not mean as your master let me give you a treat", she said standing up and beckoning it to follow her.

"How did you do that?", I asked as I watched shadow eating his dinner.

"Do what?", she asked.

"You know, Shadow is really hostile", I said, "He likes nobody especially my girlfriends and wife", I added the last word quickly before I gave away everything.

"Well he likes me, don't you boy", she said to Shadow and it barked in agreement and I felt a bit jealous because before he only responded like that to me, "Don't be jealous he's only a pup and wanted love and I gave him."

"He's not a pup", I said.

"Oh he certainly is", she said drying her hands on the kitchen towel, "He isn't more than one or one and a half years."

"Are you forgetting you have a cat", I reminded her.

"Well shadow will try to behave, won't you boy", she asked again and he barked again.

"What about your cat?", I said, I mean if Shadow barked then he would made an effort if the cat didn't then it would be fun.

"Well she's still a kitten and by the time she grows up she'd get use to it; got it", she said moving to me. Now go and let's sleep."

"Ok", I said getting up since I needed sleep because tomorrow would be a disastrous day.

"Don't spoil the furniture, however you can sleep on couch since its cold", she said and patted its forehead.

* * *

A/N: Ok my this story too has a dog named Shadow it's just because I love dogs and find it hard to think of good names for the characters also after writing a good long story, even if you change the character name you keep writing the old name, so forgive me for that and feel free to review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As I promised **Ladey Heartly, now Etherial Heiress** that I'll upload two chapters once she gets better, I hope you are happy and thanks a lot for your reviews, so I am uploading two chapters which can be considered lengthy I hope you guys enjoy it with her and if you find any mistakes than forgive me because I proofread it in a hurry. I am extremely everyone who reads this and I would be more thankful if you Review it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil or any of its characters just my story & OC Kathleen (Kate/Kat).

* * *

Chapter 10

"I am back", I yelled weakly that I doubted Kate would have heard it as I predicted, it was disastrous day since the three women kept quarrelling over me and Ashley had the most irritating and loudest voice. Angela was trying to seduce me as always but I really hated it well Ada was… what can I say about her she was being a bit mean and was acting like the two fighting over me and nobody can deny the fact that she likes to show her skin too.

"Hey you alright?", Kate asked concerned, "Go up and have a shower and watch out for Cookie, I think she's still sleeping on our bed', she said helping me take off my jacket and taking my attaché case from me. I just nodded and headed towards the bedroom, "Leon wait", she called and I turned and she hugged me. It felt warm, comforting, soothing, relieving and above all it felt nice. We held each other a couple of minutes in which she rubbed my back a bit and then pulled away and smiled warmly, "Thought you needed it", she said and walked away into the kitchen.

I stood there thinking how exactly she knew what I wanted and gave it to me in a single hug. She satisfied me with a single hug which I was sure no other woman could do even with a kiss. I got up and showered and went to sleep being careful about Kate's cat since she was definitely on our bed.

I woke up when I felt Kate's hand on my forehead and she looked concerned, "What happened?', I asked groggily.

"I was checking for fever", she said backing away, "Dinner's ready", she said avoiding something and then again for a moment it felt like it was Kat not Kate.

"Yeah let's go", I said and we had our dinner in silence at least Kate knew when to keep her mouth shut.

I walked to my study while she did her dishes and then my phone rang and ID flashed Ada's name. I picked up and answered, "Hey what's up?", a bit weakly for what reason I don't know.

"Leon, come at my place right now", she said hurriedly and sounded a bit scared about something.

"What's the matter, what's the situation?", I asked getting worried thinking that she was in danger.

"I'll tell you once you get here please I need you please", she almost begged, "Just hurry up."

"Ok, ok relax I'll be there in a few", I said and disconnected and hurried out of the study, "Kate I'll be back in a few."

"Where are you going?", she asked as I put my shoes on.

"Work calls", I replied.

"You are off duty now", she said concerned about something.

"But they can call me anytime", I said searching for my key.

"You're not going", she almost commanded.

"I have to", I said still searching.

"But you are not going", she said crossing her arms.

"Kate, don't be ridiculous where are my keys", I asked.

"I said you're not going", she repeated.

"You hid them right, give me the keys", I asked for the keys angrily.

"No, you're not going", she said it again.

"What??!! Why??", I shouted at her.

"Because I said so", she yelled back.

"I am going whether you like it or not", I said resuming to find the keys by myself.

"Don't go", she said not budging from her decision.

"Forget about the keys, I'll go by cab", I said and moved towards the door and just as I was about to open the door. Kate grabbed me from behind.

"Don't go please don't go. I beg you please don't go I'll do anything, anything just don't go please", she cried hugging me from behind holding me tight in her arms, "Please stay, please."

"I have to go", I said shaking her hands off as I hurried out of the house, leaving her crying behind.

***

"Hello?", I answered, as I got myself a cab, I have to reach to Ada's place, I was already late, first because of Kate and then because of the cab driver since he took so much time to get to the place I told him to, nobody could say that it took one hour to get me a cab, yes one hour; it seemed the phone lines to everywhere busy and it only had to happen when I so desperately wanted to be somewhere.

"It's John, there's been one more murder; where are you two. I mean you are with Kate right", he asked.

"No", I almost cursed, "I haven't seen her for past one hour or so."

"Shit!! Leon I thought at least this time we would be able to clear her name out of this but you have to ruin everything in the last moment", he said.

"Where are you?", I asked.

"Near Big Public Park, the one that's near the market", he replied.

"Is Ada there?", I asked.

"Yes apparently she was the one informing us about the murder, and she's again claiming it to be Kathleen; so hurry up before she gets over Claire and my nerve", he said a bit annoyed at Ada.

"Yeah I am coming", I said and told the driver to drive me there.

When I arrived there, they told me that the murder took place after I left home some 20 minutes later approximately. And I thought, 'was Ada trying to save me', maybe she had known that Kate would get violent again but it's still not proven that Kate was doing all this. But Kate seemed ok and she was stopping me from going out. Maybe she kills when I am not around or when I ignore her or when Ada and I try to get close. It was all so confusing the main reason was why she kills and if she only wants to kill us, she can do it at any time there don't have to be any specific time, does it.

I was thinking all this when among the crowd gathered there I saw a silhouette, a familiar figure, I saw Kate maybe. It was like flash, maybe she spotted me spotting her and she disappeared and I pushed the people to get there where I saw her, of course she was not there. I looked around and again spotted what I thought to be her, I ran after her. Just then my phone rang; I took it out whilst running as she started to run too. It was John calling, "Spotted her", I said running.

"Who?', he asked.

"Kate, she's here. I am following her get here quick, follow me by the tracer which we have in our PDA's", I said to him.

"Got it we're coming", John said and disconnected and I ran faster as I saw her turn a corner. I turned the same corner and she was nowhere.

"Damn", I cursed looking in every direction for her.

"Leon, where's she", John asked.

"Drive home fast, if she's not there then it's definitely her", I said getting in and John drove full speed towards my home and I almost banged open the door and we both got out our guns, "Kate", I yelled but no answer came and everything was completely dark, 'Damn!! Damn!! Damn!!!!', I thought I didn't wanted to end it this way.

"You look for her upstairs and I'll look for her in the lower levels", John said moving towards the kitchen.

"Ok", I said nodding as I climbed the stairs. I quietly turned the door knob to my bedroom and opened the door, it felt like a déjà vu when I entered in the room where Ashley was kept but unlike before nothing came flying at my face but instead I felt as if the floor disappeared underneath my feet as I fell face forwards really hard that all the air knocked out of me and I groaned in pain turning to see the attacker, "Shit!!", the woman cursed but I wasn't able to make out her face it was too much dark to see and then she hurried out of the house.

"Got her", I heard John's voice and then his yell as he tumbled down the stairs.

"Leon", Kate yelled from somewhere.

"Stay where you are honey and lock the room", I yelled back to her.

"Ok", she replied.

I stumbled out in the dark just to see the woman hurrying down the stairs jumping over John, who was groaning in pain, "Leon!! John!!", Claire suddenly appeared on the door maybe she followed, the woman skidded to a halt.

"Claire grab her", I yelled but the woman was faster than her and slid between her legs and out of the house and then both me and Claire ran after her but she disappeared in the dark, like dust.

"Where'd... she go?", Claire said looking around panting.

"I… don't know", I replied panting looking around too, "Let's get back."

"Yeah", Claire said and we both walked back catching our breaths, "Who was she?"

"Don't know, wasn't able to see her face", I told her, "Were you able to see her?"

"No wasn't expecting it and it all happened really fast", she replied as we got home.

"Are you alright?", I heard Kate's voice.

"I think I am", John groaned.

"Your head is bleeding, let me help you", she said as we opened the door, she was kneeling near John and he was holding his head, "Let me get you first aid", she tried to help him up but he was heavy for her.

"Let us take it from here, you go get first aid", I said to her smiling but she didn't smiled and headed straight upstairs as both me and Claire helped John to the couch and minutes later Kate came down with a first aid box in her hand and she smiled at Claire but totally ignored and I looked at Claire confused and she shrugged.

"So John did you saw her face?", I asked.

"No, the moment I grabbed her she pushed me down the stairs", John replied, "She punch hard man, it was like she was playing with us, she didn't hurt us… ouch…"

"Sorry", Kate apologized.

"It's not your doing", John said as Kate applied antiseptic over his wound and then kept and then wrapped a bandage over his head while we discussed and tried to guess who the woman was and what she wanted, since nothing seemed to be missing.

"So, since we are here care to treat us", Claire asked Kate.

"Love to", Kate replied smiling and it wasn't long before that we were sitting down on the table having dinner. Kate served Claire first and then John and then she almost dropped the bowl of rice in front of me and didn't serve me at all, "Come Shadow", she said picking up her cat.

"Am I thinking too much or is she mad at me", I asked helping myself.

"She's mad at you", Claire and John said together.

"I didn't do anything", I said shrugging and we ate our dinner and Kate joined after a bit and everything was normal after that. We said goodbye to my friends and then walked back and Kate didn't said a word her expressions were unreadable, well I was never able to read women correctly and I busied myself with TV.

Kate came after sometime and straightway headed for the stairs, "Kate", I called and she again didn't listened, "Why are you behaving this way?", I asked losing my calm, "I mean I didn't do anything…"

"I don't wanna talk to you", she finally spoke.

"What!!! Why?", I asked.

"Please don't talk to me", she said climbing upstairs and I followed.

"Will you tell me what happened?", I asked, she didn't answered my question, "I am talking to you are you listening?", I asked and she didn't responded and took a pair of clothes and went in the bathroom, "Fine don't talk to me", I yelled after her, 'Drama queen, first thing in the morning I would have to hear her tales', I thought as I myself changed into something comfier to sleep.

***

"She killed again?", Franchesked said going through her log files, "This seems odd, this can't be according to my calculation she shouldn't kill well for another 3 days."

"That's the case if she is to get enough attention as we expected and you're forgetting certain events can make her kill straight two days in a row", Wesker told her.

"At this rate she would blow up the cover and ruin the mission", Francheska pointed out.

"Not if we make some modifications in her", Wesker suggested.

"But that would only complicate the thing", Francheska stated the fact, "Instead of targeting the primary subject she would first try to get past any threat."

"And that would make the game more interesting wouldn't it", Wesker said, "Besides she would do that only if the subject ignores her too much and anything else poses a threat, otherwise she would be fine."

Francheska sighed, "You two go get her", she commanded to the two BOWs.

"And while you're at it try to get your hands on the other one too, if we are able to get the second one then the threat will be minimal", Wesker said.

"Yes Sir", they both chorused and disappeared.

"I don't like the feel of it Wesker", Francheska said, "They might find out."

"There is no fun when you don't take the risks", intertwining his fingers, "And if we don't do anything she might actually win over odds."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: ***Warning*** **I uploaded two chapters so make sure you didn't missed the previous one.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 11

"I'll be a little late I guess so don't wait for me at dinner better if you don't make it", I said when Kate served me breakfast, she was wearing a high necked sweater top with extremely long sleeve and tight fitting pants, her hair pulled up in a pony tail and she looked extremely gorgeous, "I won't be coming home to dinner", I repeated, she didn't said anything just nodded and went in the kitchen and Shadow followed her since she filled his bowl and moved out and went straight up the stairs, "Damn", I cursed pounding the table with my fist. It had been two days since Kate hadn't spoken to me properly. I was missing her cheerful side; she was a bit gloomy all day like some doll with no emotions. When I thought about the reasons of her being mad at me, the only reason that came up was that I left her that day, left her crying alone, she wanted me to stay but I left her because Ada called me. Between all this the last murder's investigation put to a halt since there was only one suspect my so-called wife against whom we still haven't got any strong proof that she killed the man.

I ate my breakfast in silence and then walked upstairs and slowly opened the door to my bedroom and saw Kate tidying up the bed silently the poker expression on her face, "I am leaving", I told her but she didn't even looked back at me; just picked up blanket and started folding it. I closed the door again and stood with my back against the wall, 'God why it hurts so much seeing her like this, I want her to care about me, I want her to react to me', I thought. I wanted to cry, my throat was hurting, my heart it was crying. I rested my head against the wall, closing my eyes, 'Why didn't I just stood by her side for once', I thought again and then I heard a soft click of the door as Kate tried to hurry down the stairs and I grabbed her and she looked back at her hand then to me and she was silently crying, "I am sorry, please forgive me", I pulled her to my chest hugging her, "Sorry, I am so sorry I should have stayed. I won't do that again."

"You promise", she said softly.

"I promise", I said hugging her tight as if she was really my girlfriend or wife.

***

"Leon, what do you like? Chocolate or Vanilla?", Kate asked as stood near the counter buying ice-cream.

"Chocolate would do", I yelled back to her. We were out on an outing with the rest of the gang and we were currently in a café having ice-creams and coffee. Today for a change she was wearing short sleeved shirt with a vest and a pencil skirt which was frilled at the hem and long high heeled boots. It gave her corporate but a flirty look, yes living with her had improved my sense about women's fashion, I guess.

"Here", she said holding out ice-cream in front of me.

"Thanks", I said as I scooted a bit to make room for her and she sat down.

"So what do we do now?", John asked.

"How about we go to a movie, there this really fantastic movie being showcased nearby, What say?", Jill suggested.

"Great idea", Claire said and we all agreed and drove to the said theater.

"We'll get the tickets; John and Claire get drinks and Kennedys go get some snacks from the shop across the street", Chris said.

"Why from the shop across the street?", I couldn't help but ask.

"Because I said so, isn't that the reason enough", the elder Redfield tried to threaten me.

"Ok, we'll go", Kate said a bit frightened as she pulled me along.

"You know I can handle Redfield", I said as we walked across the street, "You shouldn't have…", I said looking sideways but Kate was not there. I turned back and she was staring in a particular direction unaware of the speeding car that was about to hit her, "Kate", I yelled and she looked at me and then the car and almost as if it was a reflex she stepped back just to avoid it by mere inch, it looked as if she didn't moved but she did, "Are you ok?", I asked walking up to her, "And how you did that?", I asked again about her just incredible feat.

"I don't know what you are talking about", she said, "You could call it luck since the car missed by an inch or so."

It seemed coincidental but it wasn't she moved on purpose just to avoid for a bit and the way she was staring off into space, it seemed more like her previous self maybe she was remembering something.

We got the snacks and then, "Ah… caught like a bird", someone said as we were about to move in the shop.

"What do you want?", I almost shouted angrily pushing Kate behind me.

"Don't you know?", he said smirking looking at Kate.

"Kate, be ready to run", I muttered to her holding her hand and after staring at the man for some time and I just took off, I couldn't fight with Kate around, she might get hurt or worse if she's a BOW she might transform and kill. I pulled her into the alleyway and it was all so surreal like before.

"Going somewhere", the man said appearing out of nowhere.

"How'd you...", I began.

"Like this", he answered and disappeared and then we were standing at an arm's length, "I am a hybrid between Las- plagas and t-virus, wanna see what I can do", he said and I pulled out my gun.

"Kate, run for your life and whatever happens don't come back, I'll hold him up for you", I said to her.

"But…", she tried to say something.

"No buts just do what I say just run and don't come back", I said, "Please", very slowly she nodded and took off.

"Damn you bitch", the man cursed, anyways once you're gone it'll be easy to catch her he said and with lightening speed he started moving towards me and I could only see a blur and fire my bullets at him, the fight would have been in my favor if had my army knife with me but I didn't felt the need to carry it when I wasn't on missions and then I felt him land a punch on my face and then he punched and kicked me till I was unable to move, "I would have played more but you see have to catch a runaway project", he said smiling and then I heard sound of footsteps.

The man looked up and smirked, "I didn't expect you too crawl out of your hole for him", he said smiling as the stranger's footsteps drew nearer. I wanted to tell him/her that it was pointless taking on him but I was unable to do anything as I slowly felt my head going dizzy and I lost consciousness.

Then everything is a flash, Kate running to me crying followed by everybody. Ada yelling at her because I was hurt, I didn't know how that person was able to lure that BOW away from me and Kate or was it that it killed that person too and his body was lying somewhere by my side maybe dead but why he left me, Kate couldn't have run faster than him; stopping me just so he could get to Kate it wasn't making any sense and why not kill me since I would tell everything about him to everybody, All these thoughts made my head hurt as somebody pulled my head to her chest and from the smell of it, it was probably Ada, I became unconscious.

***

"What??!!", Francheska yelled.

"It's… its true ma'am", the BOW stuttered.

"How can that be possible?", she asked.

"I don't know I was keeping an eye on my target when it all happened and when I sensed him dead, I hurried back and couldn't retrieve his body. Everybody came to the agent's aid quickly", Tiera told her.

"What agent", Wesker asked barely keeping his anger down, "You are not talking about our primary target are you?"

"Yes sir", she said just loud enough so he could hear, "But he is alive", she added quickly.

"He should better be otherwise you will be joining Frank", Francheska said.

"How did that all happened?", Wesker asked.

"Well we both were trying to get our hands on the two women but it was getting difficult as they were always surrounded by those agents and Frank informed me that he was going after the his target, I didn't knew she had the agent with her or otherwise I would have stopped Frank", Tiera informed.

"So you haven't got any idea how the agent managed to kill him?", Francheska asked.

"No", Tiera informed.

"Maybe they already know about us", Wesker said, "Otherwise it would have been impossible to kill prototype beta model."

***

I woke up and found myself in dark and my head hurt badly and I groaned in pain but I was feeling too weak that not even a squeak came out of my lips and then there was click of light switch and the room came to light, "Hey, who turned on the lights", John mumbled from somewhere.

"Kate switch off the lights, we're trying to sleep", Claire sounded really close.

"He's awake", Kate said and there was sudden movements of chairs and everybody ran to me and surrounded me.

"What happened?", Claire asked.

"How did you get beat up pretty bad?", John asked.

"How you killed him?", Chris asked.

"That BOW had killed him", I answered him.

"There was two!!", Rebecca said in astonishment.

"What!!??", I said as I tried to sit up, Claire and Ada helped me up.

"Look we found the BOW dead by you, the question how you killed him?", John asked.

"Do I look like I have killed it, he beated the crap out of me", I said a bit frustrated because of their silly questions.

"He couldn't have just hit its head and died", Claire said as a matter of factly.

"There was someone he/she must have killed him", Leon said.

"Who? We wanna know I mean who can kill a BOW under ten minutes", John said.

"I don't know, I didn't saw but that BOW seemed to know whoever it was, since he said that it crawled out of its hole to save me", Leon said.

"Must be another BOW, a BOW can kill another", Ada said crossing her arms maybe she meant Kate.

"And when did BOW started being homicide", John said to her.

"So do you have a explanation for it then", she said.

"You know she ran to us and we followed her the moment we saw her, so she was not it", Claire said and I was thinking why were they actually talking all this in front of Kate but then I noticed she wasn't there.

"Where's Kate?", I asked.

"She's gone back home", Claire answered.

"What??!! Why??!!', I asked shocked.

"Don't worry Jill went with her", John said.

"I asked why?", I emphasized.

"Well Ada got an restraining order for her and she can't stay with you any longer", Claire answered.

"Why you did that?", I asked Ada.

"Maybe because you almost died", she replied a bit annoyed.

"But she was right here when I came to consciousness", I said.

"Well she literally begged David and Ashley that she wanted to stay by you at least until you woke up", John said pretending he was remembering what actually happened but I knew he could repeat each and every words that Kate must have said and she might have done more than begging.

"C'mon guys you all should go now, he needs rest", Rebecca said.

"I am staying", Claire said.

"I always stay", John said and they both sat back on their chairs and only one leaving was Ada and Chris.

"I am staying too", Ada said, ok now only Chris.

"Sorry can't allow more than two people", Rebecca said raising her hands up in air and exited out of the room.

Ada looked at my two friends who pretended as if they didn't heard Rebecca busy reading a magazine and listening to music respectively. She sighed and moved to me and kissed me on lips saying, "I'll be back first thing in the morning", and then she too left.

"So how long are you two gonna pretend, she's gone", I said, "John what's the latest gossip and Claire don't you wanna tell me about Kate."

"Well yes actually", they both chorused and we all started laughing.

"You know, when we reached there we didn't knew what to do, 'cause we were still afraid that ugly BOW would get up any moment", John said.

"What do you mean ugly, it was still in its human form when we fought", I told them.

"Well not when saw him it wasn't", He told me.

"The strange thing was whoever it was he/she took him like a piece of cake", Claire said.

"How they killed it?", I asked.

"Well out of suffocation", Rebecca said, "I knew you would start gossiping once Ada was gone."

"Whoever it was, they choked that man?", I said in disbelief.

"No just punctured his diaphragm", Rebecca replied, "Better way to stop breathing than to choke it."

"Maybe whoever it was he/she killed it accidentally", I suggested.

"Maybe it was an accident or he/she is a true genius", Rebecca said

"All we know for now, that whoever it was, he/she is maybe a foul opponent or a strong friend", Rebecca said and we couldn't help but agree with her. All I wanted was to get out of this mess as quickly as possible.

* * *

A/N: I really hope that every one of you enjoyed these two chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them. Feel free to leave your reviews, I really appreciate it. Thank You!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Another mysterious and fluff chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and giving your support, without that I couldn't have made it this far. A million thanks to my Regular reviewers and friends Ladey Heartly and Jill Kennedy for their reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil and its characters, but I do own this story and my OC Kathleen (Kate/Kat).

* * *

Chapter 12

"Damn", I cursed as I saw the body of yet another man, it looked like he worked in some hospital from his clothes.

"You knew she would kill right", I looked up and saw Wesker and immediately withdrew my guns and tried to sense for the other BOW, he had under his hand, "I take that as a Yes. Don't worry Tiera is not here, she's with my grand experiment, you do know others are trying to get to her", I pointed both of my guns at him, "Can't kill me with that."

"Don't be so sure", I said to him smiling and shot at him and he easily dodged them which gave me time to hide myself.

"Smart as always", he said and I knew his position.

"Dumb as always", I hid my position with the help of ventriloquism. He charged forward from where he thought I was and tried to get his hands on me, "See", I again did the same thing.

"Let's talk shall we?", he said getting that he won't be able to get to me that quickly.

"I am not interested; have to save the world", I said and changed my position cause if he got the general idea where I was then I am in trouble.

"The only one you saved is that Agent that too barely managing to hide from others", he said.

"I tend to save everyone whom I can save", I told him.

"And die in the process", he said.

"Uh… ah… kill you in the process", I replied smiling.

I laughed coldly at this comment and then my sharp senses picked up a beeping bomb and I managed to escape just in time and if it was some other than they were might be dead right now, "Wesker", I turned and saw Francheska and then she looked at the smoke and I walked forward but I stopped her, "What the hell", she said annoyed.

"We die if go there", he replied.

"Who in the hell can do that", she said.

"It's the one who killed Frank", I said and just then noticed the concentrated smoke began to spread fast, "Shit!! Run", I said to Francheska as we ran for our lives and in doing so we exhausted ourselves.

"I think our subject's is in danger", Francheska said as we both took the shots of G-virus to heal our wounds.

"This calls for desperate measures", I said.

"You're not thinking of…", Francheska began.

"Yes I am", I replied, "Enemy is moving fast managed to kill Frank, maybe the next target is subject."

"This might blow our cover and they would know, they might already know", Francheska said, "Wesker you can't risk our master piece getting destroyed, she's the only one… I doubt that any other host would accept and incorporate the virus the way she did."

"There is one", I said thinking, "After all two are better than one."

"You have dirty mind Wesker", Francheska said smiling getting what exactly I meant.

***

"She didn't came today also", I asked Claire as soon as Ada moved out to get her phone.

"Well she did come to see you", she answered.

"When? I didn't see her", I asked again.

"Well exactly at 3:00 in the morning", Claire replied, "Suddenly she woke up and wanted to check on you; Jill and I brought her here and then… ", she trailed off.

"Then what?", I asked confused.

"Well I went to talk to Becky and Jill left her for a small moment to go washroom and there was a murder in here", Claire told me.

"Tell me she wasn't there", I said.

"Well she wasn't there at the scene and we found her sitting on the bench which was outside this room but she was here, wasn't she?", Claire said.

"So is she comfortable at your house", I tried to change the topic, "don't get offended but she has a habit making food for everyone not only that she almost emotionally blackmail you to eat it, plus she would scold you to keep everything in order, also she watches too much TV and discuss everything that happened in the movie or show and if all else fails she talks and talks and never stops for a moment not even to breathe", I said remembering my time with her.

"Well she's ok and she cooks and all for three of us but she never talks too much, plus whenever Jill ask her to join when she watches daily soaps, she would always deny and keeps herself locked up in her room well most of the time Jill and I try to be with her but I wonder if she cries when she's alone", Claire said thinking a bit, "Anyways tomorrow you're getting out right?"

"Yes and I want you to do me a favor", I said.

"What?", Claire asked confused.

"Get Kate back to my place tomorrow, I want her there", I replied.

"What??!! I mean what are you saying I can't disobey President's orders and you can't do it too remember", she reminded me.

"Look Claire, I figured it all out she only murders when she finds herself away from me, do you understand what I am saying. She wants to stay with me forever, that's why she's doing this. She considers me her husband and doing all this just so she could get my attention", I told her.

"You consider her a BOW?", Claire asked and there were tears in her eyes.

"Don't you too?", I asked her back.

"No, never, never for a second I thought she was BOW. You know why because you said it yourself she seeks for your love and no BOW seeks love, well none that I have fought", she said, "This is a huge coincidence that she's present wherever the murder occurred."

"Every time? Give me one person who was present at the scene of crime and isn't a murderer", I said.

"The answer is simple, it was you", Claire said, "You know you were always very close to the scene of crime, it could be said that you're the one killing but you didn't lost your memory and you didn't went missing for sometime proves that you aren't a BOW right?", she paused for a moment, "Take a moment Leon ask your heart is that the reason you want her back and do you really consider her a BOW?"

"No", I answered, "I… I don't know, she's… she's too confusing. I don't know what to expect from her. She always takes me by surprise. I want to be by her because I don't want to hurt her, she loves me and I know the mere thought of leaving me makes her sad, I know… I know this because I have seen her tears for me. That stupid girl is so damn in love with me that she'll die if I leave her. I don't want to leave her just because she loves me… she loves me… ", I don't know why but there was sadness in my voice, I felt hurt.

"So you… you won't leave her", I looked up and saw Ada, she was standing at the room door looking furiously at me, "You won't leave her even for me."

"Look you're getting it the wrong way I was just saying what I feel like. It's not…", I began.

"Then leave her now and come with me; you know if there are more murders than we can be sure that it's her and then we can kill her", Ada said moving close to my bed and sitting by my side.

"Why do you want to see her dead?", I asked since whenever she talked about Kate she at least one time said that she should be or would be dead.

"Because I hate her", she almost yelled, "Can't you see what she's done to you? Leon honey there's still time abandon her and just come with me. I came back to you just so we could be together and you pull me in this crap."

"Well if you wanted to so escape from this crap you would be trying a bit harder to help us and not rant about killing Kate", Claire said.

"I am not talking to you", Ada snapped at her, "Leon honey please, I beg you please", she said to me and hugged me but her hug it felt too, too much uncomfortable. I wanted her to let go off me, unlike Kate her hug was so cold, it was cold, I don't have words to describe it I just was cold.

"Ada you go home", I said pulling her away from me, "I can't leave her to die, I am not that cold and inconsiderate. I won't leave her at least until she gets back her memory", I became silent in which Ada looked a bit shocked, "In this past couple of weeks she showed and gave me so much love that I wanted you to give me all these years. I never thought someone could love me like she did, she loves me more than you and if I have to choose between love and happiness. I am choosing love, because happiness comes and go but love always remains in your heart."

The sound of Ada's slap filled the whole room and Claire was about to beat the crap out of her when I shook my head to forbid her to do that, "You're a sick bastard, I am gonna prove that she's a BOW and then you all will regret it", Ada said and stormed off.

"Now she would have a hard time proving that", John said entering, "So Claire did you understand what I said that day?"

"Yep", Claire said happily nodding and I didn't get what he was talking about.

"Good, you can explain it to me later", John said, "And this is for you", he handed me an envelope.

I took the envelope and read from it and it said that Kate was allowed to stay with me and previous order had been cancelled as I wanted, "I didn't sent any letter", I said.

"I know because I did", John said smiling walking back to the door.

"But you need my signature", I said.

"I forged it", John said looking around the door, "And I have a surprise for you", he pulled Kate along with him.

I looked at her she looked a bit hesitant to meet me, "John I don't want to go", she said as John pulled her towards me.

"Why you so wanted to see him last night that you almost begged us and now look at you", Claire said crossing her arms.

"I just wanted to make sure he was ok", she said, "And are you guys forgetting you two would be in great trouble if anyone sees me here."

"No one's gonna be in trouble", I said, "Didn't they tell you that I was asking for you for so many days. I needed you to be my side, I wanted you to hold my hand", I took hold of her hand, " I wanted you hug me and tell me that everything would be ok", I said as I pulled her to chest and hugged her and felt her crying and I smelt her perfume it was the one which was the last thing I smelt before they brought me here, it was her perfume which I took it to be Ada's. She cried for how long I don't know but she cried a lot I know because I could feel my shirt getting wet because of it.

I looked at Claire asking what should I say to make her stop crying but she only smiled and then I looked at John and he was grinning stupidly at me which made me roll my eyes, "Thank you Kate", I almost said it involuntary since I really, really needed her to hug me. She pulled away from me and smiled.

"How are you feeling?", she asked.

"I am fine just hit my head hard", I told her.

"Good", she said smiling.

"You're happy that I am hurt", I asked raising my brows.

"No. I am happy that you would be coming home; I was feeling a bit lonely. I don't feel good when you're not there to be mean", she said smiling.

"Hey I am not mean, tell her guys", I asked John and Claire.

"Yes, you're", they both chorused.

"A bit though but sometimes you can be a big jerk", Claire continued smiling and every one of us laughed.

* * *

A/N: Any guesses, who is the mysterious character that appeared in the beginning of the chapter, who also saved Leon?? Well I would like to know if you'd like more fluff filler chapters or should I directly head for the main event, please tell me through your reviews. Thanks again for reading!!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for a really late update I am a bit busy studying for my upcoming exams, I hope everyone is enjoying. Thanks a lot for reading and supporting this fic thus far. **Heartily thank Etherial Heiress, Jill Kennedy and red machine destroyer for taking out their much precious time to write reviews. **Cutting the chat now and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: The typical thing that says I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, just own the story and OC, Kathleen (Kate/Kat).

* * *

Chapter 13

I joined the work just the day after I was discharged from the hospital and Kate and I had huge argument on that too since she didn't wanted me to join work so early and I couldn't bear being away from work for too long and it was already 10 days plus I had to find out about the person for whom that BOW worked who attacked us and wanted to kidnap Kate and also about the lady intruder who didn't took anything just infiltrated in the house for unknown reason plus the BOW who was killing everyone. We thought that the BOW that attacked me was behind it all but even after him being dead there was a murder unfortunately Kate was there too but still we didn't had any solid proof, so the case was still on hold.

"I am going", I yelled to Kate as I was stepping outside the house.

"Go to hell and don't come back", she said angrily, she was still against me going to work but it was not as bad as it was the previous time, she only got angry when I went to work but the rest of the time she was her stupid cheery self taking pleasure in small things and she was even remembering a few things well not actually, it was just that we sometimes observed that her reflexes were like before but it was almost involuntary because whenever we asked her to demonstrate it back she couldn't do it with her conscious mind.

"Oh c'mon Kate how many times do we have to discuss this?", I asked her.

"Till you get enough brains and stay home since you're hurt", she huffed.

"You worry too much", I said, "Now give me the keys sweetheart", I laughed a bit since she would always hide the keys if she didn't wanted me to go anywhere.

"I don't have them", she said crossing her arms.

"Kate", I said stretching my hand asking for the Keys.

"Here and go to hell", she said slamming the keys in my hand stormed off cursing me and I just laughed at that.

I drove to work and spent tormenting hours on my desk writing a detailed report about the BOW that attacked us and then read a report by Rebecca on what she found about the BOW. It said he was somewhat a hybrid between las-plaga's host and t-virus but I already knew that since he told that himself what was new that he was infected by G-virus too, she really wrote _'infected'_ which made me laugh a bit, a BOW being infected but when I read further she had stated that it was his t-virus and las-plagas mutation that kept him safe from g-virus if not than he would be dead for sure, "Kate is better at explanations", I muttered.

"Kat, is better at explanations", John said entering my cabin.

"What brings you here?", I asked him closing the file.

"I am here to remind you that office hours are over", he replied.

"What's the time", I said looking at my watch and it really was, it was 8:00pm, "Let's go or Kate would get mad at me again", I said getting up.

"So how it is having a wife?", John asked.

"I don't know, I don't pay much attention to her lately; I mean it's not like we are romantically involved or something", I said and John glared at me a bit, "She only hugs me and nothing more."

"So you want to get more?", John asked teasing me and now it was my time to glare as we both got into the elevator, "Don't tell me you aren't attracted to her even a bit."

"Well to be honest I am, I mean I am a man living with one of hottest women on earth", I admitted remembering the time when I saw her in just a bare towel. That was the only time I saw her like that and even though she considered me her husband I never got lucky again, it's not like I am desperate to see her again like that, I am just stating the fact.

"Having wild dreams are we?", John teased again.

"Are you jealous?", I teased him back and we both laughed as the elevator doors opened.

We walked towards parking discussing Kate more, John took out his keys and unlocked his car while I fumbled in my pockets for them, "I think I forgot my keys in my cabin", I said.

"That's why you shouldn't day dream", John teased turning on his car's ignition.

"Look who's talking", I said turning back to head towards my cabin.

"See you later Kennedy", John said driving away.

"Yeah, yeah", I said waving him goodbye as I dragged my feet inside the deserted office building since me and John were the last to leave. It felt longer as I got back on my office floor even with elevator. The elevator doors opened and I headed for my cabin and I was shocked to see someone inside my cabin reading the file that Rebecca got me, "Hey what are you doing here?", I yelled to the person pointing my gun in its direction and whoever it was turned and I figured out it was a woman we stared at each other a bit and then even before I could knew she threw the file which she was reading which knocked the gun out of my hands.

"Great", I said smiling and ran towards her but she grabbed my hand and took advantage of my speed as she knocked me to the ground and tried to run but I grabbed her hand and pulled and she fell on top of me but supported herself with her hands and I got a look inside her shirt which distracted me and she punched me hard so that it shook my jaw and it was all she needed to get away from me as jumped out of the open window.

I rubbed my jaw a bit making sure everything was in place and my phone rang and I saw Kate was calling, "Leon its 8:30, where are you?", she asked annoyed.

"Kate, work came up, I'll be home by 10:00", I told her.

"What???", she asked.

"I'll explain everything when I get back", I told her, "Please try to understand."

"Ok", she said sadly and disconnected.

I sighed and then called David and told him everything and it was not long before that forensics team was there searching for fingerprints, "Did you saw her?", David asked.

"No it was dark plus I had to stop her from escaping rather than to switch on lights", I told him.

"So tell us what happened exactly", David said and I explained everyone what happened skipping the insignificant details.

"Can you tell us anything specific?", John asked.

"I said I didn't had a good look", I told him yet again rounding to my cabin chair but I stepped on something and then I picked up a necklace which had a broken pendant.

"What is it?", Claire asked.

"I think it's a pendant", I said holding it up, "maybe she dropped it."

"Finally some clue", David said taking the pendant in his hand.

"This can't lead us to her", Jill said.

"Yeah but it can help us maybe we can pick up fingerprints from it and maybe she comes back to get it back", David said.

"Leon what're you thinking?', Claire asked me all of sudden.

"Uh… it might sound strange but I think I have seen it before, where I don't remember but I have definitely seen it before", I told them.

"Try to recall it", David said.

"I can't, I need sometime", I said sighing.

"Take your time and also keep this with you", he said handing me back the necklace.

I moved towards my desk drawer to keep the necklace in it when I found a file which wasn't there before, I took it out and the stuff in it made no sense to me, "Becky check this out", I said giving the file to her.

Rebecca took the file and read it for a while, "It explains how a hybrid can be created…", she muttered, "And have many more things, "Where'd you get this?"

"I don't know, it was there in this drawer…", I was saying when realization hit me, "Maybe it was that woman who left us this", I suggested.

"Why not give it directly?', David pointed out.

"I don't know but at least we now know maybe she's not against us", I said.

"Maybe you're right", David said thinking, "Becky read the file and tell us what you figure out from it as soon as possible, Leon try hard to remember where have you seen this necklace before and we'll ask security for the tapes", David said, "Anything more you can recall?", he asked one last time.

"Uh… no…", I replied thinking then it hit me I knew one more thing, "Uh… she has birthmark right over her left… uh… over her heart", I tried to put it decently.

"When did you get that pleasure?", John teased.

"Jealous are we?", I quipped back.

"Why does every hot woman has to go with you", he whined.

"Stop being childish you two and get to work", David said.

"From tomorrow", Claire said, "Its way past our working hours plus Kate might be getting worried for this idiot."

"Yeah almost forgot, we'll take it on from tomorrow for head towards home", David said and we all got in our cars and headed for home.

When I reached home it was a little above 10:00, I got out of the car and when I reached the door Kate held it open for me, maybe she was waiting for me and the moment I reached her she flung her arms around me, "Thank god you are ok, you know I have been having these scary thoughts about you being in trouble", she said pulling away and I felt a bit annoyed since I liked it when she hugged me after a hard day's work.

***

A few more days and I was back on my job of babysitting Ashley, yes along with Ada and Angela, but I think god was really happy with me today since Angela was sick and didn't came to work today and no it certainly doesn't mean that everything was peaceful since Ashley was being a bit more romantic than usual and Ada kept scowling at her but she wasn't talking to me and for a change I didn't felt like making it up to her. I was really relieved when we had to take Ashley for piano lessons and believe me, Kate's cat can play good than her but what can I do.

My mind again wandered to the new things that we had discovered and I just hoped Kate to remember everything maybe she could help us a bit. But it seemed that Ashley could learn to piano but it was hard for Kate to remember anything. After more music torture, both me and Ada escorted Ashley back to White house and then separated to head home without a word and I don't know why but I felt more relieved not talking to Ada.

"I am home", I yelled to no one in particular upon entering home. Shadow came running down the stairs when he heard me, "It means Kate is upstairs", I muttered to him patting his head since Shadow had taken a habit of tailing Kate everywhere. I set my keys and case on the table near the door and ascended the steps. I found Kate sleeping face down on the bed and it was really an odd hour for sleeping like that, she didn't even had blanket over her properly and it made me worried a bit. I walked with heavy steps towards her, I don't know why but I was a bit afraid for her, it appeared she was dead. I sat close by her and ran my hand in her hair and she turned back to look at me and I was more than relieved, "hey", I said smiling, happy that she was ok.

Kate didn't said anything and tried to pull up the blankets but since I was sitting on it, she wasn't able to do that and I had to help her, "feeling cold?", I asked her and she nodded, "are you sick?", I asked again feeling her head and god she was burning with fever. I hurriedly removed my shoes and jacket and got in with her. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to myself and could feel her shivering like hell and I really grew worried about her that I thought of calling Rebecca but on the other hand I didn't wanted to leave her. Why was it like that? Why was I so concerned about her? Why I wished her to be alright as I held her? I couldn't be falling in love with her, am I?

* * *

A/N: I'll be having my exams in next two weeks so the updates will not be as soon as I did previously but I'll surely update the story because I know long breaks disrupts the continuity of the story, till than take care.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This the longest I have ever took to update any of my stories, I was a bit occupied I was stuck with the plot and thanks to Ethereal Heiress now I am able to upload this Chapter, I owe you one more for helping me out a lot… hehe… XD and this Chapter is dedicated to you since you ROCK!!

**Thanks for the support and reading my fic. And a whole truck load of thanks to Ethereal Heiress and red machine destroyer for reviewing it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters but I do own the story till the last bit.

* * *

Chapter 14

"This can't be", I muttered leaving the pendant and relaxing back on my chair. The thing I just discovered was near to impossible, ok it was not near to impossible it is impossible. The existence of zombies were also impossible but they do exist I know but the thing I just saw, 'It's just a mistake, I might be dreaming' I thought taking the pendant and holding it up and it spun in front of my eyes, "Ok", I took a deep breath, "Let's try it again."

I sat properly and kept the pendant down on my desk and looked down at it and decided to do it or not to do it again, 'What if it happened yet again?', my inner self asked.

_It won't_, I replied, _it's impossible_.

'Nothing is impossible', it said as it yet happened again and I held my head.

"Hey Leon", I heard someone call my name and saw Claire and Jill standing in front of my desk.

"Yes?", I asked looking up at them.

"Any problem??", Jill asked.

"Nothing", I replied and decided not to go in details.

"So have you found anything about the pendant", Claire asked moving to pick it up from front of me as they both sat down but I stopped her.

"Nothing that makes any sense", I told her looking down at it.

"What did you find and even if it's insignificant you should have told us", Jill said a bit sharply.

"Well I'd like you two to see this and then tell me if it's worth telling", I said as again I prepared myself and took a deep breath, "I hope it doesn't happen this time", I muttered a bit loudly so that they looked at me a bit confused. I set the pendant down and kept another similar pendant close to it and both moved towards each other and joined with each other forming a miniature heart shaped pendant.

"She left two pendants?", I looked up and saw John and Chris too.

"No", I replied sighing leaning back on my chair.

"What're these things? How they just slid like that?", Chris asked dumbly.

"The pendant we found that we supposed was broken wasn't broken exactly", I explained, "it was meant to separate and join with its pair, they are a pair of weak permanent magnets, meant to be separate and attach as you all witnessed just now."

"So you went into the trouble of buying a pair for confirming your doubts", Claire asked.

"They don't join to any else piece except their pair", I told them.

"So where did you get the pair?", Jill asked.

"I had it", I almost mumbled.

"How? Did it just appeared like the file in your drawer?", John asked.

"No I had it for past 11 years", I replied.

"So both the pendants are yours then?", Jill concluded doubtfully.

"No", I replied weakly.

"Leon what are you saying is not making any sense", Chris said.

"It's not making any sense to me too", I almost yelled a bit frustrated.

"Relax", Jill said, "Look if you say that only pairs join then one puzzle is solved the owner of the pendant is the one who had the other pair than yourself."

"Yeah it's as simple as that", Claire said agreeing with her.

"Jill you're a genius", Chris said proudly.

"So who is the owner of the second piece?", John asked.

"My fiancée", I answered.

"What?!!!", They all yelled in unison.

"Did he just say fiancée?", John asked to Chris.

"I heard that too", Chris said shrugging.

"Leon what is the meaning of this?", Jill asked.

"Yeah Leon no time for jokes", Claire said.

"I am not joking, it was my fiancée who possessed the other part", I told them.

"Guys she was his fiancée, _**Was**_", John said, "So it's simple let's find her maybe she can tell something about this whole thing."

"Impossible", I said.

"We are Agents, finding anybody is not impossible", John said.

"It's impossible because she's been dead for past ten years", I yelled, "She's dead; the last time I saw her was before going to Raccoon. I was supposed to marry her once settling myself in Raccoon."

"You never told us about her", Claire said as if me not telling her that offended her somehow.

"Yeah we never knew you had someone prior to Ada", John said as seriously as he could.

"'Cause it hurts me every time that I wasn't able to save her, if only I would have stayed", I said ramming my fist on the desk.

"Tell us about her buddy", Chris said keeping his hand on my shoulder like a big brother.

"Yeah it would help a bit", Jill said and I looked at everyone of them as they pulled their chair close to me, ready to listen what had happen, "Please."

I nodded and looked down at the pair of pendants, "I met her when I was in my 2nd year of High School…."

_**~Flashback~**_

_Mum asked me to stay home because her friends were coming and she wanted a helper, she didn't put it that way but I knew she liked it when I helped her out with things and plus her friends were a bit jealous of her because I was her son, I was sort of High School prince at that time but I had to get to soccer practice but she made me stay that day and I am glad that she made me stay that day otherwise I wouldn't have met her._

_Well what I thought to be mum's friends were only mum's friend, "Leon meet Mrs. Margerette Gibson my High School time friend, she bought the house next to us and meet her daughter Juliet, she'd be going to all girls school the one which is just in front of your school", mum said introducing her and her mom but I was a bit lost in her, "Why don't you show Juliet around?", she said smiling._

"Wait, wait, wait Juliet? Was that her name?", John asked.

"Yes", I replied.

"It's like the Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet kind Juliet", he asked.

"The very same", I said, "In fact I had asked her the same thing, when I was showing her around."

_"Yes", she replied smiling, "Please don't ask me who's my Romeo since I am tired of listening to that thing."_

_"Actually I was about to ask do you have a Romeo", I tried flirting._

_"No", she said smiling and there was immediately bonding between us and just when we were enjoying each other's company her mum called her and they hurriedly headed for home even though she was our neighbor._

_After that we met daily, well we walked to school and back together daily. I always used to wait for her after school, since she was in a different school than mine so we never met during school hours and I always had something to talk, something to tell her, it could be considered as our dates because her dad didn't liked me much and she wasn't allowed to hang out with friends much. _

_I didn't knew when I fell for but I realized when I fought for her in my last year at High School when a guy tried to get physical with her and maybe I would have killed him for touching her if she hadn't stopped me, "You shouldn't have picked fight with him, look how badly you're injured besides I could take care of that guy", she said as we walked home, I was limping a bit._

_"Yeah, yeah I know you know Karate and 43 other dangerous words", I said a bit gruffly._

_"It_'_s true I know Karate", she said smiling which was so contagious it made me smile; "I could beat you at it anytime."_

_"Yeah, yeah", I said airily._

_"So does it hurts", she said touching my reddening arm which that guy had hit with his baseball bat._

_"No", I said._

_"Really?", she asked._

_"You wanna know why because your touch is as light as feather", I said and she blushed._

_"Dad would get mad if I am a bit late", she said and tried to walk away but I grabbed hold of her hand._

_"Hey, I love you", I turned her to face me and leaned in for a kiss but she pushed me and ran away smiling, "I'll take that as you love me too", I yelled after her._

_"In your dreams", she yelled turning back sticking out her tongue at me and I chased her to our homes._

_I saw her dad wasn't at home as she ran inside her house so I followed her there and into her room, "Now you're trapped", I said panting and fell to my knees due to body exertion since I ran after having a fight._

_"Are you ok?", she asked and I didn't let her speak as I pressed my lips against her in a warm kiss. It was my first ever kiss and I am glad I kissed her, it wasn't a brief kiss but it wasn't a long one either and we both pulled at the same time._

_"I was feeling fine", I told her smiling, "But now I am even better and I can do better", I said pulling her again in another kiss and we kissed really long this time._

_"No more practice now", she said pushing me a bit._

_"Want me to do the real deal then", I asked smirking._

_"No, no not at all, not at all', she said shaking her head, "I don't have breath for that."_

_"I know CPR", I said not letting her go._

_"She's not like you Greg", we heard her mother._

_"You'll see Margerette, she's like me, she is a true genius we both know", her father said climbing the stairs._

_"Dad is coming", Juliet said nervously, "You should better hide", she said getting up and hiding me under bed, "Don't make any noise, please."_

_"Ok", I said nodding._

_"Sh…", she said keeping her finger on her lips._

_"Greg keep her out of this, I am begging you", she literally pleaded, I had never seen her father just knew he was extremely strict but listening to her pleas and seeing her nervous about her father seeing me in her bedroom aroused my suspicions that he was sort of Mad, "Keep my daughter out of it."_

_"I am her father", he said bursting open her room door, "Aren't I?", he asked and maybe she nodded._

_"No Jules you don't understand sweetie, don't listen to him", her mother said, "Greg I am begging you please", her mother dropped to her knees and spotted me and then cried louder begging more and more._

_"Ok", her father yelled and he walked out with her mother and Juliet closed the door._

_"I wanted to tell you before but…", she said not looking at me._

_"I understand", I just said getting out from under her bed._

_"Guess we won't be seeing each other again", she said._

_"Are you mad", I asked her turning to face me and saw she was crying, "I love you, I don't care a damn about your dad", I said pulling her in a hug and just then her room door knob turned and we both held our breaths and was relieved when it was her mother._

_"Leon c'mon, he's in the bathroom run home before he knows", she said beckoning me._

_"Mrs. Gibson, I may be a teenager but I know when things are not good", I said as she saw me off the door._

_"I know honey, will you do me a favor take my Juliet away from this madman as far as you can", she said seriously trying to hold herself together._

_Later I came to know that, Juliet's dad was actually her step-father and her mum married him when Juliet was extremely young, at first he was ok a couple of months or maybe Jules didn't had any idea of the fights that her parents were having but she wasn't that dumb nor she was to remain a child forever. Her mother was afraid of her father cruel intentions so she took a place near her old time friend, my mum so if anything happens she can give away Juliet to my mum's care, as it stated in her will._

_As time passed we were in our final year and I told mum about my feelings for Jules and she was really happy about that she even called her and her mom over and we got engaged that day, in front of my mum and her mum, our dads being already dead and her step-father would never had approved of it. It was that day only when I got her this necklace, one for her and the other for me and she was very happy that day but as always she and her mother left in a hurry before her step dad came home._

_When we both graduated from college I had to go to get training so that I could become a cop like dad on the same day, "Kate I am going tonight", I told her as she pretended to tend flowers and I pretended to be playing with Shadow, who was just a pup at that moment._

_"All the best", she said._

_"It__'__s not gonna do, you've to come and see me off at the station", I said to her._

_"Leon I… I can't you know", she said looking inside to her father._

_"You're coming or I am not going", I said stubbornly._

_"Leon I…", she was saying when her father called and she walked inside._

_"I'll be waiting Jules", I said just so only she could hear me._

_"Leon if you don't get on the train right now, you won't be making it", my close friend Matt who was also going with me said._

_"I said I am not going if she's not coming", I said to him._

_"At least let us get luggage on board", Mum said a bit nervously as it was only a little more than five minutes for the train to leave._

_"She's not coming and I am not going", I said crossing my arms and closing my eyes._

_"She's here", I heard her mom's voice and opened my eyes and saw her with her mom._

_"Matt get my thing on the train I don't want to leave it now", I said smiling at Juliet._

_I pulled her in a tight hug the pendants around our neck joined to form a heart, "Don't you go anywhere till I come back", I said to her._

_"I won't", she said crying, "Don't you forget me."_

_"Never", I said making my grip tighter on her._

_"Now go you'll miss the train", she said and we pulled away from each other and the heart broke again into simple pendants as the train started._

_"Write to me ok", I said getting on the train knowing that she won't be able to call me with his dad around._

_I waited for her letter but I didn't received any news from her, I kept asking mom about her and thank god we were neighbors 'cause mum kept me informed about her. Then she started giving mum letters which mum would post on her behalf and I would always receive letters from her every week but as my training was coming to an end her letters were becoming less frequent and in the last 3 months of my training I didn't received any letter and mum wasn't able to tell anything about her either, it was as if her father kept her and her mum locked up._

_When I got back I was expecting to see her, "Where is Juliet?", I asked mum._

_"I wasn't able to get to her, her father has been staying at home a lot lately", my mum replied, "Maybe he took both of them somewhere else."_

_"Are you sure?", I asked looking at her window from mine._

_"It__'__s possible that he got her married", mum said and I looked at her sharply, "I mean that's the only reason that girl won't stay in touch with you, she loved you too much to let you go away like that."_

_I couldn't hear her more so I went straight up my room and showered and when I got back I saw a silhouette at her window and then heard her father's car and saw that he just arrived, that meant somebody was at home when her father wasn't._

_I waited for her father to leave and called at her home phone and it rang and rang and it was down to its last ring when somebody picked it up, "Hello?", in came her sweet voice._

_"Jules, thank god you are ok", I said relieved._

_"Leon", she only said and I knew she was crying but it wasn't tears of joy._

_"I am coming to meet you", I said to her._

_"No, no, no, he's mad Leon, he'll kill you don't come here please don't come", she cried on phone, "Forget about me please, I don't love you anymore, it was just our teenage stupidity."_

_I knew it was all a lie otherwise she wouldn't be crying and begging like this, "I am coming now", I said to her._

_"Please don't come, he'll kill you please, he…", just then I heard her Dad's car and she said nervously, "he's here please don't call me ever", these were last words before she disconnected. _

_I saw the man hurry inside and I don't know what happened but I knew one thing I had to meet her right now, so I walked outside my house, "Leon where are you going?", Mum asked._

_"To get some air mom, I'll be back soon", I told her and walked under her window and climbed up to it and then inside her room and found her sitting on the bed her back was towards me, "Jules", I called and she turned to look at me and tears filled her beautiful blue eyes and I reached and wipe them._

_"I told you not to come don't you understand I don't love you anymore", she spoke pulling my hand away, "Please go back where you came from before he comes to know about us."_

_"If you don't love me anymore why are you wearing that necklace and this ring", I asked her, "I have come to take you away from this madman, I love you."_

_"If you love me just go… leave me… forget me… just go please", she said crying, "It__'__s not like it was used to be please Leon try to understand me please… it__'__s much more complicated now."_

_No matter what I said she didn't budged from her decision and I didn't knew what to do I just could not see her like that so I just pulled her in a hug and it felt the same as it felt before and she still had everything that I wanted, "I'll take you away", I said to her and kissed her forehead and she just cried and I touched her lips with mine as I kissed her after what felt like an eternity and just then there was a sound of something breaking and somebody's hurried footsteps can be heard from floor._

_"Just go now", Juliet said pushing me away and since I didn't want to see her in trouble therefore I got down._

_She started showing up for our late night talks that we did without speaking words, she would always ask me to forget her but how could I forget her she was my life. There were days when her father could be heard yelling at her and somebody could just say that he was a madman talking to himself since neither her mother nor she could be seen even at the window but every night at 11:00 she would surely show-up to talk to me._

_"I found myself a job", I told her._

_"Great", she gave me a thumbs up, "So what you're now?"_

_"I'd be a cop like my Dad in Raccoon city", I told her in not more than a whisper and she asked me to keep my voice down, "And I'll be taking you with me", I told her._

_"I won't be going, Leon", she said shaking her head sadly._

_"You're; just get to Matt's place tomorrow morning, you know I won't be leaving without you", I told her yet again stubbornly._

_"Sorry Leon Mum is ill and Dad won't allow me to get out, he even goes out and do grocery to keep us in and the last time when we returned Mom and Dad had a big fight", she told me as tears streamed down her face but I felt she was hiding something._

_"That's why I'll be waiting", I said to her and our talk ended for the day._

_I had to join work the day after the day I was heading out from my town but since Kate didn't showed up that day I didn't left and that was the day Raccoon city was infested. While I was waiting for her mum somehow convinced me that it would be better to take her once I am settled and only then I headed for Raccoon but just as I was about to enter Raccoon Juliet called me and tried to say something but her voice was cut off by static sounds and I couldn't hear anything and disconnected not knowing it was the person I was dying to hear from._

_I entered Raccoon saw a woman's corpse, was attacked, met Claire and joined forces to get out of the city, met Ada and got too much attached to her._

_**~Flashback End~**_

"What do you mean attached, we thought you loved…", Chris began.

"Loving a person in situations like Raccoon is obvious", I said, "and I was hurt when I thought she died falling from that catwalk but you know when I got back home from Raccoon and mom told me that Juliet's father burned down the house along with Juliet and her mother, it was the time when I understood what being really hurt means, understood that what I had with Ada was attraction and what I had with Jules was true love, I could never in my life love anybody the way I loved Jules and nobody could love me the way she did. I was happy to see Ada but I'd love to die just to see Juliet one more time. I don't know why but Ada reminds me of her maybe because she said she was trapped with Umbrella the way Jules was trapped in her house by her father maybe that's why I kept chasing her all this time."

"Maybe she survived", Claire suggested.

"Police found the bodies of three people two women and one man there age groups are similar", I told them, "Only if I could have saved her."

"How could have you saved her?", John said, "You were in Raccoon…"

"Didn't I tell you she called me, if only I would have followed my instincts I would have saved her", I told him, "This pendant reminds me of her and has been my good luck charm for years; she died but left her love behind which was so powerful that it keept me safe all these years", I said closing my eyes as first time in 10 years tears streamed down my face, 'But Jules, Romeo cannot live without his Juliet', I thought painfully.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to update this as fast as I can so, you have to be fast to Review and tell me how you liked the tragic past of Leon S. Kennedy; and did it make you cry??? Or was it too much cliché, love to know what you think about it. And Oh I have considered the Leon A scenario, where Ada fells off of catwalk and they didn't even kiss in that one.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: The last Chapter might have made you a bit sad and I am sorry but this one has no good news in it either. Thanks for reading and for the support. **Heartily thanks to Ethereal Heiress and Jill Kennedy for their encouraging reviews.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 15

I felt miserable I didn't expected to tell anybody about Juliet but maybe I was ignoring her too much lately but how can I be ignoring her when… , "What took you so long, dinner's got cold waiting for you", Kate said opening the door but maybe she read that I wasn't in mood for her jibber-jabber, "Did something happen?", she asked softly taking my notebook case and helping me out of my jacket.

"It's nothing", I lied, and I was miserable and felt like crying; I walked and sat on the couch.

"It's… its… something I… I know. Are you unwell?", she said hurrying over to me checking me for fever.

"I am fine", I told her grabbing hold of her hand.

"Should I get you something, anything", she asked concerned.

"Nothing", I said and wanted her to stop bothering me.

"Ok then I'll just heat up the dinner", she said as if reading my mind and walked away to kitchen.

I looked in the kitchen's direction and softly hit my chest where my heart was thinking the pain would subside but it doesn't works like that, this stupid heart was only for her and will always remain for her maybe it would make room for someone new but it would never be able to replace her. I rested my head on the back of couch and felt Shadow rest his head on my lap, "You miss her too, don't you", and Shadow just whined.

Kate called me for dinner after some time and kept her silence but she was concerned and worried about something may be she was worried about me since she kept glancing at me wanting to ask something but she didn't asked. We went to sleep and she didn't said a word but something told me she was restless about something as she slept keeping her back towards me instead of hugging me to sleep like every day. I don't know whether it was bad, since I needed her to comfort me or good, 'cause it was easy to get up without her knowing about it when Hunnigan called.

"Hello?", I whispered.

"Kennedy?", she queried.

"Yes", I said.

"Well Ashley wants you back on her security, I think you're fit to join back", she said.

"You could have told me that in the morning, I mean its 3:00am now", I said.

"Well you have to report in next 2 hours, since Ashley have to go to some mall's inauguration ceremony at 8:00am so you have to make her security preparations", she said a bit sternly.

"Ok I'll be there", I told her and disconnected.

I got up showered keeping noise as low as possible and opened my cupboard to get my jacket when Kate woke up screaming out my name loud, "Leon", she said sitting up and she was sweating and panting like hell, she looked around, took in details and relaxed a bit and I walked to her and sat near her feet and she flung her arms around me but she didn't cried it was more like she was making sure that I was there, "You ok?", she asked finally and very softly, "I know… I know you don't wanna tell me but please tell me what's bothering you please. Did I forget something? Ok I admit I don't remember anything but did I missed anything, please forgive me, I am sorry", she spoke really fast crying, "I am sorry."

"Relax you… you're taking it all wrong", I told her, "I am just stressed", I lied again pulling her in a hug again comforting but I knew she wasn't satisfied with my explanation.

"You're going somewhere?", she asked finally noticing I was all ready to go to work.

"Hunnigan called, have to take Ashley for some mall's inauguration so I should be heading out right now so that I can make all security preparation", I told her still hugging her, I didn't wanted to leave her and didn't wanted her to leave me either. Why I don't know but I wanted her to comfort me, to tell every sweet lie she could think of, wanted her to get me rid of this restlessness I've been feeling after those two pendants joined.

I don't know why, why I was feeling Juliet was still alive and was right now in my arms, yes one thing that I didn't tell my friends was that Juliet looked exactly like Kate, same height, same dark brown hair even the dark blue eyes were same and it only occurred to me when she first wore a dress instead of her combat suit; I would have called her my Juliet but Juliet didn't knew the difference between a gun and pistol handling them as efficiently as Kathleen was a distance thought. Juliet, she was the worst person when it came to lying and Kathleen doesn't need a reason to lie and Juliet could forget everything but she would die before forgetting me.

But I knew Kathleen was not Juliet and it hurt me more when I was reminded of Juliet's death cause seeing Kate everyday reminded me of her and the more I was reminded of her the more I wanted Kate to be Juliet and the more I wanted that the more I wanted that she is never reminded of her past as Kat and stay with me always. No matter how many times I say staying with Kate is troublesome and I wanted her to regain her memories but deep inside I always wished against it, 'cause if she knew I was lying she would hate me and leave me and I don't want that.

"I have to go", I said to her so that she would leave me but she didn't left me and tightened her grip, "I promise I'll come back early today", I said reluctantly pulling her away trying to be cheerful, "you better treat me with something nice tonight."

"Only if you get rid of this gloomy face", she said, "for me, please", and I nodded and felt my lips curl in a weakest smile, "Thank you", she said and held my hand as I was getting up and again said, "I'll be waiting for you."

I got up and I was shocked at the fact that Kate without saying any sort of lie lifted up my mood. I wasn't all happy go jolly but her simple words of concern and care like some magic incantation lifted everything off my chest. I opened the door and looked back at her from the door, smiled weakly and headed for work.

***

It definitely took me sometime to drown myself again in work so that everything was back to normal and I was again able to hide the pain inside my heart. Seeing those two pendant joined had opened a long time healed wound. But it was definitely too much of my efforts this time since Kate always seemed to remind me of Juliet not only that she was able to read me like book but never asked anything and it made me wonder why?

"Leon can we talk?", my thoughts were disturbed when Claire asked this.

"Yeah sure Red", I said sitting a bit straight since I was leaning on my chair and tried hard to be cheerful.

"Uh… look you know I can't talk in circles so…", She began sighing, "What I want to say is Kate called just now."

"She didn't called me", I said picking up my cell looking for any missed calls but there was no calls from her.

"Well she was worried a bit", Claire said.

"About what?", I asked as I tried hard to act casual.

"She didn't tell and it seemed; she called me after dropping the thought many times, you get me", she asked.

"Yes but she never discussed anything of that sorts with me", I told her although I knew Kate tried to ask me sometimes.

"Well I don't know about that Leon but she seemed really upset", she paused for bit maybe thinking whether she should say it or not, "Uh… maybe she was crying on the phone Leon."

I sighed and leaned back on my chair and ran a hand over my face. I don't know what to say to her now; I never thought Kate was that much worried about me, "I'll talk to her", I said.

"Talking won't do anything Leon", Claire said, "Take her somewhere, maybe on dinner, movie or stuff and try to make her see that you're happy with her."

"Happy with her??", I asked, "What do you mean happy with her?"

"She thinks that your behavior is odd these days", Claire said.

"No, no, no you just said she thinks I am not happy with her", I said giving up relaxing.

"What!!??? No", Claire lied.

"No Claire you said Kate thinks I am not happy with her", I emphasized on the topic.

"That's what I think she thinks, I mean she said that from past couple of days your behavior is odd and you're gloomy all day", Claire replied giving up.

"So how does that suggest I am not happy with her", I asked.

"Because she asked me about your and Ada's past get it", Claire said, "She was crying maybe and asked to tell me all about yours and Ada's history and also how she was before the accident before she lost her memories. Maybe she is stressing herself thinking about her past memories."

"You should have told me this before", I said to her dialing Kate's number, "When she thinks something like that, it's a dangerous signal."

At this Claire glared at me as Kate picked up the phone, "Hello?", she answered softly.

"Uh… Kate honey where are you right now?", I asked in a cheerful tone.

"At home", she replied softly.

"Did you already prepared dinner?", I asked her.

"I am just chopping onions", she sobbed a bit, "do you want anything special?"

"Uh… no; there is this Agency party which we have to attend, so don't bother about the dinner ok", I said looking at Claire who had her arms crossed.

"Ok", she replied a timidly.

"I'll just see you in a bit ok", I told her.

"Hmm…", she just said and I disconnected.

I looked at Claire who was still angry at me, "What?', I asked her getting up.

"You think she's behind all the murders", she asked.

"Well it doesn't hurt to be on the safe side, does it", I said getting up a bit monotonously.

"Oh does it really don't hurt when it's about her", Claire asked as I took my jacket.

"No", I replied coldly although it was a lie, "I have to get home now."

***

I got home and found Kate in the kitchen filling Shadow's bowl and then she filled her cat's bowl with milk since it had started drinking milk by itself. She was doing this all so absent mindedly that she didn't even knew I was watching her from the kitchen door. She moved to the counter and picked up the knife and looked at it a bit and washed it under water and set it back and then started cleaning the counter and when she was done she finally noticed me.

"When did you came?", she asked trying to be cheerful.

"Just now", I told her.

"I was a bit lost thinking I… I didn't noticed you", she said.

"I saw", I told her, "So ready to go to the party then?" I asked.

"Yes", she replied and we headed upstairs but I couldn't help but notice she was a bit sad for some reason as she picked her clothes from the wardrobe. Every day she was quiet but I can't say that she was upset but now she was both worried and upset about something.

"Is something bothering you?", I asked. I don't know but I somehow felt that the her reason for sadness was somewhere related to me and she smiled weakly and shook her head, then walked in bathroom's direction but I caught hold of her hand, "What happened?", I asked her, "You seem upset, look if its because of me then please don't worry about it sweetie. I am a bit stressed", I told her and it wasn't a lie.

She dropped the clothes she was holding and moved a bit closer to me, "Please hold me Leon", she almost pleaded and I couldn't say no as I wrapped arms around her and my heart again wished her to be Juliet as my grip tightened around her. I don't how long we held each other but every second felt an eternity and suddenly it struck my mind that maybe she came to know I am not her husband maybe accidentally anyone of us dropped a hint that I was not her husband and I felt a sudden rush of pain in heart thinking that she's about to leave me.

Very slowly she pulled away and I smiled at her hoping she doesn't remembered anything and she smiled too but it was the weakest of her smile, "Let's get ready ok", I said to her and she nodded and then picked up the clothes and went in the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Now that you all have read the chapter I would really like to know how you find the idea of Kate having the same face as that of Leon's first girlfriend, so leave your reviews or just send a PM if you have any doubts and I would love to clear it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok we are closing in to the climax of story. So just read on ahead and tell me how you find the Chapter but let me first give some credits to Ethereal Heiress and Jill Kennedy for telling me how they find it. Thank you guys!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any characters.

* * *

Chapter 16

John wolf-whistled when he saw Kate at the party, well can't argue with him since she was looking good in her gold and white short dress, plus it wasn't a fact that she had supermodel figure and those were the reason why every male were giving her a second look, some were even drooling all over her and I don't know what I was more sad, concerned, proud or jealous. I was only relieved a bit when John took her to dance and I watched her while she listened to John and laughed at his jokes but something told me that even after that she was upset.

"She looks really great laughing like that", I looked sideways and it was Claire wearing a red cocktail dress.

"You look great in this dress", I complimented her.

"Jill and Your wife got for me together", She told me.

"Why you guys were late", I asked her.

"Chris didn't wanted to come to this silent and boring party and was crying like hell", she told me taking a seat by my side.

"Yeah I know him no DJ no party", I said laughing a bit.

"That's my bro for you", she said a bit proudly.

"Where are they anyways? ", I asked.

"Oh the moment Jill saw that they had some sort of music she wanted to dance and…", she told me searching for them, "Look there they are", she said pointing at them and I looked at them and just then I saw John talking to Saunders, one of the Agent at work and maybe he asked Kate to dance and she agreed since John walked back.

"What did Saunders say?", I asked John.

"He wanted to dance with Kate what else", he told me casually ordering himself a drink.

"But you should have said no", I said to him seriously I didn't like that guy.

"Oh are we jealous?', John teased.

"Why shouldn't I be she's my…", I stopped abruptly and it made me think what was Kate to me, she was not my wife, not my fiancée, not my girlfriend; I couldn't even call her my friend. She was somebody I knew but still when I see her dancing with Saunders why was my blood boiling, also she doesn't looked comfortable with him.

"Leon", Claire asked and I hmmed not taking my eyes off Saunders, "Did you talked with Kate then?"

"Yeah", I told her and just then for some reason the lights dimmed and I lost Kate, "Damn where did she go", I said searching for her.

Claire laughed and I looked at her confused, "You really are getting jealous."

"She's uncomfortable with that bastard, I am going to take her", I said getting up and moving towards the dance floor.

I searched for her and tapped Saunders on shoulder and he looked at me and smirked as if he was with Kate, "Mind if I dance with her?", I asked him.

"Liked my…", he began trying to make me jealous maybe he didn't knew Kate came with me.

"She came with me", I cut him in between and he looked at Kate and she nodded, "Now if you'll", I said proudly taking his place, "You should have declined his offer", I said to Kate as we began dance, "… if you were so uncomfortable with him", I almost involuntary kept her hand that I was holding on my shoulder and kept my hand on her waist and she looked up and a tear fell from her eye, "What happened?", I asked her.

"I… I think something went in my eye", she lied.

"Let's join others then?", I asked she nodded and we walked towards the table where we were sitting. So many times I walked with her but she never felt so distant and now she was really getting me worried, I wished for me to read her mind. I looked at her, "Shit", I cursed under my breath as she wasn't walking by my side.

I immediately took out the tracker sensing that something's not right. I gave her a ring that had a tracer in it. Her blip lead me to the parking lot of Hotel where the party was held but I couldn't find her anywhere, then I heard a car's security alarm and ran in the direction of the noise and what I saw reaching at the spot was the thing I didn't wanted to see now, I didn't wanted to see ever.

I finally found Kate and she was… the scene right before was unbelievable, Kate she was not alone a man was lying dead near her, her white dress was now colored in blood, the blood was all over the place and what was worse that there was a knife sticking out of the man's chest, the one which I recognized so well. It was the same knife that Kate was using when I called, the same which she washed and set in the holder when I arrived home. Seeing all this only one word made it out my lips, "Kate…"

She looked up at me bewildered, "Leon… I… I didn't… do anything", she stuttered.

"Then what the hell were you doing in the parking lot", Ada asked and I turned and saw everyone was there, the sound of car alarm must have gathered them since the party was formal and there was no loud music.

"I didn't…", Kate tried to say crying.

"You killed him we caught you red handed", Ada barked at her, "I told you guys but you won't listen; see for yourself she's the BOW you're looking for", she yelled at top of her lung, "You should die here bitch", she pulled out her gun and I, John and Claire stopped her immediately before she did that.

"Let go off me, still want to save her", Ada said struggling, "She took too many lives to be alive."  
"Stop this at once", the Chief of the Secret Services said, "I request the owner of the car to please stop the alarm."

"Yes", somebody said from the crowd and moved to shut the alarm and then yelled," Sir you should have a look at this and I think the Chief of Special Division should also look at this."

"Oh My God", the Chief said as there was another body hanging from the wind shield off the glass and this man was more brutally murdered than the one lying at our feet, "Arrest her at once", the Chief ordered his two favorite Agents who are known to be toughest among us. They pulled Kate rudely up by arms while she only cried.

"Beware she's too much dangerous", Ada said crossing her arms as we left her and there was a fine line of smirk on her face and I felt a bit disgusted towards her, I mean her hatred for Kate is this big that she would only kill her because she hate her, maybe that's the reason I wanted to take it slow with her, so that I know I am not making a hasty decision.

"Take her away and lock her up and you have all the freedom to use your guns if you feel threatened", Chief said and the agents took Kate away while she cried and said that she didn't do anything.

***

"The fingerprints match on the murder weapon nobody can save her now", Rebecca said as she threw the file on the table.

"She's in a tight spot now", Chris said intertwining his finger sighing deeply.

"Can't we do anything?", Jill asked David.

"Apparently we can't because somebody leaked the information that we kept her loose when we suspected her of these murders", David replied.

"Ada", Claire said a bit bitterly, "I don't know what's her problem; why she hates Kate that much."

"Leon think maybe you saw someone running from there", John said desperately trying to get some clue.

"There was no one", I told them.

"Then lie about it", Claire, John, Chris, Rebecca and Jill said together.

"I can't everybody was there they saw me coming just before them", I said frustrated a bit, I wasn't feeling right, "If only I was more careful and not let her slip like that maybe we were at home right now."

"Don't blame yourself, Leon", Claire said.

"Yeah it won't help", Jill said.

"We can't do anything until tomorrow", David said.

"But tomorrow they are taking her for interrogation, if she stresses herself too much then like I said before we are risking another coma", Rebecca's these words hurt like hell.

"I am going to see her", I said standing up, I could not take it anymore something, something was telling me that it was all wrong and Kate needs me, maybe it was my heart which was indebted to her since it was her love that taught it how to beat not only for others but for oneself too.

"You have to take Mr. Feisher permission first", David said referring to the Chief.

I didn't replied since I already knew that, if it wasn't for him then I would have been by Kate's side all this time. The Chief Mr. Alan Feisher, was young about Chris's age and head of department. He couldn't handle anything; he only rose to the position because he is a senator's son. His career as agent, well he failed every mission he was sent to since he didn't have the quality to lay down his life on line for someone else. A big loser if you ask me, a total waste.

I walked to his cabin and asked his permission to get in and he was discussing Kate's case and Ada was standing by his side as he consulted her, "You want something Kennedy?", he asked.

"I wanted to talk… in private", I said bluntly and he looked up at me and kept his elbows at desk intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on it.

"You heard him chaps… go move on", he said and the agents left him but Ada didn't budged from her spot and I looked at her and she looked at Feisher and he nodded asking her to leave so she cat walked out and I had a feeling that Feisher had his eyes glued to Ada's backside but it didn't bothered me.

"I want to see Kate", I said to him.

"Kate?", he queried.

"The woman you brought in as a suspect", I said monotonously.

"Murderer Kennedy", he corrected.

"It's not proved yet", I snapped.

"Don't worry we will handle that", he said getting back to papers, "And I am sorry you can't meet her since Ms. Wong told me that she consider you her husband and BOW or not family members are not to meet the culprit."

"I am not her husband", I said and felt a searing pain in my chest.

"Even then Kennedy you can't meet her", he said.

"Give me one good reason, Sir", I asked a bit angrily.

"I already told you", he said, "Plus we can't take any risks, what if she kills you then it would be careless on our part."

"Her murderous intent is increased when I am not with her, I think Ms. Wong didn't told you that", I said but it was hell lot of difficult for me to think that way now.

This sentence did the trick and Feisher tensed up a bit, "Ok you can see her", he said acting as if he did me a favor but in reality he chickened out.

"One more thing I want this case", I played my next card.

"I can't give you that much freedom", he said.

"Ok as you wish don't come running to me when she gets out of your hands", I said getting up and pretending to be uninterested in the subject, I made my way towards the door and pulled it open this was the last moment if he didn't stopped me now than I would never get another chance to see Kate again.

"Kennedy", Feisher called and I looked back pulling up a straight face but I was happy inside, "you've the case", he tried hard not to stutter, "But only on one condition you won't let this… Kate know otherwise she won't give in plus you won't interfere in conducting procedures, you get me", he said and I nodded and existed.

I tried not to run to the lock up where Kate was held, two guards were posted at the door. I gave them my authorization to get inside. The room was small, painted cream, dimly lit with only a bed and an end table, quiet suffocating if you ask me. Kate was sitting on the bed hugging her knees still wearing the blood stained clothes burying her head in her knees weeping so softly that I only noticed it when I got close. The clean clothes I sent her were resting at her feet.

I sided the clothes and sat in front of her. She looked up at me her eyes were red from so much crying and she looked pale as if all the color had been sucked out of her, "I see you haven't changed", I said trying to start a conversation.

"They won't let me use a changing room", she said looking at me searching something, as her eyes told me and her voice was a bit shaky, "they have me on surveillance here", I looked up for cameras, they were placed diagonally in two corners so that there wasn't a blind spot and I felt like punching a hole through Feisher's brain for being so sick, "Why are you here?", she asked sounding miserable and I wanted to comfort her right now.

"I wanted to talk", I said trying hard to hold myself from hugging her but maybe she didn't thought that way and flung her arms around me crying and I cursed as I couldn't comfort her now, if they even found me doing that then I am off this case, her grip became tight on me and I knew she was hell lot of afraid, she wanted me to protect her but the only thing I could do now was pull her away from me with all my effort, "I am here as… ", I tried to tell her.

"I didn't… didn't do it… I swear Leon… I didn't… ", she cried shaking her head as I held her away from me trying to keep my expressions neutral as she again searched for something in me.

"Look I am not saying that", I said.

"But you aren't believing me also", she said crying as more tears streamed down her face and believe me it was all hurting like hell maybe more than that.

"So what am I supposed to do, you were there with that knife and the fingerprints match", I sounded like I was yelling due to the small room.

"I didn't kill anybody", she screamed releasing herself from me.

"But you… ", I began but she cut in between.

"We are done talking", she said shaking with a mix of emotions, hurt and feeling of betrayal were among them. She had stopped crying now as if she lost all her hope.

"But…", I tried to speak.

"If my own husband doesn't believe me than who else will believe me", she said seriously and I couldn't counter that, "Please leave, I don't wanna see you again", she said burying her head in her knees. I opened my mouth to speak but just then the door almost blasted open and one of the crazy female agents came barging in the room.

"You one hell of a…", she stopped abruptly when she spotted me but then smirked and moved towards Kate and pulled her head up by holding her hair, "I told you to change your clothes", she began slowly while Kate just shivered, "But you bitch don't you understand we need these clothes for tests, get it off now", she yelled at Kate and grabbed the sleeve and almost involuntary my hand grabbed the Agent's hand and she looked at me.

"Take her to a changing room", I said to her trying to hold back my anger and the urge to forget that she was a lady and punch her in face and she smirked at me.

"Get up", she barked holding Kate by her arm, "This is your lucky day since the hot Kennedy is speaking for you", she said it flirting more to me than to Kate, "C'mon", she pulled Kate rudely as if she was a rag doll.

I got up and headed back since Kate didn't wanted to talk to me and what would I have said to her to make her feel better. There was nothing I could say and there was nothing that I can do to save her. If only I could love her a bit of what she loved me maybe I would have avoided this situation. Guess I am not that good for saving women. I wasn't able to save Juliet, though she survived but I was not the one who saved Ada and now I won't be able to save Kate.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Chapter; I'll be updating the next chapter in next two days, till then take care and thanks once again for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: **I am extremely thankful to Ethereal Heiress and Jill Kennedy for reviewing the last chapter**. Although this chapter is short but I hope it entertains everyone as long chapters entertain you; it's because I wrote this in a bit hurry and to make it up for it I might make the next Chapter a bit long or Update two chapters at once. You're free to give your advice on that and I'll try to go by it. I am also sorry for any mistakes. Now enough of the talk; enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters just the plot and the OC, Kathleen (Kate).

* * *

Chapter 17

"Leon", I opened my eyes to see Claire shaking me thinking I was sleeping but how could I sleep. I just closed my eyes trying to suppress this searing pain in my heart which kept on increasing and increasing as time passed, "You Ok?"

"I am fine", I lied, "Did you wanted something?"

"No, we are here to call you, they have already started the interrogation", I looked up and spotted John and he too didn't seemed too much happy.

I looked at the watch, "Its 6:00am, wasn't they were going to start at 10:00", I asked them.

"Yes but Feisher thought you'd would interfere, so when he saw you were sleeping, they decided to do it, you know she could break any moment and admit that she killed those men", Claire replied, her these words make me jolt right up from my chair and hurry towards the interrogation room.

"Leon what about them", I looked back and saw Claire pointing at my pets. When I went home to get clothes for Kate, they got in my car and weren't getting out no matter how hard I tried, so I had no option to bring them here. I also tried to lock them but they opened the car window and got out, it was as if they sensed Kate was in trouble and now before I could answer Claire they ran to me, "Maybe we should take them with us", and I just nodded.

We all hurried towards the interrogation room and spent more than six tormenting hours seeing Kate being tortured by each and every Agent that we have now. And believe me standing here watching them threaten Kate with different thing like cutting her fingers or just tracing an army knife by her hand or playing one bullet in gun game and every one of us couldn't help but protest before she gets hurt. I could feel everyone's anger. Claire was the only one who was openly expressing what she felt while Chris was cracking his knuckles, John's one foot was tapping no-stop on floor while Jill kept giving death glares to Feisher and Ada who were standing with us enjoying Kate's miserable condition, laughing sickly. But no matter what they did she only said one thing that she didn't killed anybody crying all the time. Now she had reached a stage where she was keeping her hands over her ears and was repeating that she didn't killed anybody like a hysteric between their loud shouts.

"They are stressing her too much", Rebecca said and I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Well that is what we do to get the truth out don't we", Feisher said; he was standing by my side his arms crossed smirking like a devil. I looked back at Kate just to see one of the Agents crossing his limits as he slapped her so hard that she screamed in pain and almost fell off her chair. And Shadow immediately started barking angrily, he looked back at me and whine and then looked in Kate's direction and bark.

"I am going in", I said, not able to see this anymore.

"You're not Kennedy", Feisher said stopping me.

"Give me one good reason", I tried hard not to punch him.

"I gave you this case only on one condition, you're not to interfere in standard procedures", he said, "Plus it's not like we haven't dealt like this to anyone before, you're yourself done that many times."

"They all were men", I said shaking with anger, "She's a woman", and there wasn't a female Agent in there with her.

"Man or woman law is same for everybody", he said smirking.

"I am going", I told him again.

"Don't forget the condition, Leon", Feisher repeated still not budging from the spot.

"To hell with your condition, I am not bending it; you're the one extending it", I shouted at his face and he seemed terrified and froze to the spot as I passed by him out of the door.

I kicked open the door and the Agents inside looked at me, "Get out, I'll take it from here", I said walking towards Kate who had her head down on the table as she wept, "It's an order", I said and they all hurried out. I walked to Kate's side and sat by her, "Hey", I said and she looked at me through corners of her eyes and resumed her position, "Look who's here to meet you", I said keeping her cat on the table and Shadow barked happily, "They were missing you, so I have come to take you back this time."

"Even though you think that I killed those men", she asked sobbing and looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, there was a hand mark on her left cheek and I felt angry at myself for not coming earlier. I didn't think much about anything and pulled her in a hug.

"Let's go back home", I said to her and grabbed her hand as we pulled away from each other.

We walked out just to be stopped by a bunch of Agents and Feisher, "You are not taking her anywhere Kennedy", he said angrily.

"She didn't do anything, to stay here", I told them pulling Kate behind me.

"She killed those men", Ada said supporting Feisher.

"She didn't kill anybody", I repeated the words Kate was repeating this whole time.

"Do you have proof?", Feisher asked me.

"Do you have proof?", I asked him back.

"We picked up her fingerprints from the murder weapon", Ada said.

"It was the kitchen knife which she uses no doubt it had her fingerprints, it won't be surprise if it had my prints too", I told her in a matter of fact tone.

"In fact it does have his prints", Rebecca said supporting me.

"But your clothes weren't soaked in victim's blood", Ada said again, "And she was near the scene of crime too."

"Is that so, well Greg should be arrested because the body was in his car", John said taking his position in front of me.

"Also I remember the guys examining the whole place had blood on their clothes, why aren't they arrested?", Claire stepped in front of me.

"We got it when we were examining the scene of crime", Feisher gave the explanation.

"Do you have proof?", David asked stepping in front of all of us, he was missing all this time.

"Mr. Trapp you too", he said shocked to hell and I couldn't help to notice a sly smile on his face.

"Well somebody framed her and I believe she has to go back BOW or not she's a woman and she can be bailed out any time until she's declared guilty", David said holding out the papers, "Straight from the magistrate. So can we leave now?"

Feisher snatched the papers from him and read it in total shock and then David asked again, "Everything in order Mr. Feisher", he asked smiling as it was our turn to smile slyly, "So may we take your leave then", he said looking at other Agents who were blocking our way and they all sided to make way for us. I looked at Kate just to catch her before she fell as she fainted.

"Hospital quick", Rebecca said checking her and we hurried to hospital.

* * *

A/N: Finally a chapter with somewhat happy end but is it? Or is it not, well to know that keep looking for the next chapter which would be updated within next four days. Till then Take care and have a Nice day.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Ok as I promised earlier here is a long chapter not super long just an average length chapter of my stories, hope you enjoy it, Thanks for reading and **a little extra more thanks to Jill Kennedy and Ethereal Heiress for taking out their precious time and reviewing.**

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil or any of its characters but the plot of the story is mine along with OC Kathleen (Kate/ Kat).

* * *

Chapter 18

"She's fine, nothing to worry about. They did stress her but she fainted because her BP was low and she was malnourished", Rebecca said.

"English", John said.

"Uh… she fainted because her glucose level is low", she replied and we still didn't get anything.

"Normal person's English Rebecca", John said.

"She fainted because of weakness", Rebecca said.

"She is not in coma or anything right", I asked her looking at Kate through the glass door.

"No chance", Rebecca smiled and looked towards her too, "She's just sleeping for the moment", Just then Shadow whined, "She'd be up soon and better in no time", Rebecca said to him.

"So can we just sit by her", Claire asked she got back with Sherry.

"Sure just don't wake her up", Rebecca said, "I'll just go and inform David and others doing the formalities, and then we will join you guys."

I pushed opened the door and Shadow ran and jumped up on the bed and sat by Kate's side and managed to stick his head under Kate's hand, "I always wondered how you taught him that?", John asked as he sat on the couch.

"I never taught him anything", I told them the truth; all I did was spoil him badly like Henry said. I kept Kate's cat on the bed and she walked over to Shadow and finally after hours curled itself into a ball and slept on him and I looked at Kate, these animals really loved her.

"She really looks beautiful sleeping like this", Sherry said looking at Kate.

"Yeah she really does", I agreed. It was the first time I have seen her seen her sleeping so peacefully and care freely. Every night when she made me hold and hug her to sleep I thought she slept so peacefully but seeing her now made me realize that it was not like that.

"Done staring at her?" John teased me.

"Want to take over", I quipped back and we laughed and Claire hushed us.

"Rebecca said she needs sleep", she said.

"Guys", Percy came in yelling and we all looked up at him annoyed, it seemed he ran all his way, "You should look at this", he opened his note book and pushed some buttons, "This is the online news…", he said and moved away from the screen.

_"… this all happened today morning when during an interrogation of the prime suspect of the bizarre murders happening all over the city when one of the Agents, we won't be disclosing his name, barged in the room and told the agents present there that he would go on with the interrogation when in all actuality he attempted to take the suspected murderer out. But when he was stopped by other Agents and Head Chief himself; the Special Division, which had been recently formed and were looking over the case stood against the Agency and managed to bail out the criminal._

_Our sources tell us that they purposely let the murderer roam freely even after her being the suspect and ignoring another Agent's reasons just because she is a rookie. The Chief of the Department is here with us… over to our correspondent Malcom Steinberg."_

_"Thank you Kelly", the correspondent said, "So Chief we like to know where is the suspected murderer right now?"_

_"Maybe killing someone, who knows", Feisher said._

"This is rubbish", John said.

_"So what will happen to the Special Division now?", the correspondent._

_"If it were in my hand, I would totally have disbanded them. If I even doubted anyone being the murderer they would be certainly behind bars", he replied._

_"The Special Division is actually formed by a group of agents from various divisions acting as one, so how are you dealing with the Agents under you and do you have any idea what would be happening to the two BSAA agents present when it all happened", the reporter asked._

_"I don't know about the two BSAA agent but if the woman came out to be murder which she eventually would, I would definitely fire the Agent under me and he would probably be sent to jail for trying to busting out the criminal; maybe the whole Special Division will be in jail soon", he replied._

_"What if the suspected murderer is not the actual murderer", the reporter said._

_"It's impossible every bit of clue and evidence is against her, she __**is**__ the murderer", Feisher said smugly._

_"What if she's not", he asked again._

_"Then I'll resign and ask the President to make the Chief of Special Division the new head of the department", he said laughing lightly and too much confidently._

_"I hope you are right Chief", the reporter said, "Back to you Kelly."_

Percy closed his laptop as Claire said, "I should congratulate David, since Feisher is resigning."

"Yeah never liked that guy", John said keeping both of his hands behind his head relaxing.

"He's so losing this job", Sherry said.

"That will only happen if we're able to prove that Kate is innocent otherwise we will be behind bars and my career will be ruined", Percy yelled nervously.

"Relax nothing's gonna happen", I said, "But we have to find who is behind all this real fast."

"Isn't that what I am saying", Percy said.

"Chill, David is thinking something about it", Claire said, "I heard him talking to Jill and Chris to be on guard since Kate is here, so the murderer is definitely will strike here but he doesn't know what the murderer has got with Kate."

"Yeah it never occurred to me all this time", John admitted closing his eyes thinking, ok maybe not, it was hard to tell when John was trying to sleep or think, since he closed his eyes when doing so.

I also never thought it that way, I mean Kate can be considered literally cut off from the normal world as if she didn't existed for past at least 10 years and now suddenly someone is trying to frame her that doesn't make any sense, that too in murders involving BOW. The murderer not only wanted Kate behind bars, they wanted her dead. I looked at Kate and just then Shadow lifted up his head and whine loudly.

"Sshh… boy she needs sleep", I said to him so that he stops that but he whined louder as Kate opened her eyes to look at all of us and Shadow barked once so that she could look at him and her cat woke up and walked over to her.

"I am ok Shadow", she said weakly and he licked her face and her cat mewed, "I didn't forget you", she said and stroked the cat once.

"So how are you feeling right now", Claire asked concerned.

"I am fine", she said, "Just a bit hungry, I guess", she smiled weakly.

"I'll get you something to eat", Claire said.

"I'll come with you, when you'll buy food, I'll get her drinks", Sherry said following Claire.

"Guess I have to call Becky then", John said casually getting up, "C'mon geek boy; let's try to hook you up with one of the hot nurses around here", he dragged Percy along with him.

Shadow who was constantly being stroked by Kate jumped down from the bed and barked once and Kate's cat got up again stretched its feet and they both trotted out, 'Now where they are going', I thought to myself looking them walk out of the door smiling. I turned to look back at Kate, there were many things to say to her but I didn't knew where to start from, maybe I should apologize for not walking in earlier, maybe I should ask her how's she feeling or does she want anything, maybe I should comfort her or maybe I should just wait for her to speak first.

But she didn't said anything and closed her eyes and relaxed tilting her to one side and I couldn't help but notice the faint slap mark was still visible on her cheek, "Does it hurt?", I asked touching that mark and she looked at me.

"No", she replied softly that it was barely audible. I moved close to her.

"So you need something?", I asked, "Anything?"

"No", she said closing her eyes keeping her hand on mine, since I hadn't withdrawn it from her cheek, "I am sorry", she sighed.

"No, I am sorry sweetheart", I said to her and believe me the last word just slipped out of my mouth.

I withdrew my hand as she tried to sit up and helped her to sit. She held both of my arms and I just lifted her with hand on her back while I adjusted the pillow so she could be comfortable. We looked at each other and again I found losing myself in those blue eyes and don't know myself when I leaned in to kiss her _**on lips**_ but thank god I came to my senses when somebody called my name.

"Leon!", I looked back it was John and I couldn't believe he let a chance for teasing me my whole life get away, "There's something really important come quick."

I looked at Kate as she looked at me from John, worried a bit, "Don't worry, I'll be back in a moment", I said to her kissing her hand and hurried out to John and found Shadow sitting outside the door with Kate's cat, "Shadow stay with Kate", I said to him and he raised up his head and then walked inside as I walked with John to somewhere.

"What happened?", I asked him.

"We have a bad news", he said.

"Again", I almost sounded whining.

"Finally on my footsteps Kennedy", he said joking again.

"Anyways what's it this time", I asked as he pushed opened the door of monitor room of the hospital.

"I don't know", he said shrugging and I glared, "I mean they said it so seriously it must be a bad news."

I saw everyone was there, Percy was doing something on his notebook, "Yes it's really a bad news. Remember the BOW that was found to be dead by you."

"Yes", I answered remembering; it was still a mystery, who or what killed him.

"He was to be examined by a team of scientists working for BSAA yesterday", David said.

"So?", I interrupted in between.

"Did they found something interesting", John asked.

"I am afraid they are not alive to tell us if they found anything or not", David answered.

"The head just told us now, the murderer not only killed every scientist but also took away the body of the BOW. We're suspecting other pharmaceuticals working on bio-weapon", Jill told us.

"So why didn't he informed you guys earlier?", John asked.

"Well he thought he could handle things himself", Chris said, "Forgot that we are more experienced than him in these stuffs."

"David, I found it", Percy yelled.

"Found what?", I asked.

"I managed to get the recording of the camera that was placed in the room in spite of it being damaged really badly", he said praising himself.

"Stop boasting yourself", John said slapping him up his head and he glared and rubbed the place where he had been hit as he pushed the button to make us see the recording.

"There was supposed to five people, there are six", Rebecca pointed out, "I was given their information before they were asked to study the body", she clarified.

"Can you point who is the extra one?", David asked.

"Umm… this woman here", she said and Percy froze the tape.

"Anyone recognizes her?", David asked.

"No", we all said together studying the features of the young woman. From what she looked she was not much old maybe about Jill's age.

We watched the tape and then there was some sort of explosion and there was smoke everywhere, "Smoke bomb", I said.

"Probably to hide their identity", David said.

"Or maybe they cared too much about our Chiefs", John joked.

"This is the main part", Percy said as he played the taped in slow motion and we saw a man coming out of nowhere and even though the video was in slow motion, his motion was a bit blur at the edges. He smiled before knocking the camera.

"There were two", Jill said shocked.

"Where did he come from?", Chris said.

"Maybe the smoke covered for him", Claire said.

But I was too much speechless to say anything as I kept staring at the screen, looking at the frozen picture of the man, "Anyone…", David began.

"I know him", I said cutting him.

"An agent", John concluded.

"No it's the same BOW that's body has been stolen", I said.

"Can't be… ", Chris said, "He looked so ugly."

"Well I told you he looked like human when he fought, he might have reverted to his BOW form when you found him but he looked exactly like this", I told them.

"You mean he just came alive", Jill asked.

"I don't get it myself", I said.

"Maybe its clone or something", Rebecca said, "Twin brother maybe, you know both have similar genetic make-up so both will give similar results to any sort of mutation", she explained.

"That's explains the murders, maybe this guy is the one who framed Kate", Claire said thinking.

"But why would he do that, I mean the last one came to take her and…", I thought on it for a while, "Maybe that night he tried to get her again too but… those two agents saw him and put up a fight and in between their fight the alarm of the car went off and everybody came running and it had to flee since winning against too many skilled agent is difficult and about the knife I don't know maybe he did tried to get his hands on Kate at home but since she was in party, so he must have picked the knife and used it as a weapon against the man", I put my theory, "And right now if I were him, I would go straight to… Kate", I almost mumbled the last part, "I have to go."

* * *

A/N: now since you have done reading the Chapter I would like to request you to Review the story. My next update will be within next two days probably, till then be safe, be healthy and have a nice day.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I apologize it took me long to update this chapter, hope you forgive for that**. I would like to thank Ethereal Heiress, Jill Kennedy and red machine destroyer for giving their reviews and also to the people who all reading this fiction. ** I really hope you find this chapter entertaining and enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Resident Evil. But I do own this plot and storyline and yes of course the OC Kathleen (Kate/Kat).

* * *

Chapter 19

"I told Shadow to stay by her maybe he can hold that BOW off, if we are a bit late", I said hopefully as I pushed the door open and found Shadow standing by the door of monitor room wagging his tail and I slapped my face in frustration. He must have followed me here; he really does stupid things sometimes.

Seeing him here made all of us run and I accidentally bumped into a woman and said sorry and Shadow growled at her and it took me a bit to make Shadow follow me, he was really acting weird now. As we ran past reception we saw Feisher with a whole bunch of Agents along with him, "Kennedy", he yelled stopping me.

"Not now Feisher", I said calling him by his last name and he seemed offended and he bugged me the whole way to Kate's room making us more late.

I was relieved to see from the glass doors that she was playing with her cat and looked really bewildered as we all burst open in the room, "Can you walk? Or should I carry you", I asked her and she nodded telling me she can walk.

"C'mon we have to go", I said to her helping her get off the bed, holding her hand tightly in mine, I won't let her slip this time; and then we hurriedly walked to be out of the hospital to where I don't know, while Feisher shouted something about Kate's arrest order or something but we didn't paid too much attention to him, right now our first priority was to get Kate somewhere safe.

"Where are you taking her?", Feisher said holding Kate's other hand, "We have her arrest warrant and have come to take her."

"She's not going anywhere with you", I said to him, "Leave her hand."

But before he could say anything Shadow began barking and it made me look at him and I saw that he was again barking at the same woman who had made us late in the corridor 'cause like this time, Shadow was barking angrily at her and wasn't budging from his spot growling at her, "Mad dog", Feisher said and I looked at him.

"Shadow here", I yelled to him and he looked at me and shook his head barking again pointing towards the woman. He was so stubborn that I had to drag Kate with me to that woman.

"No point hiding I guess", the woman muttered to herself but what got my attention was her next sentence which she didn't wanted to say that's why she mumbled but since it was all quiet due to the commotion all that could be heard was Shadow's angry barks, "Wesker is going to be so mad."

I instinctively withdrew my gun, "Not going to happen", the man said appearing out of nowhere by her side and there was sounds of withdrawing guns and civilians yelled and ran; where I don't know but they should run somewhere good, I have a feeling this is going to be bad.

"Shit", the word just made its way through my mouth as I backed away slowly.

"You know you can't run, so just surrender", he said smugly crossing his arms, reminding me of Krauser.

"Urgh… this dog is making me nuts, kill it Frank", the woman said.

"I hate to listen to you but on this Tiera, I'd like to say 'Glad to', I hate them; always used to tell us apart from humans", he said taking out his gun aiming it at Shadow.

"They can't harm you why kill them; you're here for us, kill us then", I said to him trying to save my dog.

"Kill you??", the woman named Tiera laughed a cold laugh, "We were worrying for no reason, they don't know anything, now Wesker would really be mad. I can't believe this guy was able to kill you."

I know everyone must have looked at each other thinking how can a dead BOW come back to life again, "He didn't killed me you fool, it was…", he began but I didn't waited to listen to the name of my rescuer as I took my chance running away from the two BOW as one of the my friend shot the lights so that it was all dark. I hid myself behind a wall and I peeked to look at them and thank god Shadow had followed me and wasn't barking at the moment. I saw the two of them, they were just looking around, "It's really boring", Frank said out loud since he wanted us to listen.

"Come out, come out wherever you are", Tiera said playfully laughing and I looked at Kate, she looked worried but she was alright. I hadn't left her hand for one moment.

"Tiera I found someone", Frank yelled from far and I cursed, "Found ya", he said as they both appeared in front of us.

Shadow growled again and this time Kate's cat joined him, "So where were we", Tiera said looking at the Shadow.

"I remember", Frank said as he aimed his gun at Shadow again and he was about to pull his trigger but then all happened as there was a gunshot but Shadow wasn't shot but the gun from Frank's hand flew and fell to the floor.

"Bitch showed herself for a dog", Frank said looking at Kate, 'cause she was the one holding my gun and the one who shot before Frank shot Shadow. It was not Kate actually but it was Kat.

"Gone soft hasn't she?", Tiera smiled at her and she smiled too, not one of the smiles Kate smiled but it was cold and a sarcastic one, "But still no match for us", she said as both me and Kathleen went flying off to a distance and I landed near Redfields.

"Thank god Leon you're ok", Claire said as her brother pulled me behind the cover.

"So does that mean Kate?", Jill queried.

"No, she was the one who fired the bullet", I answered coughing a bit and before I could tell them anything more Frank appeared in front of us.

"Ah… here you are", he said as he made to grab me but I rolled out of his grip as Redfield fired at him but due his speed I doubt that they might have left hit him with even a single bullet scratch.

"Man, he's a blur", I heard Chris as I myself readied my gun and I could hear more gunshots at a distance which meant Tiera was after god knows who and then there was this sharp whistle which I remembered I used to blow to call Shadow and indeed I saw Shadow running in a particular direction and I ran after him as other Agents came to Redfields aid to fight with Frank.

"Going somewhere", he said appearing in front of me and I saw over his shoulder as Shadow lunged at the other BOW and before she could hit him, Kat kicked her and she slid to some distance and then without wasting anytime she ran in my direction but I was too busy in watching her that I didn't noticed when Frank grabbed me by neck and then he released me as John helped Kat up in air and she kicked Frank in head and I fell to the ground.

"You ok", she asked pulling me up with help of John keeping her eyes on the two BOW.

"So you found the weakness huh?", Frank said getting up as Tiera walked towards to join Frank.

"Was easy", she said smugly.

"Still no match for us", Tiera said angrily and disappeared and Kate pushed me as Tiera went past me.

"How were you able to read my moves", Tiera said frustrated as both the woman circled their eyes locked, "Frank", she said and maybe he moved towards Kate but she moved just in time before anyone could do anything, but maybe she was not fast enough cause now there was a cut on her arm.

"Tell you what let's play fair and square", Kate, sorry Kat said.

"You never play fair", Tiera said.

"Oh c'mon this is no way to talk to your best friend", Kat taunted.

"You… ", Tiera said and really this time she seriously disappeared and Kathleen wasn't able to read her move and as she hit her and she might have rammed into the wall if I hadn't caught her while other fired.

"Gotcha", I said as I caught her and my back slightly hit the wall due to the impact, "They're fast", I said watching their blurs dodge the bullets.

"Not exactly", Kathleen coughed a bit keeping a hand on her chest.

"What do you mean?", I asked her.

"You people are so stupid, I tell you", she said getting up, as everyone who was firing was hit by the two BOWs and some flew, some skidded and most people they were knocked out.

"Launch me in air", she said and I did what she told me and saw her jump up high doing a back flip like a cat as she kicked the approaching BOW again landing on her feet, guess John wasn't wrong to give her a nickname Kat, because she was indeed like a cat. And I don't know what was the weakness but I guess it was something related to kicks I guess and just then Kathleen yelled, "Use Melee attacks their reflexes are not fast enough…", ok I guessed wrong, "Plus they can't infect you with virus in their current form."

"Guess we have to show them", Tiera said panting as both the BOW again slammed the attacking people again and mutated and like every other BOW they looked ugly.

"BACK UP, WE NEED BACK UP. GET EVERY DAMN AGENT OR THEY ARE…", Feisher was yelling when Kathleen snatched his phone and threw it on the wall.

"What now? I bet you never thought of this", I said to Kathleen and she glared telling me she planned this and said that reflex thing so that they would mutate.

"Rebecca is on her way", she told me, "Do me a favor…", she said but didn't tell me what I had to do as she pulled me to dodge a tentacle, "We won't survive if she takes too much time", she said as we stood up, "tell your friends to back off it would be really bad if anyone of them is hurt or infected, and do not yell", she said as I was about to yell.

"Now how can I do that" I asked her annoyed, I mean she is not asking me to run to everyone just to tell them to be stay away from the two BOWs.

"No need now", she said as Rebecca came running towards us.

"I am sorry but I kept getting things wrong in a hurry", she said giving me a briefcase.

"I thought so", she said opening it, "Cover me", and again she started mixing things again.

"You can trust me", I said and she looked up at me briefly and got back and I could see her smile while she mixed god knows what. She loaded the thing in a virus gun and gave it to Rebecca.

"It's for the BOW with plaga arm", she told her.

"My aim is not perfect", Rebecca said.

"Give it to the big guy", she said mixing more things and Rebecca looked at me.

"Chris, I suppose", I told her looking at Kathleen, who was shaking her head.

"Ok", Rebecca turned to spot Chris, "there is he."

"Wait", Kathleen stopped her, "Tell him to do it in one shot, it's G-virus in your hands", she said coldly, "Don't drop it."

"Ok", Rebecca said with determination as she ran to Chris.

I watched her thinking, studying the other BOW and then again mix the contents of vial and load it in another virus gun. She stood up and kicked the briefcase, "I am counting on you", she said handing me the gun.

"What are you doing?", I asked her, I mean she could have kill both of the BOW by herself why is trusting me and Chris on this when a small mistake can lead to a disaster as Raccoon.

"Just take a shot", she said running away to the centre of the big area.

She yelled for John and Claire explained something to them pointing to me and Chris. John agreed but it took some time to convince Claire, I guess, but she finally succeeded. Claire ran to Chris who was standing with Rebecca trying to shoot the BOW while Billy and Jill covered him as the two BOW were being fought by Bruce, Sheva, Carlos, Ark and couple agents. By the way I should be doing the same but my all attention was on Kat and John as she explained something to him and he nodded listening to her, I thought he would run to me after they were finished but it didn't happened.

She ran along with John towards the one I was supposed to be targeting, "We'll cover you", I looked sideways Claire and David were standing there and I nodded and readied the gun but again my attention was on Kathleen as John helped her up the way I did some time ago. John said one time we were fighting machine together then, 'why is she fighting alongside him', I thought as she back flipped to kick the one I am targeting but she was caught by the tentacle in the midway.

We all watched in surprise as the tentacle slowly contracted transforming into a hand as the agents attacking the BOW stopped in horror, "No match for me", it said and it was Tiera as she choked Kathleen.

"Haha… good work Tiera", Frank laughed knocking every agent by his plaga arm and we all were just watching the show.

"Leon shoot before she dies", Claire said and it reminded me what I must be doing, so I aimed my gun at Tiera but noticed Kathleen hadn't loaded it correctly so it took me sometime as I watched Kate from the corners of my eyes. She lifted her one hand and poked the Tiera's throat as I was done loading the gun and shot.

"She did the same to me except she poked my stomach", Frank said and Chris's shot hit him simultaneously as my shot hit Tiera and they both fell.

Kathleen was released from Tiera's grip and was caught but John as we ran to them as John lowered her to the floor. Her head was on his chest and she was breathing deeply catching her breath but why was I feeling jealous about it all. Maybe I am used to see her turn to me for smallest of her needs.

"Kennedy!! You tell me what is going on here", Feisher said suddenly coming out of nowhere and Shadow started barking at him. He had every Agent behind him, he managed to call them even after Kate broke his phone, Hunnigan, Angela and Ada you name them.

"Yeah did she kill some more people", Ada said moving by Feisher's side.

"Ada, she helped us", Feisher said.

"What are you saying", Ada said angrily.

"That she helped us", Feisher said chickening out a bit.

"And I am not done", Kate said as she just stopped Ada from stabbing Feisher and shot something in her neck. It all felt like a Déjà vu since she shot Ada the same way she shot Sherry months back. I caught her before she fell to the ground limp and everybody was looking at Kate, Shadow was still barking but he was not barking at Feisher he was barking at Ada. I looked around for Kathleen's cat she was on a medicine trolley hissing at Ada, _'I hate them always used to tell us apart from humans_', I remembered Frank's words.

I looked at Kathleen in search for an answer but she didn't reply and moved to the trolley that was nearby and started to bandage her arm. There was nothing to do but to ask, "What did you shot her with?"

"The cure", she replied not looking at me.

"For what?", Feisher asked holding back the urge to fall to his knees and cry, I guess.

"It's too complicated for you to understand, only the survivors of Raccoon city and likes can understand", she said again not turning back.

"We have every right to know", one of the Agents who helped in the fight said.

"I'll tell but first we have to tend the wounded and Ada", she said and yeah she was right so we all helped as much as we could to get every wounded person settled.

* * *

A/N: Ok so Kathleen got back her memories but when?? Wanna guess… Well all the answers you want are in the next chapter which is already ready and I would Update in a few days but if you want to read it early then just leave a Review!!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Ok this is the Chapter that will clear all your doubts I guess but it might get a bit confusing because it's full of explanations so read carefully, you don't want to miss any important thing. **Thanks to Ethereal Heiress and Jill Kennedy for giving their reviews **and all thanks all of you who are reading this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil and its Characters.

* * *

Chapter 20

Once everything was settled we looked at Kathleen who was standing with Rebecca talking something and we approached her, "I don't get it you killed him then how exactly he came alive?", Rebecca asked referring to Frank.

"I punctured his diaphragm, the plaga was still within his body; being a parasite along with t-virus it wasn't able to gain full control and was dormant till they gave it a regenerative property, so that his punctured diaphragm is repaired and he came alive with the help of T-virus", she explained, "How's Ada?"

"She is already in coma", Rebecca said, "I think it's hard for her to survive now."

"I know, I wanted to perfect the cure but there was no time, she was getting violent everyday plus they kept increasing her dosage", Kathleen told her.

"How do you know?", Rebecca asked.

"I am just guessing, since she hadn't killed in a long time and she killed two men this time", Kathleen said, "Wesker might have given her something to suppress the urge."

"Wesker is still alive?', Chris questioned, "I mean, didn't you killed him last time?"

"No it was a clone, Wesker had a few clones and if I am not mistaken then, you witnessed the killing of last one", she told him.

"So if we kill the Wesker now, he would be dead for sure", Jill asked.

"Only if we kill him the right way", Kathleen said.

"And what's that?", David asked.

"The same way we killed those two BOW", she replied.

"You gave them the cure", Claire said.

"No, actually I sort of overloaded them", she said, "the same type of kill that you guys been witnessing around the town."

"So you're telling me, you really killed them", John asked in disbelief.

"I don't intend to kill people unless it's too late", she answered raising her brows at him a bit.

"Then those two BOWs?", Jill queried and she shook her head.

"Then who, I mean, who can so brutally murder people", Rebecca said.

"It was Ada", she said a bit bluntly.

"Ada?? But why??", I asked, "And did you knew from the beginning", she nodded.

"'Cause she was not getting what she wanted", she said.

"So you are telling us that you didn't forget anything", Jill asked.

"No", she replied, "I remembered everything."

"Then why you pretended to be an amnesia patient", Claire asked and she seemed hurt a bit.

"Because I have to keep an eye on Ada's primary target", Kathleen said.

"Primary Target?", John repeated.

"Uh… huh… Leon", she pointed at me.

"Me?", I almost yelled in surprise, "I thought she loved me, why she wanted to kill me?"

"She didn't wanted to kill you", she replied slapping her head in frustration.

"So what are you suggesting that she kills her secondary targets and love her Primary target", John said.

"No she didn't intend to kill anybody", she sighed, "Look the thing is that Wesker wanted to get an ultimate bio-weapon."

"Tell me something new", Jill said.

"Well while he was studying the hybrid T-G virus, he got this idea of merging the abilities of all viruses in one and he began experimenting and he created Frank first, he was hybrid between t-virus and las-plaga but when he tried to merge more viruses or parasite in his body; Frank's inferior body could not take the load so he had to stop in between G-virus merging", she explained.

"And if it wasn't for t-Virus and plaga parasite then he might have been dead right", Rebecca said excitedly.

"Yes, I saw you figured that part", Kathleen said smiling a bit, "Ok so now he was faced with a dead end and everybody hates dead end don't they? So he started searching more and more; but that when he was faced with you two", she pointed to Jill and Chris, "and with your somewhat stupidity I must say he was able to get his hands on Jill, the one infected with T-virus by nemesis and his curiosity made him experiment on you and you were able to bear all the experiment he did on you due to your superior blood type more correctly genetics, he was on the process of doing same to you but he needed more information and that's what made him unlucky because due to your luck Chris and Sheva managed to save you from him."

"You mean I would be one of them if they hadn't saved me", Jill asked.

"Probably", she replied.

"So how he managed to get all the viruses fused then?", Claire asked.

"Well he tried to study more if he was missing something and while he was doing that he came across Dr. Ashford's notes and how he managed to create his twin son and daughter Alexia and Alfred Ashford by injecting the gene of wisdom in an embryo and the notes from Alexia herself that she needed to be dormant for 10 years or so to incorporate t-veronica virus in her body fully. So he was struck with the thought that nature is better creator than man, so the only way to make nature work for him was to meddle with the life processes", she said and I think I was not the only one, who had difficulty in understanding the last part.

I was about to ask what she meant but John beat me to it, "I didn't get a thing."

Kathleen smiled again, "I was just beginning hold your horses. So where was I? Ah… yes meddling with the nature. So he began experimenting again to fuse all the viruses separately to inject it into some developing embryo but, he was again met with failure again because of the overloading thing and then he was reminded of your superior genes and how the experiments were successful with you. So the he made the conclusion that humans with superior genetics are able to withstand more infections as compared to others. To prove his theory he tried to experiment that on Tiera, her superiority lies somewhere between, so she was able to incorporate las-plaga, nemesis parasite and g-virus but further infections were killing her. So he needed more superior beings and that is when we destroyed his base where he was keeping his specimens. Ada got hurt badly and went into coma, a superior being in dormant stage, perfect chance for him to fuse the viruses in her body."

"So he kidnapped her", I concluded.

"Yes and successfully fused dormant inheritable viral genes in her", she said thinking, "He was able to put all viruses' genes in her but it doesn't mean they were able to cause mutations in her, she was just a carrier. His one third of plan was successful, for the rest to be successful he sent her back."

"What was it?", Jill asked.

"You know how in farms, to get better produce a superior male is mated with a superior female, to get a more superior being", she said.

"What are you saying? ", Claire asked.

"Well to get a superior host that could incorporate properties of all the viruses, it is necessary that the being gets them through inheritance, birth cycle. A bio-weapon so produced is far superior than any that he could create, I mean as I said earlier nature is far more better creator than man", she said, "But still it had to be produced by a superior male and female otherwise other wouldn't be able to take the load of the virus even if they are in dormant stage, they are harmful. So he sent her back in search of a superior being I mean Ada just can't get a child by her own, can she", Kathleen said it so bluntly as if she was talking about bread and cheese, "And that's when he comes in", she pointed to me, "Her primary Target, the superior male."

"You gotta be kidding me", John said faking a jealous tone, "Leon has superior genetics."

"Yes like most of you", she said.

"Yes", John said happily, "I am superior."

"I am talking about genetics", she said to bring him back to the ground from the clouds of happiness.

"So you're saying she could have gone after any of us", Chris asked.

"Not exactly", she replied, "Leon has a priority over you guys since he was infected once and was an excellent host to las-plagas and since the defense systems keeps a memory of old encountered infections he's was the right superior male for this job since the memory cells are nothing but attenuated virus cells. Plus he is the only one whom Ada can get her hands quickly and easily, since he holds a soft spot for her."

"So is he a carrier then?", Rebecca asked.

"Yes, anyone of you who have been infected before is a carrier", she replied.

"So we pass this to our kids", Jill asked.

"No; in your case the chances of off-springs inheriting viral genes in minimum but its 98-100% chance in Ada's case", Kathleen replied.

"Ok, so why kill other men", Claire asked.

"She didn't kill them on purpose, like I said before if she go out and seek other than a superior male, they are dead because of the viral infections… and before any of you ask why she did that it was because Leon wasn't giving her much attention, so she took it out on others."

"So why did she tried to blame you of all the murders", Chris asked.

"Didn't she yelled it herself that she hates me and stuff", she replied too lightly.

"Why didn't you tell us this all from the beginning", I asked her.

"Would you have believed me?", she asked mocking, "Oh I didn't know, next time I'll definitely tell you. You know I just thought if you didn't believe your love of a lifetime, how could you believe a cold and inconsiderate bitch."

"If you had come early than Ada and told us about her being kidnapped and all we would have believed you", David said.

"Look Wesker started working on her the day he got her and if I had come to you, I know you had to follow a procedure, get authorization from god knows how many people; so I just decided to go alone to get her out before anything serious is done to her but Tiera spotted me and almost killed me but I was able to fool her. I had to remain in hiding because I was half dead to come to you. Only after I saw the news I hired two people to pose as couple to bring me here."

"Why fake of amnesia then?", Claire rounded of the original question from where everything began.

A sarcastic laugh escaped her lips, "If I hadn't done that then he might have been married to that BOW and the ultimate BOW might have been on its way", she said a bit monotonously and as coldly as anyone could say, "If I hadn't competed with Ada for his… his… his love then only God knows what would have happened."

"Why were you sure I would pick you", I asked her.

Another sarcastic laugh escaped her lips, "Honestly speaking you didn't pick me, you picked her every time, and it was your guilty conscience that made you bend towards me. It was only after I faked to slip in coma."

"How did you faked that?", Rebecca asked.

"Pressure point technique of course", she replied.

"So you wanted me to love you", I asked her and everybody looked at me, since it was a bit personal question. She opened her mouth to answer but before she could say anything there was a huge sound of a blast.

* * *

A/N: Wanna guess what was the blast about?? Well you'll find out in the next chapter, I'll try to update it as soon as possible. Please review to tell how you find it and if you have any doubts I would more than love to clear them. Till then have a good day!!!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: **I am really very thankful to Ethereal Heiress and Jill Kennedy for being my consistent reviewers throughout the story**. Thanks guys for helping me out here and leaving your encouraging reviews. I would also like to thank all those who have been reading this fic from the beginning. This chapter might also be confusing since this is a fast action paced chapter, so read carefully!!

Disclaimer: I don't Resident Evil or its characters just this story and my multitalented OC Kathleen (Kate/Kat).

* * *

Chapter 21

"Shit!!", Kathleen cursed and took off running and we followed her to the room where Ada was kept.

"Wesker", Chris said gritting his teeth, spotting their old STARS Captain.

"Let's see who all are here Chris, Jill, young Redfield, David, Primary Target Leon and my favorite superior female Kathleen", Wesker said and we all looked at Kathleen, "Didn't you tell the reason for your coming back dear", Wesker said reading our minds, "You know not everyone can give a competition to a superior female, only another one and in this game again you won. And I have got a surprise for you. Francheska!!", a woman came by his side that we recognized as the one who was extra among the team of scientists.

"Mum", Kathleen mumbled to herself but I heard her, "you all take Wesker, leave that woman to me."

Everybody agreed with her and moved in Wesker's direction, "Let me fight with you", I said to her.

"You can't", she said as her mother jumped down from the upper levels.

"Why not, we are better together", I said following her as she hurried towards her.

"Stay out", she said angrily pushing me away.

"Look you can't fight her alone", I said.

"I said stay out of it Leon", she snapped looking at me and I saw her crying for first time and I wanted to pull her in a hug.

"Please", I said, "I promise I won't get in the way, don't you trust me?", she nodded and we ran towards her mom, who was standing at a distance with her arms crossed.

"Kathleen my daughter", she said dropping her arms to her side.

"What should I call you mom or Dad", Kathleen said.

"I see so you figured, Wesker gave me the brains of your Dad", her mother said.

"Step Dad", Kathleen said.

"Oh yes but I learned a few things unlike your Mom and Dad", she said.

"Wanna show me", Kathleen said.

"Sure", she said, "Let's just get rid of the extras first", she said and then moved towards me super speed and I didn't knew what hit me until I was flying.

"God these women", I coughed getting up as I saw Kathleen's mom doing the same to her.

Francheska was about to give Kathleen a deathly blow when she rolled out of her way but she was not ready for the second but she just missed by an inch and then Francheska's third blow would have definitely killed her if I hadn't pulled her and she got away with only a cut, "Who are you?", Francheska asked.

"The name's Leon S. Kennedy", I told her smiling.

She looked at Kathleen in my arms and then back at me, "So you're Leon, I never thought I would meet you again", she said smiling.

"Enough talk", Kathleen said pulling out my gun and shooting her in chest. She fired again and again but Francheska was fast like Wesker.

"How does she know me, I don't recognize her. Plus she's too young to be your mom", I said as we tried to figure what would be Francheska's next move.

"Wesker cloned my mum's cells and injected my Dad's intelligence genes in a developing embryo using Ashford's technique as a part of his grand experiment and must have used something to develop her faster into her present form", she answered, "And I think she has some memories of my mum and Dad both."

Again she hit us and we fell but this time together and I felt something soft against my head as we hit wall and it was Kathleen's hand as she saved my head from banging against the wall, "I think she broke my ribs", I joked to her.

We got up thinking from where she would strike next we had our back against each other looking in every direction, something rolled to me and I looked down and just then felt Francheska approaching, I quickly picked up the fire extinguisher and released it in her face and got her irritated and a bit confused.

"Nice going", Kathleen said as she fired bullet after bullet in Francheska's legs, "That ought to slow you down."

"No", Francheska shrieked.

"Don't even think about it", Kathleen said pointing her gun at her head.

"No sweetie I am your mum, don't kill me", Francheska cried, "Don't kill me sweetie, you know it hurts, it hurts a lot, save me, save me sweetie, don't sweetie. I love you sweetie, I am you mom, you can't kill me like before. Don't kill me like before… boy you tell her she'll listen to you; yes you say to her to forgive me, don't you remember me boy tell her not to kill me", she pleaded to me but nothing was making sense, I mean how am I suppose to know her. She grabbed my legs and cried more and them Kathleen kicked her before she dug her teeth in me, "Don't kill me sweetie, I am your mum."

"My mom died before I killed her", Kathleen said putting the last bullet through her head and Francheska lied dead on the floor.

Kathleen collapsed to floor crying but only tears streamed down her face nothing more as she stared at her mother's clone, "It was a clone", I said to her, I wanted to comfort her but I don't know what would make her feel better. It was easy to read Kate but Kat; she's on a whole different level, much higher than us Agents. If we were made to lose our emotions then I can say she was born without them.

"I know", she said coldly but tears were streaming down her face.

"So you're gonna be ok?", I asked and she nodded and we turned to see that others were having a hard time fighting Wesker but there was someone alongside him.

"Ada", Kate answered me.

"How?? Didn't you gave her the cure", I asked her.

"I don't know… the cure wasn't perfected maybe I miscalculated and made the virus come out of their dormant stage. I don't know", I felt like she lost her calm, "The virus within her is putting up a last fight but don't worry I know what to do", she surprised me as she proved me wrong again, "Give me the sample."

"What sample?", I asked shrugging.

"The one I put in your jacket's inner pocket when you came to meet me in cell", she replied as I felt my inner pocket.

"What is it?", I asked giving her vial containing a transparent liquid.

"I am not sure", she said as she pulled the cap.

"What are you doing?", I asked her and she looked at me.

"Trusting you to kill me if it goes wrong", she said looking me in eyes.

"What!!!??", I yelled in shock.

"Promise me you'll kill me if I turn into one of them. Just shoot me in the head", she said urgently.

"You're mad", I said to her.

"Promise me Leon", she said, "Please I beg you", and I couldn't say 'No'. She took the vial and was about to inject it to her.

"Wait…", I said and she looked at me, "all the best", I wished her.

Again she was about to inject it but she looked at me, "Keep your gun on my head, it'll be easy", she said but I didn't do it so she held my hand and made me do it. Then she injected whatever was in that vial into her. She didn't move and I didn't knew what to do.

"Kathleen", I called her name, "Kat", I said again, "Kate", I said as I readied myself to shoot her dead. I was about to pull my trigger when she grabbed my hand.

"I am ok", she said and opened her eyes, maybe I was thinking too much but her eyes were shining blue, "I have 2 minutes if I am not able kill them, then you guys are doomed", she told me and smiled and literally vanished from my side.

I stood up and ran where Wesker and Ada were taking down everything. Wesker was standing on something like that looked like a upper level wreckage laughing madly as others fought Ada, "Kennedy we need help, Wesker was losing against us but then he called Ada and she is making things worse", Chris said.

"Where's Kathleen", Claire asked noticing.

"Uh…" I searched for her, "There", I pointed at her to make everybody see how she kicked Ada in face and blocked Wesker in a flash when he tried to stop her as Ada took her chance to run away.

"How'd you?", Wesker was heard yell as she disappeared again, and then I don't know what happened but Ada fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"Rebecca give her the cure", Kate's voice was heard, "Now it's your turn Wesker."

"You can't kill me, I am like God, I am God", he said like a hysteric.

"Not anymore; the right to be God is not yours its only mine", she said as Wesker was hit by something we didn't see and he was smashed in the wall.

"What are you?", Wesker said.

"I am your dream come true", she replied, "I am the ultimate Bio-weapon ", she told him smiling, her eyes still glowing beautifully blue like an Angel, "Goodbye", she said and hit with something.

"Wow she finished them in less than two minutes", Chris said and I looked at my watch, "It's almost time", I looked up at Kathleen, she was leaning over fence where she had just finished off Wesker and then she fell off that and I ran to catch her, "Gotcha", I said catching her. She was panting, she looked at me and smiled, the glow of her eyes was gone.

"How did I do?", she asked still panting.

"You did great", I told her smiling as my tears fell on her.

"Kill me please, it… it hurts like hell", she said as I slowly lowered her to the floor.

"Becky help her", I yelled and she ran to her.

"She stressed her body too much", Rebecca said, "Her heart is beating ten folds, she's having a cardiac arrest."

We watched as Kathleen's breath become faster and she wriggled in pain, crying in my arms begging us to kill her. Rebecca tried hard to help as she mixed different things, "Relax everything will be fine", I tried to calm her down as her breath become even more rapid and she screamed in agony holding my jacket so tightly that her hand looked white.

"I can't watch this", Claire said crying too, burying her face in her brother's shoulder.

"Becky, do something", I said to Rebecca.

"I… I… can't do anything", Rebecca said crying too, "I don't know what she took, analyzing it would take time that we don't have."

Kathleen screamed in pain once again, "Kill her kid; I can't watch her like this", John said to me.

"No", I snapped, even though she was screaming begging me to kill her but I know she wanted me to save her, "Kate, Kate remember, you ought have the cure for this, remember please remember", she didn't replied and cried more, screamed more in pain and all I wanted to save her and I could only do it by putting a bullet through her head. I reached for my gun with a shaky hand but instead I felt something in my inner pocket and I pulled out another vial containing another water like fluid but it was shining different colors in the light unlike the previous one, "Becky give her this", I said to her as we watched every vein on Kate's body became clearly distinguished as she shrieked again.

"It could make her condition worse", Rebecca said.

"She is not in a good condition now", I screamed, "Do it Becky, I beg you", I cried.

"Ok", she said and without wasting any more time she shot whatever in that vial into Kate. Kate screamed once again and her chest rose one last time and she became limp.

* * *

A/N: No comments, just one question. Do you folks think I should write the next chapter with Kathleen's perspective in her dying moment? I know you might be mad at me for doing this but even though please write Reviews to show me how you felt.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks everybody who all have been reading this story and much more thanks to **Ethereal Heiress, Jill Kennedy and red machine destroyer** for taking their time out to give me review. In this chapter I have switched to Kathleen's perspective rather than Leon's perspective. And the text in italics is Kate's past, I think you all wanted to know a bit of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters but the story and plot belongs to me along with the OC Kathleen (Kate/ Kat).

* * *

Chapter 22

It was all hurting so much; every cell in my body was trying to fight the virus within me, my life changed in two minutes, just two minutes as I couldn't even beg them to kill me. I couldn't feel anything not even him holding me, nothing but this pain. I could make out him saying something but all I could hear were screams, my screams of pain. I wanted to stop screaming but I couldn't help it. I wanted to hear what he was saying but all I could hear were my raising heartbeats and my screams breaking those rhythmic sounds of my heart, which were asking him to save me.

At least I killed Wesker but then why I am unhappy maybe because he's sad. He doesn't want to leave me and I want to die in his arms. He's crying maybe begging me to stay but… this pain… its unbearable please let me go, let me go… please. I closed my eyes as he reached to pull out his gun thanking him inwardly; maybe he shot me and I am dying but I didn't feel anything, I don't feel anything but this pain.

I felt as if I lived my whole life in a flash, my miserable childhood, my lonely days, my painful past and the happiest days of my life when I had someone to love me. I recollected my happy memories as I was dying, a few happy memories but it slipped like sand from my hand. I was reminded of the day when it all started, when my life really became miserable, the day when he left me.

_"Where were you two?", Dad barked as we got into the house._

_"Shopping", me and mum chorused together nervously._

_"Shopping? Hmm…", he thought a bit, "Kathleen", he said with madness in his eyes, "you got your medical degree right?", I nodded, "hahahaa, it's time for celebration", he danced happily and mum looked at me worriedly, "Come here!! Come here", he pulled mum by her hand and danced with her and then all of sudden he put a syringe on her neck, "Wanna know what it is?"_

_"Dad", I was just able to say as my cried silently._

_"Oops", he said injecting it in mum and mum collapsed to the floor cold screaming and I ran to her._

_"Mom, mom", I shook her calling for her and it was the first time in my life that she didn't respond to me, "What did you gave her?", I asked him angrily._

_"This little thing is called t-virus", he replied, "it turns people…"_

_"I don't wanna know just cure her off it", I said to him crying, it sounded more like a pathetic pleading. _

_He pulled me up by arm, "My sweet little daughter, I don't have the cure", he said deviously, "You have to make this cure, you wanna save your mum right?"_

_"I am taking her to the hospital", I said getting up calling for ambulance, first time in my life I spoke against him._

_"No doctor can cure this disease", he said, "nobody can, it doesn't have a cure, the person drop dead cold his flesh starts rotting and coming off his bones, slowly he becomes a cannibal, you know… a zombie."_

_I looked at him, "You don't want your mum to become that way, do you? You don't want mum to become a zombie do you, then take this and start working", he said giving me the vial and I had no option but to work for him lying that mum is bed-ridden because of her poor health. I worked hard was able to slow down the decaying process and studied the virus figured out everything about it. It was very late when I came to know that its effects were irreversible and it was too late when I understood what I've been doing, too late when I realized that in process of saving mum I was on the verge of threatening human kind. That was the day when I finally realized that my mother died long before, it was the day when she attacked me and the same day I put a bullet through her brain to save myself. Madman forced me to work for him but I knew after killing mum there was nobody Dad could threaten me with me._

_That's when he came back told me he still loved me, told me he would take me away but I couldn't risk his and his family's life. If Dad had faintest idea that I was romantically involved with him, he would have done the same to him that he did to mum. In our every meeting I tried to convince him to forget me and he just ignored and instead he tried convincing to come with him, he was stubborn and I always had to break for him, always have to lie to him and it hurt me more than hell lying to him but he left no option. How I really wanted to be with him, run to him whenever mum and dad fought because of me, wanted him to protect me from my dad. Wanted to hide in his heart, but it was too late; the day he left me I walked a different path and I couldn't turn back if I wanted him to be safe._

_Then one day he told me he was going to Raccoon and I was happy that he finally decided to move on but he asked me to come with him and I declined again for the same reasons. The day he was to leave for Raccoon was the day when Dad accidently caught hold of the notes I have been keeping as a record, he was more than impressed and that's when he told me about their major experiment in Raccoon, the city had become walking dead and even if anyone was alive they were supposed to be eradicated on October 1st with a powerful nuclear bomb which erased the city off the map. My last day as normal girl, he thought I was ready to meet this guy Wesker and like Dad he was impressed too as I worked under those two mad people. The man I loved was dead, my mother who loved me was dead, I didn't had hope, nobody needed me, nobody loved me, I wanted to die, I wanted to become my Dad's test subject but that was until I met Sherry._

_I still remember the first day they brought her she yelled, she cried, she didn't ate anything; she was too afraid from me too; that poor girl she reminded me of my past. It didn't took me much time to befriend her and I didn't thought much before busting her and myself out of the clutches of madmen leaving everything behind._

That was the day when I became this cold hearted fighting to stop Umbrella and not a single day has passed since then when I have stopped and turned to look at my past until now as I am dying. I wished I had more time so that only I could tell them how grateful I was to meet them. But it's already too late as my breaths became slow; my heart which was beating ten folds slowed down, the pain that I was feeling was replaced with a warm feeling. But what is this, I am feeling. What are these sounds I am hearing?

"Heart beat", Kate mumbled and we all looked at her.

"Kate?", I called doubtfully thinking I am hearing things.

"Sounds of heart beats", she kept her hand against my fast beating heart.

"Her heart beat is normal", Rebecca said checking her, "She's gonna be fine", she told us smiling.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I lied, the last four lines are from Leon's perspective but aren't you happy now that she going to live and not die as it seemed in the last chapter. I hope you all forgive me for that and feel free to review.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Really hearty thanks to Ethereal Heiress for giving me feedbacks and to those who have been reading this story. This is the last Chapter of this story and a treat for those who love super long fluffy chapters. But I think everyone would enjoy this at least a bit, don't have to think just sit back, put your legs up, relax and read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters but this plot and the OC Kathleen (Kate/Kat) all are born from my creative mind.

* * *

Chapter 23

"Hey how are you feeling", I asked offering a bouquet of red roses.

"I am fine now", Ada replied taking the bouquet from me, "Sometime I feel searing pain in chest region but Rebecca said that it just the virus coming out, that's all", she told me smiling, "thank you for everything."

"You don't need to thank me…", I was saying.

"I know… I know… it was Kathleen who saved me", she repeated like a parrot, "But I always think that you must have done something to save me."

"Well in actuality he didn't do anything and correctly speaking Kathleen beat the hell of out of you", Claire said crossing her arms, it's been a little over two weeks and they still don't get along.

"Is that so, then why did she ran away; I'll tell you why because she was afraid that I'll beat crap out of her", Ada said proudly in her usual tone. And yes Kate again disappeared, the day she was able to walk was the day she walked away from us where, we don't know and she didn't tell us.

"Yeah in your current condition you can't even beat me", Claire said.

"I didn't knew you had guests", I looked up and Feisher was walking with a bunch of red roses.

"Oh they come every day", Ada answered taking the flowers and a kiss from him, they were kinda dating I guess.

"And I see you have another bunch of red roses", he said spotting the roses.

"Leon got me", she told him looking at me.

"Hitting on my girl", he asked raising his brows.

"I am not even interested", I said bluntly and Claire nudged me, "What?"

"It's ok, I know it's too late to make it up to him", Ada said, "But I hope you forgive me", she said not looking at me.

"I forgave you long before", I told her.

"Uh… Leon we should leave the two of them alone", Claire said and we said our goodbyes and headed back to my car, talking about work and trivial things.

"So how's Shadow doing at work", Claire asked as we drove to the supermarket.

"As always totally hostile, Yesterday he dragged his handler to me during lunch time", I told her remembering and she laughed.

"Oh Chris finally got that DJ booth he saw last Saturday and he's hosting a party in its honor", Claire told me.

"Did I hear right he's hosting a party in honor of a DJ booth", I asked her.

"Yep", she said nodding stifling a laugh, "He considers that as his younger brother", and we both laughed again, "Last night Jill had this relative over and you know she's so obsessed with daily soaps that she was crying while watching a daily soap and both me and Jill couldn't help but laugh after she was gone."

"Yeah you know Kate also…", I went with the flow, "I mean she also used to cry over daily soaps."

"Oh", Claire said, "Did you find anything about her?", she asked and it felt she wanted to ask this since the time we met.

"No, you know her", I replied sighing and we didn't talked after that.

I drove straight to home after dropping Claire home. I unlocked the door, got in hoping she would welcome me. Now that she was gone I don't why but I wanted to be with her. I flopped on the couch and fumbled in my pocket for the letter she left us; I unfolded it and sighed deeply as I read it once again.

_Guys,_

_Now that I can walk and take care of myself I should go. I don't belong with you. I am grateful that I met you and that you loved and kept me as a family. I am going like this maybe because I know you won't let me go otherwise and I am too weak to fight even Sherry. You must be angry but it's the best I do…_

_I am taking Cookie with me. _

_Kathleen_

My home phone rang and the answering machine played its message. Since two weeks it's been on answering machine mode because that's the only way I get to hear Kathleen's voice, "Leon", I lunged for phone as I recognized the voice as Kathleen's.

"Hey", I said happily listening.

"I see you haven't changed the answering machine message", she said.

"It's the only way I hear your voice", I told her the truth.

"Anyways can we meet", she asked.

"Yeah sure, tell me where and I'll be there as fast as I could", I told her picking up my car keys.

"Umm… not now", she said, "Maybe tomorrow at 4:00 pm. Are you free?", she asked.

"Yeah, yeah", I said happy that I am finally meeting her, "Where?"

"How about the café near the city mall the one where you took me to buy clothes", she suggested.

"Great I'll be there at 3:00", I said in excitement and she laughed.

"Be there at 4:00 that's enough", she said and I waited for her to disconnect.

The moment she did that I called Hunnigan and asked her to trace the number from which the last call to my home phone was made and to my disappointment it was a payphone. But it didn't get my spirits down since I would be meeting her tomorrow anyways and I am gonna convince to stay with us.

* * *

I was really in bad mood when I reached home. I was really happy when Kathleen called me yesterday and everything was fine until I reached White House and all was fixed for me to leave at 3:00 but then Ashley wanted me to take her to her piano lessons promising me that I would be free at 4:00 thinking that café wasn't that far away I agreed. But it took her more than that and I was only freed at 7:00 and it took me another hour to reach café but Kate wouldn't be waiting for me for 4 hours would she, so maybe I missed once in a lifetime chance to meet her, so how can I be happy.

I opened the door and walked to the couch and couldn't help and kick it out of frustration and couldn't help but feel a bit miserable. I walked up to the room and showered with cold water thinking it would cool me off. After I was done, I heard the doorbell it was about 8:30pm, seemed like the person was ringing it for some time. I decided to open the door before the one on the door leaves. So I walked down wearing nothing but track pants, my towel over my shoulders.

I hurried down the stairs and opened the door to see who it was and it was the last person I was expecting to see right and only person I was so dying to meet, "Hey", she smiled seeing me and I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"Hi", I smiled at her as I check her out head to toe. She was again wearing a very girly sort of outfit, Denim jeans and her favorite white colored top and a matching jacket. Her hair was held by a hair clip but some of her hanging on her beautiful face.

"So can I come in", she asked a bit doubtfully.

"Yeah, yeah sure", I said opening the door more to let her in the house. She got in and set her cat on the floor which jumped up her favorite place and slept, "I am sorry I wasn't able to meet you this evening, something came up", I tried to express my disappointment.

"I figured", she said looking back me, "Anyways where's Shadow", it seemed that she came here to see him not me.

"His empty mind is Devil's playground, so I got him a job", I told her.

"He's nothing like that", she almost snapped as if I was talking about her dog, "I mean he only wants someone to love and take care of him and he does whatever you want", she said looking around a bit lost.

I just smiled and said, "So you wanted to talk about something?"

"Oh yes…", she fumbled in her handbag, "Actually I wanted to give you something."

"Me?", I questioned if I heard her wrong.

"Well its nothing special", she said withdrawing a rectangular packet and giving it to me.

I unwrapped it as she moved to take her cat, "Its money?", I said as I revealed a bundled of 100$ bills.

"Everything that you spent on me, a bit extra consider it as rent for staying here", she said moving towards.

"I don't need it", I said wrapping them back again, "I have loads of money", I told her holding the packet in front of her,

"Would have more if I hadn't been around so just keep it", she said pushing back the money and before I could argue more she asked, "Can I use the phone?"

"Yes", I replied, "Who are you calling?", I asked her as she put her cat on the small table on which the phone was on.

"I am getting myself a ride", she replied picking up the receiver.

"You are going?", I asked her as she dialed the number.

"Yes", she replied.

"But you just arrived", I said moving to her.

"My work here is done", she said and then told me to stay quiet until she told the address and stuff.

"It doesn't mean you have to leave", I said.

"A few more hours and I won't get a taxi", she said.

"I can always drop you home if it gets late", I stated the fact.

"From the looks of you, you're ready to sleep", she said rolling her eyes a bit.

"Care to join me", the thing just slipped from my lips.

"Are you trying to flirt", she asked raising one of her eyebrows at me.

"I already told I just love the way you do that", I flirted with her more and I got a reaction which I wasn't expecting from her as she smiled. Just then there was car honk and we both looked through the window.

"Looks like my ride is here", she said picking up her cat.

"Hey", I tried to stop her and she looked at me, "Uh… there's a party at Redfield's place tomorrow; everybody would be really happy if you could…"  
"I am leaving DC tomorrow", she cut me in between, "And before you stop me or anything, I just wanna tell you that I won't stop no matter what, so just don't try and I would really appreciate if you don't tell anybody about me leaving otherwise they would stop me and I don't like to hurt anybody especially the people I know", she was about to walk away when she stopped and said the most painful thing, "I know you want to know if I have developed any feelings for you and that was one of the reason I wanted to meet you to tell you personally that its nothing like that and to apologize to you if any of my actions made you develop any sort of feelings towards me. You do know it was an act", she said looking at me straight in the eye, "Good night", with these last words she left… me.

* * *

"Hey Leon, come in; come in", Chris said as he opened the door for me. I wasn't in best of my moods but still I decided to attend this party, since if I didn't attend it then I really don't have a good enough reason for skipping this one. I was tired too a bit since I didn't get sleep last night wondering if I really developed anything for Kathleen. If the answer is 'No' then why I keep getting this feeling of loneliness and despair and if it is 'Yes' then why I didn't tell her; I mean I am very straight forward in these things. If I loved someone I would say the moment I realized it but the main problem was maybe that I didn't knew what I felt about her.

Do I love her? Or maybe she's really a very close friend like Claire; just the difference was that I knew there was nothing between me and Claire no matter what people say we would be lifetime best friends but I can't say the same about Kathleen for many reasons. Number one: I have been thinking about her too much and frequently find myself pondering whether I love her or not. Number two: I miss her. Number three: I love it when she's around, and I can count on and on about the reason why could I love her.

The fact that she looks like Juliet wasn't helping either, maybe I am attracted to her because she very much looks like Juliet and my heart still wanted her to be Juliet, "Hey I didn't knew you had this", John said picking up a frame from the fireplace.

"Sherry had it from the beginning", Claire said.

"She really looks beautiful laughing like that, look Leon", John said showing the picture to me.

"I have already seen it", I told him.

"When?", he asked sitting by me.

"Sherry showed me once", I replied taking a look at the picture but I noticed something, something that I hadn't noticed before. I was either really blind or stupid not to notice it before.

"Leon what happened?", Claire asked as I snatched the frame from John.

"Hey, you should have asked for it", he said a bit annoyed but I was busy getting the picture out of the frame. I heard Claire gasp as I managed to pull the picture out and as I expected it was folded from centre. I unfolded the picture to reveal the other person in the picture, _'ME'_.

"Shit", John couldn't help but say.

"Juliet", I said.

"You're saying Kathleen is Juliet", Claire said and I nodded, "… but you…"

"I thought that they just shared the same face, you know it happens sometimes", I said inwardly cursing myself for doubting my heart. I was so stupid, life gave me so many chances telling me she was Juliet, I had seen this picture before but I didn't noticed the pendant then; Shadow who is hostile to everyone recognized Juliet at once and maybe he tried telling me many times but… ,"I was so stupid."

"That you are", John said.

"But she never said anything, if only she could have…", I felt lost at words feeling miserable. I should have known; only God knows what turned Juliet into Kathleen. I regretted so many times that I wasn't able to save her but all this time, I should have regretted not to be by her side.

"Uh… oh", Sherry said all of sudden and we all looked at her, "I think she mentioned Leon once."

"Why didn't you tell us?", Claire asked.

"Well it was long back, the time when Wesker kidnapped me and I was too afraid to eat or drink anything, then one day she walked in the room where I was kept and I behaved really badly. She tried to get me to eat but I cried for mom and then she told me that her father killed her mom and then she told me about Raccoon and told her how the guy she loved died there. And how she regretted not able to talk to him and warn him about it and then I told her that it was impossible for her boyfriend to get out and told her that I was related to Raccoon, told her about you two and next thing I know she's busting me out in the middle of night; she never mentioned not even showed her soft side for once after that day."

"Did you tell her about me?", I asked her.

"Yes, I told her about both of you", Sherry said.

"It doesn't make sense, if you told her about me and if she's my Juliet why didn't she worked with us the moment we met", I said.

"Didn't she tell us before that she doesn't trust the Agents at the company; she knew more than us no matter what her source was but she was always correct, wasn't she? And that was reason why she didn't trusted anyone, it was not that she didn't trusted you it was more like she didn't trusted the people you were working for", Jill explained.

"Then why she didn't tell me she was Juliet", I asked, it felt like something was choking my throat.

"Maybe she was afraid that you won't accept her", Claire said, "When you love someone you just want them to be safe, even if hurts you like hell inside, you always want to…"

"… hide what hurts them and lie just so that they can be happy. You would leave them hurt and crying when they need you the most just to keep them away from any harm and fight for them until your last breath", I completed her.

"How do you…", Claire began.

"Juliet said that to me once… and I believe Kate must have said this to you", I said to her, "She is Juliet."

I sighed closing my eyes and flashes of my past with Juliet came rushing in which were replaced by the flashes with Kathleen. All my life I thought Juliet was dead, tried a million times to replace her, to forget her but I can't believe she was so close, I was just too blind to see. All this time I kept wondering why I felt so comfortable with her, why I missed her, why she was able to understand me even without me saying anything, she made me feel the way no other women did and why I liked staying with her.

_I am leaving DC tomorrow; _her words rang in my mind.

"Damn", I cursed opening my eyes standing up.

"Leon, what happened?", Claire asked concerned.

"I have to stop her", I told her as I hurried out to my car.

"What?", she asked confused.

"She told me that she's leaving DC today", I told her unlocking the car getting in the driver's seat.

"I'll come with you?", she said getting on the side seat.

"When did she tell you?", John asked getting on the back seat with Shadow.

"Yesterday", I replied, "I met her yesterday", I said reversing my car and kicking on the gas heading towards the airport full speed, breaking many of the traffic laws that maybe two policemen were chasing us.

I hurriedly parked my car and ran inside the airport terminal and the metal detectors must have picked up my guns as I rushed passed them elbowing the guard at the entrance who tried to stop me. I ran aimless bumping into people, a few guards grabbed me and I knocked them with a few punches and then I began searching for Kate.

I saw people collecting there boarding passes and I ran to the counter, "Excuse me", I said to the lady fumbling for my ID, "Uh… I am… ", I was searching for my ID because she won't tell anything without it, "I… Uh… needed information…", I frantically searched every pocket when I felt two security men grab me by my arms.

"He has a gun", the woman over the counter yelled to the security men. I struggled to get loose but four men were pinning me down as a fifth withdrew my gun away.

"Listen to me… I am an US government Agent", I yelled struggling and successfully elbowed one of the men restraining me.

"Yeah and I am President of US", one of the man said as he punched me hard.

"I am not lying", I yelled louder.

"Say that to police", he said.

"Excuse me!", David came to my rescue.

"David tell them the truth", I yelled to him.

"Relax Leon", he said to and then turned to the Security Chief, "This man is with me, I am the Chief of Special Division of US Government Agency", David said showing his ID and all the prove.

"So this guy is really an Agent", he said looking at me.

"Yes he is… if you leave him, he can show you his ID", David said and security chief ordered his men to release me and I searched for my ID which I found within minutes this time; if only I had found that before we wouldn't had wasted so much time.

"Rookie Agents… be more careful next time. My boys would have killed you", the security Chief said handing me my ID.

"Well it doesn't look that way", John said pointing at a couple of men whom I have injured getting here.

"You say too much", the Security Chief flared.

"Even I can take your men", Claire said.

"What did you say girl", he said angrily.

"John and Claire", David warned, "I am sorry they're with us too."

"A bunch of Rookies", he huffed and walked away.

"What are you guys doing here?", David asked, "Leon you should have shown your ID at the gate. You were lucky that I have to board a flight to Texas in an hour or you'd have been behind bars."

"Kate is leaving I have to stop her", I said to him and moved to the counter, "Look lady please, please check the records and tell me which flight Kathleen Cornor is boarding."

She pushed some buttons on her keyboard, "I am sorry sir, the name cannot be found in records", she said, "No such person had boarded the plane today."

"What about the passenger that will be boarding flight today", I said hopefully.

"No sir", she replied.

"Damn", I punched the desk.

"Who told you she's leaving", David asked.

"Can you search the records for anyone named Juliet Gibson", I asked to the thinking Kate might have used her old name, "She met me yesterday and when I asked her to come meet us at the party she denied saying she is leaving DC today."

"No sir no records found", the lady informed me.

"Did she say she was leaving by an airplane", David asked.

I remembered hard and all that came to mind was that she only said she was leaving but she didn't said how, "Shit!", I cursed.

"Exactly", David said, "She is smarter than you think. She knew you would eventually try to stop her so she didn't tell you how she's leaving."

"Then why she told me she was leaving", I said to him.

"So that you won't wait for her to come back", David said, "You know Leon she always thinks ahead and that's makes it impossible to find her."

"I'll find her David", I said to him, "I'll find her and make her stay with me. I'll make her see how much I love her, make her see how much I missed her, make see how torn apart I am… make her see how much dead I am without her."

* * *

A sudden chilly wind blew my hair and I looked back, "Leon", the word just escaped my lips. I don't know why all of a sudden everything felt cold… very cold.

"Meow", cookie meowed and I looked down at her, she curled herself in my arms.

"Yeah its cold", I mumbled to her, "Sleep for now", I said putting her in a small basket and dragged my luggage to a couple of seats and asked the family to look out for the luggage just until I get myself a train ticket and maybe a hot cup of coffee.

After getting those, I settled on one of the seats and looked at my ticket as I sipped my coffee. The ticket would take me very far away from DC, well not that far away just to California where all my maternal property was; I think after spending nearly everything, I was left with one-tenth of Mum's property which included a small cozy house in the outer part of the state. With the little of my Parents' insurance money that I managed to save, it wouldn't be much of a problem to get myself settled there and then all that is left for me is to find a job which would be quite easy with my over-flowing talents. I smiled at such a silly thought.

But it was short lived as again, everything seemed lonely and quiet. I shook my head to get the gloomy thought out and looked around as I waited for my train to arrive at the platform. The station was full of people, some happy to receive their loved once; some crying as bade goodbye to their dear ones.

"I'll miss you sweetheart", a man said to his wife as they hugged and briefly kissed. Then he lifted his crying son and said comforting words to him and then train's siren declared that it was about to leave the couple kissed once again and then the man got on the train and the door closed. The woman cried a bit and then walked out holding her son's hand.

_"Don't you go anywhere till I come back"_

_"I won't. Don't you forget me."_

_"Never"_

I kept my hands on my ears to cut off the voices from my past and closed my eyes but the flashes of my past, every lovely moment I spent with him, everything that I wanted to forget came running back; his stupidity, his innocence, his confusion, him being dependent on me for even the smallest of things, his frustration and his love. I felt a terrible pain and tears made their way down my face.

"Are you ok?", the lady sitting by me asked.

"I am fine", I told her wiping my tears, "I broke up with my boyfriend", I lied.

"Don't worry you'll get better", she tried to console me and I fake smiled at her, "So you are heading for?"

"California", I replied.

"Your family stays there", she asked warmly.

"No, it's my hometown", I told her, "My parents died in an accident", I lied again. It was so easy to lie to others then why it was hard to lie to this heart. I talked to the lady for a bit and played with her kid and it took my mind off Leon.

Then the announcement for my train was made and I bade goodbyes to them and got on the train found myself a seat and took a deep breath and said Goodbye to DC and Leon. I looked through the train's window as again people said goodbye to each other and oh how I wished to say goodbye to him, see him one last time as I am leaving him forever. The train whistled one last time asking the passengers to get abroad and maybe it was my imagination I saw Leon.

* * *

"I'll just check the ticket counter", Claire said and I nodded.

"You go that way, I am going there", John said and ran off in a direction and I ran in the said direction.

I was at my third train station asking for the girl I loved the last two didn't had any clue and I just hoped to find her before she leaves, "Excuse me, have you seen a girl brown hair, blue eyes; she has a cat with her", I asked a random and he shook his head and I moved on asked a lady the same question.

"Maybe I have but I am not sure if she had blue eyes looked more like black to me", the lady answered.

"She's the one", I said happily, "Where you saw her?"

"Well she was here then her train arrived and left", she replied and some train whistled, "That's her train leaving", she pointed behind me.

"Shit!", I cursed as I made a rum towards the train as it gained up speed.

I ran fast and my luck I saw her sitting at one of the window seats, "Kate", I yelled and even though I was sure she didn't heard me she looked out and our eyes met and I tried to run faster but my legs and lungs were failing me. She smiled sadly and waved me goodbye and I noticed a tear down her face as I lost the train.

* * *

I woke up, actually I didn't slept; it was hard to spend my days without Kate. My heart longed of her. We knew for certain that she was in California, the woman who told me about her also me that she was headed for California when I asked her later. The records that Claire got from the ticket sales counter confirmed it and even though everybody doubted that she would probably move from here; I was currently in a hotel at California hoping to just to bump into her while walking the streets.

I got up from the bed and headed for bathroom and splashed some water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror and for a moment I thought she was behind me but she disappeared when I turned to look at her. I brushed my teeth and got all ready and dressed up even from dawn. I am not gonna give up and I'll find her even it takes my life, because it was nothing without her.

* * *

"Now be a sweetheart and don't mess up the place ok", I said to Cookie as I readied myself to go to find some work. She meowed in agreement, "Good kitty", I set her down and pulled my overcoat and stepped outside. It was early days of December and it was getting colder outside.

I mentally wished myself good luck and walked a distance where I could get a taxi. I reached the place, it was a bar in need of a female bartender, the pay was not much but it was enough to meet my need. Why I didn't I opted for some respectable job, well because then it would become easy for Leon to find me.

I already had a feeling, no I was sure about that he was here searching for me and if he checked in the places which kept official records then it would be easy for him to find me and I didn't wanted that. 10 or 11 years ago I would have loved to run into his arms but now I was no longer that girl that he used to love; I was never that girl. I lied all my life to him and he never doubted me and maybe it time for me to suffer because of those lies I said to him. He will get over Kathleen as he got over with Juliet over time.

After a brief talk and a show of my talents to the Lady manager of the bar, they gave the job, "I hope you can work at night because with a that's when we get most of our customers and with a pretty face like you we might get a good business."

"Sure I can work at night", I said a bit monotonously.

"Work and serve with a smile honey", the fat lady said, "that's what they want apart from beauty." I fake smiled at her, "Now that's more like it."

I worked there for two days and got a pay raise just because I was getting a good business. The owner asked me exclusively to work at night and even gave me off at Sundays, 'Great that's what I wanted', I thought sarcastically. I was no more than a showpiece to this cheap bar.

And in only three days I have seen and served drinks to every type of men. I got dressed in my work clothes, revealing and flirty work clothes, I should say. I put my regular clothes back when one of the girls that worked as waitress came in running and crying followed by the rest and it didn't take a genius to tell what was the reason, after a few words from her friends and me the girl calmed down and just then, "What are you girls doing here", the boss came shouting, "I haven't hired you for this, just go and serve the customers", she yelled at us and we walked back to our work.

"Your order?", I asked to one of the men who just arrived. He was regular customer I guess.

"Vodka with a hint of lime", he said and gave his order.

"Anything else?", I asked because it was my job.

"How about you", he said flirting grabbing my hand.

"Leave my hand sir", I tried to say as politely as I could, keeping my anger level down.

"No sweetheart, I've been watching you from day one and you're the only one that can…", he was saying.

"Look just leave my hand", I said to him anger bubbling inside me now.

"At least give me a kiss", he said and he was met with a punch and he literally flew to a distance but it wasn't me; it was…

"Leon!", the word just escaped my lips.

"Hey sweetheart", he turned to me smiling and he was really happy.

"How did you find me?", I asked him in shock.

"Coincidence… I just wanted a drink and guess who I found in the bar", he said getting extremely close, "You", he quickly pecked me on cheek and I slapped him, "Angry that I didn't kissed you on lips."

"What do you want?", I asked him.

"You know what I want", he said taking a seat.

"I am busy and I don't have time for games", I said to him as I asked others for their order and tried to ignore him, as I filled other people's order. Finally I was left alone with him for some time, "Look you have to leave, you just can't sit around doing nothing", I tried to get rid of him.

"Ok, a shot of tequila would do", he said shrugging and when I gave him that he said, "I like to change it, how about a jug full of beer", and I got that for him but he kept changing his orders and got me frustrated.

"I'll tell the bouncers to throw you out if you changed the order now", I said to him angrily.

"Ok", he shrugged again and I couldn't help but smile, "Yeah that's what I wanted", he said smiling himself.

I didn't smiled after that and again tried to ignore him and he kept asking me drinks after drinks and kept watching me doing my work, "Repeat the order", he said to me after consuming god knows how much alcohol.

"It's already 12:00 the bar is closed now", I told him, "And you have to go."

"Meet you tomorrow", he said and I shook my head as I watched him leave the place.

I got back to the changing rooms and changed to my regular clothes and walked over to the manager and told her I was quitting, "You can't quit, you're my star."

"I am quitting, whether you like it or not", I told her walking out.

"Don't let her leave", she said to her bodyguards and it didn't take much of my efforts to knock them out.

"If you tried that again, believe me I'll kill you. Smiling and looking beautiful are not the only things I am good at", I said to her threateningly and walked out of that bar and said goodbye to it forever. If Leon had found me here I might as well find myself a new job as for now I have only one thing to do go back home and sleep.

I yawned as I walked through the deserted streets, maybe other women might never want to come here but I can take care of myself very well. Plus it was kinda shortcut to the place where I could get myself a taxi and then all of a sudden I had a feeling someone was following me and I turned back and there was nobody. I started walking again and I had the same feeling all over again and I turned but the alley was deserted.

I made my way through the alley having a constant feeling of being watched and followed but I ignored it thinking that I was tired, when I got on the main lane I got myself a taxi and headed home but that feeling of someone following me didn't left for once not until I went to sleep.

* * *

No matter how hard I tried to sleep last night, I couldn't sleep since Leon kept popping up in my head and I kept thinking about the things that would have happened if he hadn't come and then it didn't took me long enough to drift into the thoughts considering how it would be spending the rest of my life with him. I kicked this thought with the blanket at the break of dawn and spent a lot of time getting ready and decided to find myself a job from tomorrow.

I walked down to the kitchen talking with my cat, "You like milk don't you, sweetie", I said to it and it meowed. The doorbell rang and I opened the door thinking it to be morning paper but it was, "Leon!"

"Good Morning", he said cheerfully smiling at me.

Kate slammed the door at my face, "That's not a nice thing to do", I yelled to her.

"Go home", she yelled to me and I barely heard it.

"Ok, but I am taking your cat with me", I said to her picking up her cat, which was at my feet. She didn't replied and I turned back and started walking out and just then I heard the door open and Kate came rushing out.

"Give me my cat back", she said turning me to face her.

"Why I bought it and you didn't paid for it", I said keeping the cat away from her reach.

"You have loads of money", she said trying to reach to the cat.

"Would have had more if I hadn't spent it on this cat", I repeated her words.

"Just give me back my cat", she said and tears streamed down her face, "I beg you."

"Hey I was just kidding, here have your cat", I said giving the cat to her. She took her cat and wiped her tears, "I never thought you were this soft", even though I knew she was this soft and that's the whole reason why I played this act, "So can I join you for breakfast, I really hate hotel food."

"Yes", she replied walking back inside the house and I followed.

"Can I bring Shadow too", I asked and she nodded, "Don't lock the door now that you have your cat in and me out of the house.

"I won't", she just said and I got Shadow from my car.

The moment I opened the car door for him he ran to the house door and impatiently waited for me to open the door and when I did that he made a run for Kate, who was in the kitchen getting things for the breakfast. She looked at him and patted his head once smiling and then stood up and I walked to her and presented her with a bunch of fresh Red Orchids that I got for her, "For you", I said, "take it, I haven't bugged it", she took the flowers and put them in a vase and set them on the coffee table and busied herself in making the breakfast while I just adored her standing at the door of the small kitchen of her house.

It looked she was fresh out of bath and her hair were down, she was wearing a short mid-thigh length dress. It had short sleeves and a deep neck. She looked extremely gorgeous, cute and a bit sexy. I was too lost that I didn't noticed that when she was done making breakfast and was setting plates and cups in the tray.

We moved to a small living room with only a loveseat and we sat on it and Kate set the tray down and moved the vase which was holding the flowers a bit and then served me with the breakfast and poured the coffee in cups. It reminded me of the days spent with her, "Stop staring at me", she said giving me a cup of coffee.

"I am not staring", I said taking the coffee, "I was just looking", I took a sip, "Coffee is great… and you look beautiful."

"Thanks", she said softly with a sigh, "How did you find this place."

"Easy… I followed you", I told her, "And I must say it was hard since you kept looking back."

"So you're a stalker now", she said trying to regain her cold attitude.

"Well, yes I did stalked you to your home", I said thinking a bit.

We didn't talk after that and did our breakfast and my heart was at peace being together with Kathleen and I really hope she agrees to come back with me. She took the plates to kitchen and I didn't knew how to begin without getting her upset.

I knew he wanted me to stay with him but I can't, I won't let him become my weakness, a soft spot for enemy to strike and I won't let him make me his weakness and even it hurts the both of us I had to ask him to forget me and I am sure he can forget me.

But why it was taking me more than usual to tell him to leave me alone because maybe somewhere in depths of my heart I knew I wanted to be with him. I tried hard not to cry and just then I felt him close as he tried to put the necklace around my neck, "What is it?", I asked him even though I knew what it was.

"Something you dropped in my office", he whispered in my ear.

"It's not mine", I said reaching to pull the necklace off myself but he grabbed my hands and hugged me from behind.

"I love you", he said romantically, "I always have, Juliet."

His last word took my breath away how did he know, I made sure he never knew. I kept my distance so he won't know and here he is calling me by the name he once knew me… loved me, "You thought I forgot you?", he asked and maybe my silence answered, "How can I forget you…", he whispered again, "You cannot forgot the one you love they always live in your heart", he surprised me again by repeating my own words which was spoken some 12 years before, "Don't stay away from me and be my weakness Juliet; please stay with me and be my strength as Kathleen."

Leon didn't spoke a word after that, he just held me in his arms. Just then one of his tears fell on my shoulders and I turned to look at him crying myself. I could see it in his eyes how much he missed me, how much he needed me, how much he loved me and how much worse he was getting without me. I never thought all this pain and tears were for me, I never knew and always thought them to be for Ada but it was all for me. I was so stupid to think he forgot me and too naïve to think he would never find out that I am Juliet, all this time I thought the love pendant I left in his office, is locked up in an evidence room and he's been carrying it all along. I wanted him to never remember me but he never forgot… he never forgot.

"You didn't changed a bit, you're the same girl who wants to protect her boyfriend from mad people, whether it be her maniac step father, Wesker, her cloned mother or her BOW turned rival", he said wiping my tears, "But hey, you forgot something I need to be saved from", he paused for a moment, "Juliet, Kate whoever you are, I need you to save me from my loneliness by being together with me", he said kissing my forehead. I wiped his tears and wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me in a hug, there were no more tears in our eyes and I think they were gone for good.

"So when we get back what should I call you? Kate or Juliet?", I asked Kathleen as we stood holding each other, I didn't wanted to let go.

"Whatever you like", she said softly.

"Won't you get confused?", I asked her again, "You may be used to both the names but, you know I'd like to know your real name."

"They both are my names", she said a bit loudly as if she wanted to drop the topic.

"Two names?", I questioned confused.

"Aren't Leon and Scott two different names", she pulled away frowning, "People call you by both names."

"You're saying Kathleen is your middle name?", I concluded.

"Juliet is my middle name", she backed a bit away.

"So its Kathleen Juliet Gibson?", I asked her.

"Its Kathleen Juliet Williams", she corrected me.

"I called your mum Mrs. Gibson", I recollected.

"She kept her maiden name, Williams is my father's family name", she told me walking up the stairs.

"Wasn't he called Dr. Cornor", I remembered Wesker calling him that.

"He was my step Dad, my real father's name was Shaw Bernard Williams", she said a bit irritated from so many questions but I loved seeing her angry, she looked more beautiful.

It was time for us to be happy, share what we've been through in past 10 years. We had so much to tell each other, well at least I had, so much to give to each other. This was the time for us to fall in love with each other all over again, even though we're already in love but I would love to fall for her once again.

-----------END-----------

* * *

* * *

A/N: The last talk from me on this story. I really hope all of you enjoyed the story very and I would once again like to thank my reviewers Ethereal Heiress, Jill Kennedy and red machine destroyer for giving me their valuable feedbacks and making this story really successful. And remember it's never to leave a constructive Review.


End file.
